Ranma Yu Gi Oh
by Doctor-of-What
Summary: A legend was spoken. Time has passed. Ranma must travel to a new world to become the Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games.
1. The Legend

5000 years ago, a great and powerful being called Exodia created a set of games. Starting these 'Shadow Games' in ancient Egypt, they were used to decide battles, to spare the lives of soldiers and civilians from the terror of war. After a century he created a new realm in another dimension called Celadon, where the Shadow Games could be better perfected the rules tweaked, the cards improved, until he, Exodia, felt the game was complete.  
  
The Shadow Games drew power from a place called 'The Shadow Realm', a place where Chaos reigned and contained the most beautiful dreams and unspeakable nightmares.  
  
Eventually these games brought about ways of more peaceful solutions, many wishing now for peace and lock away the dogs of war. Then they became played for fun and excitement, rather than war and conquest. The land of Egypt and it's lands reached a golden era.  
  
It was not to last. A Queen of the Earth's only moons feared the powers of the Shadow Games and the Shadow Realm, believing that they were the cause of evil and terror. But in truth they feared the chaos the games represented, believing that any large amounts of chaos seen within their 'Time Gate' would lead to the disruption of the order they created, ensuring their own power.  
  
Thus, with the help of an item of great power, the Queen made a seal to lock the god, Exodia, in an alternate dimension, locked away for all time.  
  
However, the seal was meant to lock away the being only at his current power. Thus Exodia sealed most of his power inside five magical cards. Each card representing an arm, leg or body of Exodia. If the five cards would be reunited, Exodia would regain his great power, and be capable of breaking free.  
  
Knowing they could not withstand the Moon's forces, a Pharaoh of Egypt created seven items of power called 'Millennium Items' and sent them to Celadon. When asked why he had not kept the items and used the to fight back he said simply this:  
  
"In a few centuries of war the great realm of Egypt will fall. In a few millennia, the Kingdom on the Moon shall follow at the feet of a Daughter of Earth twisted by an evil realm. But they shall try and turn the course of man to a future where they rule once more, but with no struggle and conflict to strengthen their people.  
  
"So shall follow the invaders, who will destroy their new kingdom, and wipe man off the planet. These two events will have centuries between them, but if the first falls true, so shall the second.  
  
"However, one day I see the time when a young man shall be sent to the realm of Celadon, use the power of one of these items, and reassemble the power of the great Exodia. Then he shall return, and reset the balance of the order and the chaos."  
  
So saying he locked half of his own sprit inside one of these items, allowing only the one he had foreseen to unlock the great power of that one item. It was then sent to the place where Exodia remained locked away as a prisoner of war, awaiting the one whom his contained the second half of his sprit, so as one day they would reunite their sprits, and Exodia. The remaining six items where sent into Celadon, collected by people of good and evil intentions.  
  
Five millennia have passed. The sands of time flowed over the fall of Egypt and the Kingdom above on the Silver Moon. The Royalty was reborn to begin anew, and retake power.  
  
And a young man would grasp his newfound destiny. 


	2. Prologue: Time for the Yu Gi Oh

Prologue: Time for the Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
It was time.  
  
The ancient giant lifted his head, limbs bound by magic chain and magic seal. The place they locked him away in was nothing but endless darkness. The ground having no different shade than the sky, yet everything was seen as clear as daytime.  
  
Now was the time.  
  
The destined one would be brought before him by his own power. He'd bestow a gift, and send him upon a journey. Fate has called him to this task. Even from the sealing of most of his own power, and the magic seal that binds him, he had the power to send the young man onto his journey.  
  
The time is now.  
  
It has been five millennia since he began the Shadow Games, but to an eternal being like himself, it felt like yesterday. As did his capture and imprisonment nearly three thousand years past. But soon his bonds would be broken, and he would be freed once more, to rebalance the scales of order and chaos. And return the Shadow Games to those who would play.  
  
It is time.  
  
Using his weakened power he cast a spell at the one he had watched since the being was born. He was the one the hand of fate has chosen. The time to bring him before himself was now, the time to give him the gift was now.  
  
The time was ripe for The Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
King Of Games. 


	3. Chapter I: Exodia’s Summoning

Chapter I: Exodia's Summoning  
  
He was told real men don't cry. A lesson beaten into him by his father since his training started. The long training trip, started when he was barley old enough to go to school for the first time, lasting for almost a decade, and becoming a virtual living weapon.  
  
But he didn't give a damn right now, crying, in an odd way, felt good. Then again Ranma couldn't do much more.  
  
He was under one of his favourite brooding spots, the bridge. A place he could go, wonder why he was so damned unlucky to be engaged to more woman than the Japanese Self Defense Force.  
  
Oh right, it was damned Panda's fault.  
  
But that wasn't what brought him here. He and his father had been kicked out of the Dojo. And for a very bad reason.  
  
Some ancestor of his was a leather worker, and hence, he was Burakumin.  
  
Truth is he never really understood the big deal over it. Just because some member of his family 300 years ago had a bad job was no reason to think he was unclean. No reason to kick him out like trash.  
  
Surprisingly only Nabiki look ashamed at the entire fiasco. 'Then again,' Ranma though, 'she's smart enough not to believe in that.' Unfortunately the rest of her family was not quite so. . . intelligent.  
  
Soun Tendo lived as much in past as that idiot Kuno did, so it's no surprise he'd kick him out.  
  
He figured Kasumi and her ever-loving soul would help, but she was raised as a perfect housewife and shunned him as much as her father.  
  
And Akane. . . it's best to not go there.  
  
All of this because Soun asked an old friend who was a private investigator to look into the Saotome family history. Even his own Mother wouldn't speak to him.  
  
Separated first by a training trip, then permanently over a bad job.  
  
So all of this led Ranma to crying under a bridge, his heart in tatters, his soul wavering, and with no clue on where to go.  
  
He supposed he could hop a ship to where no one would care about an ancestor who had a bad job. His English was good enough, spoken anyway, to go to the States, Canada or England. He'd have to jump aboard a ship and hide for a while, but it would work out. Be a very rough life though.  
  
But he didn't feel like doing that right now. No, it was a very good time to feel sorry for himself, blame the Panda, blame the Tendo's, and then go blow something up with his Ki. He was depressed enough, and given the situation he thought that Ryouga wouldn't mind him using the Shi-Shi Hokodan.  
  
Then again, he probably would mind, and try to kill him over stealing his attack.  
  
Life Sucks.  
  
As he finally picked himself up his senses, honed like a fine blade for over a decade, alerted him to the fact something was happening. Not a 'Your Being Attacked' something but a 'Something Weird is Happening Again.' He got into a basic defensive stance, but could do nothing but wait for something to happen. Something did happen.  
  
His vision went black.  
  
At first he thought he passed out, but he would have at least felt it. Then he felt 'it'. 'It' was some kind of presence. A very powerful presence.  
  
'It' was right behind him.  
  
Upon turning around he could see 'it' was a being. A very large being. It stood at least four stories high and hand an orange, almost golden, colour to him. It wore an elaborate helmet that looked oddly Egyptian, with only a blue coloured skin from around the mouth being visible, the skin looking pulled back, exposing his teeth. The Golden colour appeared to be an elaborate armour of some kind, with designs running along the chest.  
  
The Being's four limbs, however, were bound by massive chain, spreading it's limbs from his body like the points on a compass. Behind him was a circle, magical in origin, he figured, witch most of the Giant's body was pulled into.  
  
Then he looked up to the being. It lifted it's head and spoke.  
  
"Welcome Ranma. I have asked you here. . . for a purpose.  
  
"I am the Eternal Being, creator of the Shadow Games, Lord of the Chaos, and known as He-Who-Is-Power.  
  
" I am Exodia!" 


	4. Chapter II: Puzzles, Duels and Magic! O...

Chapter II: Puzzles, Duels, and Magic! Oh My!  
  
Kasumi dumped the last of the water onto the fire where most of the Saotome's things were burning, now unrecognizable. She wished she hadn't need to do this, but they had to get rid of the unclean ones before their house could regain it's full honour. Housing Burakumin did not look good on a family's honour.  
  
After insuring the items were fully destroyed she began to bag it, to be buried someplace. Now if they're monetary situation wasn't so bad. Mostly because Nabiki took off in a huff.  
  
Couldn't she understand the unclean needed to go, no matter how good of a person they were? Although she did wonder what happened to him.  
  
---  
  
"There is nothing to fear from me. I have summoned you here... to ask for your assistance."  
  
Ranma heard the being, Exodia as he called himself, say this and couldn't help wonder why a great being would call a Burakumin for help.  
  
"I know recent... events have not been kind. As it was with most of your life. However fate and destiny has called you forth to reset the balance. To unlock the power!  
  
The being lifted it's head as high as he could looking towards the non-existent sky.  
  
"I cannot force you into this... situation. I may only ask."  
  
Ranma decided to break his silence since he was brought to... wherever they were.  
  
"Why do you need my help? And what do you mean by balance and destiny."  
  
Exodia looked back towards him, thinking of the best way to speak.  
  
"5000 years ago, I created a game, THE game. The Shadow Games! I blessed these games upon the people known as Egyptians, then later created a world were I could better perfect them called Celadon. They played these games in place of battles during war, then later for fun and challenge.  
  
"However there were people who feared this power. Since I created these games and was Lord over them I was banished into this realm, a pocket of limbo, trapped by the powers of a Silver Queen and a Silver Crystal. However, the spell held a flaw.  
  
"Holding a being of such power like myself, a true god, is not easy, even for the most powerful of mages, so they created an elaborate spell to bind anyone at their current level of power. They cast the spell upon me, sacrificing seven of their mages, and almost sacrificing their Queen.  
  
"To counter their trap I locked my power into five items before the spell was competed and sent them into another world that I created myself. Their reunion would restore my power, allowing me to break the bonds that have chained me here for three millennia."  
  
Exodia lowered his head a little, trying to invoke sympathy to his situation.  
  
"I have called you here to help restore my power. For my imprisonment has shifted the balance of order and chaos.  
  
"Order creates peace and helps people live their lives in harmony.  
  
"Chaos creates struggle forcing people to adapt and grow stronger and create new ideas and concepts!  
  
"Since I have been chained here the balance has shifted slowly. But even small drops can fill a lake given time. The daughter of the Queen who chained me here was reborn with her protectors. They plan to destroy chaos and cement order. But the balance then will shift without warning.  
  
"Complete order means no weapons or knowledge of war. Easy picking for beings of war to conquer. This lack of balance could kill the human race. Humans must know war and peace for the balance to be restored.  
  
"Only you could do this! Fate's hand has pushed you towards the door, and Destiny has opened it for you. But you must choose to walk through the door, or walk by it. Embrace destiny, or turn away from it.  
  
"Destiny is not about what you must or must not do, but what choices you must make.  
  
"If you assist me I will remove your curse, leaving you male permanently, a scroll to help you tame the Neko-Ken and lastly..."  
  
He looked towards Ranma seeing that he almost had him agreeing to it, but the last part was necessary for the pig-tailed youth to become the Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
"An item that will help you learn of the world, help build upon existing skills, create new ones and break the social weakness your father had taught you.  
  
"Now I ask you the question. Do you accept my offers? Do you accept the door Fate and Destiny has shown and open for you? Do you accept the quest? Do accept the journey to an unknown world?  
  
"Do you accept the title Yu-Gi-Oh! King of Games! King of the Shadow Games!"  
  
Ranma didn't answer right away, but tried to create a reason not to go. He couldn't.  
  
As a Burakumin his life back 'home' may as well have been over. Accepting would rid him of his curse. He could learn to CONTROL the Neko- Ken! And staying at the dojo for so long and only made him want a new adventure, away from his idiot father. He could go to a new world, an adventure of a life time! What kind of exotic martial arts would they have? And maybe he could learn of these 'Shadow Games' and master them.  
  
But most of all, he had nothing left, the Tendo's wouldn't even let him have his backpack! He had nothing to lose, and who knows how much to gain.  
  
"What do I do to find these 'items' of yours?"  
  
If the skin around Exodia's mouth wasn't pulled back, Ranma was sure the giant would have been smiling. In a short flash of light a three items where dropped near him. The first looked like a scroll.  
  
Upon looking at it his jaw almost dropped. It was details to the Neko-Ken, not what his father showed him, but a new version, a better version. The second item was backpack. Looking through it he saw some clothing, like his normal Chinese garments but with golden linings, and golden dragons on the shirts. He also saw some food, water, a pair of containers which held cards, each with different pictures. Those that had the images of beings on the yellow and orange cards, human or otherwise, had a pair of numbers, ranging from the hundreds to the thousands.  
  
One of the decks felt like... his. As if it was a part of him. Upon looking at the card on top he saw what looked to be a human in purple garments with two sets of numbers. 2500 and 2100. He didn't quite understand how he knew, but he knew that it was the cards strength, it's power, it's ability to launch an assault and defend from one.  
  
The last item was a small box with what looked to be broken metal. He didn't understand why, but the pieces looked like a puzzle to him, and not a pile of junk. He'd figure it out later.  
  
He packed the scroll and box into the backpack, and hefted it onto his shoulders, turning back to the golden giant who brought him.  
  
"Ready when you are."  
  
Exodia simply nodded, closed his eyes and focused his limited power.  
  
"Then let the journey begin!"  
  
Instantly his surrounding changed. From total black broken only by a god, to a clearing in a forest. Setting his back down, he went about setting up camp.  
  
---  
  
She was the guardian of the Time Gate. She was the only real survivor of the Silver Millennium, not being sent forth to be reborn, but surviving the two thousand years since her Queen's kingdom had fallen. But soon everything would be right again. Crystal Tokyo, the future of the world, the golden age of the world was only centuries away! She could almost relax, for now everything was on autopilot.  
  
The newest enemy, The Dark Nebula, had shown up as planned, and when they were gone nothing would stop the birth of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled to her self then frowned in though. The sudden burst of chaos energy that appeared the day before felt... odd. Nothing changed though, so she put it out of her mind for the time being. Little Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn, would, by month's end, destroy Prince Nebula of the Dark Nebula when he tried to kill her, but ended up learning why the Sailor of Saturn was the Senshi of Destruction.  
  
She smiled once more. Life was good.  
  
---  
  
Upon the rising of the sun, the completion of a kata, and feeding the pit known as a stomach, Ranma pulled out the box of puzzle pieces. The metal looked jagged and not like a puzzle, more like a shattered vase, but something inside him said it was a puzzle. HIS puzzle. So he started the somewhat difficult task of assembling it. Putting it together though was not easy, nothing seemed to fit together.  
  
He was about to call it a waste of time when we sort of heard an odd chanting noise as two pieces he was playing with fused together. Somewhat surprised, but also encouraged, he grabbed another piece and tried to fit it into the larger piece. It too fused to form a larger piece of the puzzle.  
  
For the next few minutes he would grab a piece, move it across the larger piece that kept growing, and move it into a position where it would fuse, making the fused piece larger and larger until it began to look like a pyramid with a hoop at the centre of it's base. Eventually he reached for the last piece, looking like the Eye of Ra from Egypt, and placed it into on of the puzzle's faces.  
  
The completed puzzle began to glow with a golden light in Ranma's hands. When it stopped he wondered what that had done.  
  
"Congratulations upon completing your puzzle Ranma."  
  
Ranma leapt to his feet and turned around to face off with...  
  
Himself.  
  
Or someone who looked like himself. The person had wilder hair, one particular unruly bang stuck out from the right side of his hairline darting over to just over his left eye.  
  
He was also semi-transparent. He could see THROUGH him like a ghost. Hence he came up with the one question anyone would ask in this sort of situation.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The ghost smiled, not with his arrogance, but with pure confidence.  
  
"I am you. Or a part of you rather. I am the representation of your confidence and honour. I am also part of a spirit, locked inside of the puzzle until you would take possession of it. If you need to call me something... Yami shall be fine."  
  
Ranma blinked once, then twice. That was not the weirdest thing he heard of, but it came close.  
  
"So why me? Why was I the one to 'take possession' of the puzzle?"  
  
"Simple. Only a PART of the spirit was locked inside of the puzzle. The rest was reborn thought the ages until the time was right. And the only one who could unlock the powers of the Millennium Puzzle was the one who had the other half of that spirit.  
  
"It is you, Ranma, who holds the other piece of the spirit of the person we were three thousand years in the past."  
  
Ranma took this information, simplified it, and then said, "So a long time ago we were the same person?"  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Yes, we were. I'm sure you know which Duelling Deck is yours?" Seeing Ranma nod he continued. "That is what the duels here are fought with, so even the weakest of bodies could match the strongest of fighters. This is a game of wits, not power. Power is important, but more so is strategy, as I'm sure you know from your fights."  
  
Ranma nodded again, taking in this new information.  
  
"So, how do these duels work?"  
  
Yami simply smiled.  
  
"Allow me to teach you."  
  
---  
  
"So, they refuse to pay our fees of protection?"  
  
"You mean pay us not to destroy their little village? No. They didn't take kindly to it."  
  
"Bah, the fools! Do they not know their lives are meant to better US!?"  
  
"I suppose not My Lord. Shall I send someone to show them to show them the... error of their decision?"  
  
"Yes. Weevilus needs some entertainment, let him do it."  
  
"At once My Lord!"  
  
---  
  
Ranma felt a pang of remembrance walking though a forest on a trail. Genma was a welcome deduction from that feeling.  
  
Yami had taught him the rules of Duelling and how to play the Shadow Games as well as use the cards. Calling forth the Shadow Games powers was amazingly simple, and he was able to do it in no time. The cards were not magical, like he first believed, but where like keys of which to bend magic to create effects or monsters.  
  
Yami was also quite pleased at the speed of which Ranma learned the rules, strategies and memorized his deck, as well as what each card did. He also said the second deck belonged to an old friend of his. His friend was long since dead, but he gave his deck to Yami. They'd make use of it later.  
  
As the path exited the forest Ranma found a small village outside of it. The houses were wooden, no taller than two stories, and had a European med-evil feel to it. Yami had said Celadon was like that. No sooner than he set foot in town his senses screamed aloud. Something BAD was about to happen. Very, very, bad.  
  
As always senses proved to be accurate. The sounds of screams and a falling building were heard from across the village. Racing down the main road he quickly came to the scene as an eight legged monster with sharp mandibles and fangs. He recognized it as a Hunter Spider (1600/1400) from a sketch Yami had. How he had a book of sketch without a real physical body was a mystery, but Ranma accepted the oddity. The puzzle glowed with unearthly light as Yami fused with Ranma, uniting for the battle. As it was rampaging in the town and the townsfolk were running terrified of it, Ranma decided intervention was inevitable.  
  
He quickly grabbed a card. After looking at it, he held it up to reveal Neo, The Magic Swordsmen (1700/1000).  
  
"Neo, stop that spider!"  
  
The ground in front of him burst forth with light as a blonde swordsman with a broad sword, armour and a cape arose up from it. When Neo fully appeared he ran towards the giant insect monster, leaping to the air, his sword glowing with power. With a swift strike the Hunter Spider shattered like glass, and the townsfolk were looked towards the new duellist with something akin to wonder.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Ranma, and most of the town turned to see a young man who was somewhat vertically challenged.  
  
He stood around 5'4, wearing a green cloak that covered his body. Short bluish hair fell almost like a helmet around his head, and he wore a pair of glasses that were large and, in Ranma's opinion, looked silly.  
  
He also looked mad. Red-in-the-Face type mad.  
  
"Master Panik has ordered the town's dismemberment! You shall not stand in the way! Not while Weevilus Underwood is doing the dismembering!"  
  
Ranma grinned in a smug way, more to enrage Weevilus than anything else.  
  
"And how do you suggest you get past me?"  
  
Weevilus only smiled. His smile, Ranma noted, looked horrible.  
  
"I, Weevilus Underwood, hereby challenge you to a duel! Prepare to meet your fate!"  
  
Ranma grunted at that. The rules of the Shadow Realm bound ANY bet. However it'd be a cold day in hell before he let Shorty bully anyone.  
  
He also had a nice bit of inspiration.  
  
"I, Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh, accept your challenge Weevilus 'Shorty-Cakes' Underwood!"  
  
The name was mostly to distance himself further from his father and his stained honour. Weevilus's nickname was to piss him off. Judging by the grinding of teeth, and red as a tomato face, it worked.  
  
"Fine then Mr. Yu-Gi-Oh, follow me to your doom!"  
  
With that the green-robed duellist stomped towards the forest. Ranma followed, recalling Neo along the way, only for the townsfolk to follow him.  
  
---  
  
The clearing in the forest was home to the first duel the village of Arcus had seen in fifty years. It was also more important as the fate of their small town depended on the outcome.  
  
On one end stood Weevilus Underwood, shuffling a deck of cards, plotting what kind of torture he could impose on this upstart.  
  
On the other end stood Ranma, shuffling his own deck, preparing for the battle.  
  
They both looked at each other, intense dislike passing between them. Together they called out, "Let's Duel!"  
  
Upon the call a rectangle of light lit up around them, like the walls of an arena. Podiums of light burst up in front of them, solidifying for a place to play their cards. They placed their decks down into their spots and drew five cards a piece.  
  
It had begun.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Weevilus: 2000 ------------  
  
Weevilus made his move first.  
  
"I place Killer Needle (1200/1000) into attack mode!"  
  
Much like Neo a burst of light announced the appearance of a giant wasp to the field.  
  
Seeing as it was his turn, Ranma placed down his own card.  
  
"Attack, Giant Solider of Stone! (1300/2000)"  
  
A giant golem arose from a burst of light with two large daggers. It swung one at the Killer Needle, but, to Ranma's surprise, it was deflected.  
  
"What in the?"  
  
"Oh, so sorry Mr. Yu-Gi-Oh! I guess I shouldn't have chosen a field where I get a POWER FIELD BONUS! HA HA!"  
  
Ranma blinked at this.  
  
"Field Bonus?"  
  
"Yes! Inside the forest ALL of my insects get a thirty percent attack AND defence bonus, raising the attack of my Killer Needle! (1560/1300) Attack Killer Needle, Stinging Strike!"  
  
The wasp charged in, stabbing the golem with it's stinger, shattering it into glass, like the Hunter Spider earlier.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1740 Weevilus: 2000 ------------  
  
The crowd winced at this turn of events. Ranma just grinned.  
  
"Celtic Guardian, (1400/1200) swat that bug! Elven Sword Strike!"  
  
The new card burst into life bringing forth an elf in chain mail and a broad sword and simple metal helmet. It leapt to the air, sword raised high.  
  
"Fool, my Killer Needle is stronger because of the forest!"  
  
Weevilus grinned at his opponent's foolishness. The grin died a quick death at the insect was sliced in half.  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1740 Weevilus: 1740 ------------  
  
"How can this be!"  
  
Ranma grinned with glee. " The Celtic Guardian is an elf of the forest. Thus he too gains a bonus from the field! (1820/1560)  
  
"You will pay for this!"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
---  
  
In her room a girl brooded about her life. It wasn't fair. Sure she had Setsuna, Hakura and Michiru, but at school...  
  
She was an outcast, a freak, a thing. She was Hotaru Tomoe. She looked out of the window and sighed, making a simple wish.  
  
"I wish I could meet someone who'd love me... for me"  
  
And with that she went to bed, missing the shooting star in the night sky...  
  
---  
  
Drawing a new card, Weevilus decided to try and make a comeback. He placed a card in defence mode, hoping to buy time.  
  
The monster died quickly at the hands of the Celtic Guardian. Ranma ended his turn, goading Weevilus with a smirk.  
  
Weevilus in turn drew a card. He grinned and placed it face down along with another monster.  
  
With his turn Ranma placed his own card face down, and Vorse Raider into attack mode (1900/1200). Weevilus then chuckled.  
  
"You'll get a kick out of MY card! Just Desserts!"  
  
With that he flipped his face down card, revealing a trap.  
  
"You'll lose 500 Life Points for each monster you have! Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
From Weevilus's side of the field a blood red hand came forth striking Ranma's side of the field. Ranma could very well feel the loss of Life Points from the connection over the Shadow Realm.  
  
------------ Ranma: 740 Weevilus: 1740 ------------  
  
Ranma, however had been ready.  
  
"Nice trick Shorty-Cakes. Now watch mine!"  
  
Ranma flipped up his card, bathing his side of the field in sparkles of light. Weevilus nearly chocked as Ranma regained LP!  
  
------------ Ranma: 1640 Weevilus: 1740 ------------  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
To say Weevilus was angry was like saying fish swam, it was obvious.  
  
"Gift of the Mystical Elf. For every monster on the field, regardless of who's, I regain 300 life points. How does it feel, Buggy, to be countered twice in a duel!"  
  
Weevilus gritted his teeth again as Vorse Raider banished his defence monster. He drew another card and grinned.  
  
"This is more like it! Hunter Spider, Attack mode!"  
  
Once more Weevilus's arachnid came to life standing over the field.  
  
"And in addition I can use Laser Cannon Armour to boost him 300 attack and defence! Not to mention the field bonus! (2380/2120) Destroy Vorse Raider!"  
  
The spider leapt at the beast-warrior, sinking in it's fangs killing Vorse Raider off, and reducing Ranma's life points.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1160 Weevilus: 1740 ------------  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! I am king of the forests!"  
  
Weevilus, bolstered confidence and all, was wary. His opponent had taken him off guard twice. He did not want a third repeat.  
  
Ranma's response was to draw a card and smile.  
  
"For now, I place my Celtic Guardian into defence mode. That will end my turn."  
  
"And your monster! Hunter Spider! Attack!"  
  
Once again the spider sank it's fangs into a target, and once more that target was destroyed.  
  
Ranma drew a new card, and smiled wider.  
  
"Any other moves you'd like to make during your turn?"  
  
"None. Make your move fool."  
  
Ranma smiled wider.  
  
"Then I begin my turn with my first card Armoured Glass! It negates all equipment magic."  
  
Weevilus practically snarled as his Spider's attack dropped. (2080/1820) However Ranma was not done.  
  
"Next, I play the Burning Land Magic Card!"  
  
Upon playing the card the field inside the arena became bathed in flames. When they died down the earth was scorched, destroying the land and ending the power bonuses.  
  
"Lastly I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight to destroy your spider! (2300/2100)"  
  
A mounted knight in armour with twin swords arose charging the lethal spider. A swing from one of the knight's blades ended the spider's life on the field.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1160 Weevilus: 1040 ------------  
  
Weevilus wasn't just mad now, he was enraged.  
  
"How," He thought to himself, "Can this arrogant... worm cause me such TROUBLE! I will destroy him!"  
  
Drawing a card, Weevilus grinned.  
  
"Ready to lose now? I will play my second Hunter Spider!"  
  
Once more a large spider rose into the field baring it's fangs.  
  
"Next I will play Monster Reborn and resurrect my first Hunter Spider!"  
  
As the second monster joined it's insect brother Ranma was thinking.  
  
"Why play two of them? Better yet, why waste Monster Reborn to bring back a monster that can't beat Gaia. He's up to something."  
  
Just as that thought ended, Weevilus slapped his last card down.  
  
"And I will sacrifice them both to play this card! Javelin Beetle Pact!"  
  
Ranma didn't need to be told this could be bad as Weevilus slapped his card down. Green light burst from underneath both Hunter Spiders, followed by a pair of javelins. The spiders were impaled on the pole arms, then sucked into them as the javelins slipped back into the ground. The green light expanded, bringing forth one of the most powerful insect cards, Javelin Beetle. (2450/2550)  
  
The large blue beetle held a javelin in it's two hands, claws gripping them as it stood on hind legs. It then roared, demanding a command. Weevilus was quick to comply.  
  
"Attack! Piercing Beetle Stab!"  
  
The beetle charged in, thrusting it's weapon like a spear, piercing Gaia in his heart. Like the monsters before him, Gaia shattered into glass like pieces.  
  
"Behold my monster's might!"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1010 Weevilus: 1040 ------------  
  
Ranma frowned as he drew his next card.  
  
"I'll place one card in defence mode, and another card face down."  
  
Upon finishing his moves Ranma ended his turn.  
  
"Do you think a defence monster can stop me! Piercing Beetle Stab!"  
  
Once more the insect charged. In never reached it's target.  
  
"Thank you for walking into my trap." With that Ranma flipped his face down card.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Go, Spell Binding Circle!"  
  
A magic hexagram burst from the field underneath the beetle, pinning it's arms to it's sides, and sapping it's attack power. (1750)  
  
"Impossible! My... My best monster..."  
  
Grinning, Ranma drew his final card.  
  
"And now... I will place my monster into attack mode to reveal... Dark Magician!"  
  
Now reverting to attack mode, the humanoid and purple garbed wizard rose from the ground, staff held in one hand. (2500/2100)  
  
"And I will also grant him the Book of Secret Arts, raising his attack power!"  
  
Placing down his newly drawn card, Ranma watched as his Magician grew in power. (2800/2400)  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Thrusting forth his staff a blast of power that inverted the colours of the field shot forth, ending Javelin Beetle and Weevilus's Life points.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1010 Weevilus: 0 ------------  
  
Ranma's deck returned to his hand in it's entirety. The arena and podiums removed themselves, and the townsfolk, whom Ranma had forgotten about in the duel cheered. He then approached Weevilus.  
  
"Impossible... how could... this happen..."  
  
The insect duellist had collapsed to his knees with his deck scattered around him, disbelieving what happened. Until Ranma spoke up.  
  
"I do not know why you terrorized these people, but it will not happen again. Your life, by the rules of the Shadow Games, is mine to decide! And I have decided... OBLIVION!"  
  
With the Eye of Ra of his forehead, and the powers of his puzzle he stretched his arm out at his opponent. Weevilus screamed as he was banished into the Shadow Realm, first losing colour like he was on a black and white TV screen, then shattering like glass.  
  
All backed by the thanks of a small village. The puzzle lightly glowed as Yami's presence retreated, leaving Ranma in his natural state. As he looked to the crowd he said the first thing that came to him.  
  
"I'm Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry about this."  
  
No one noticed the figure that left.  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. (Original Name: Ranma Saotome)  
  
Deck Style: Multiple Type Deck  
  
Best/Favourite Monster: Dark Magician  
  
Other Monsters Owned: Summoned Skull, Gaia, The Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon  
  
Info: When it was learned he was Burakumin, or an ancestor of his held one of the lowest-class jobs, he ran to one of his brooding spots. He was then summoned by Exodia to go on a quest in another world. With the Millennium Puzzle and it's spirit Yami, he sets out onto adventure.  
  
Name: Weevilus Underwood  
  
Deck Style: Insect Assault Deck  
  
Best/Favourite Monster: Javelin Beetle  
  
Other Monsters Owned: Hunter Spider, Killer Needle  
  
Info: Picked on because he was so short, Weevilus learned the arts of duelling to exact revenge. He was later hired by Lord Benjamin Panik as an attack dog and trouble-shooter for his army of terror.  
  
Author's Note: I would appreciate some feedback to this fic. Also note, that while I'll be only using cards that have been realised in English (And maybe some of the Japanese cards on occasion) I won't make my own cards, except for story-line reasons.  
  
Next Chapter: Exodia has a problem? Panik is mad? And which duellist will Ranma face next? 


	5. Chapter III: Be Mai Valentine

Chapter III: Be Mai Valentine  
  
"Weevilus is WHAT!?!?"  
  
Ask anyone with a job what they really hate and/or fear and an angry employer is at the top of the list.  
  
When your employer stands 6'7, has arms the size of some tree trunks, and sit upon a throne of skull from people he claimed to have killed, all while having looks a demon would envy, well, that blows the list to shreds.  
  
Lord Benjamin Panikal, or Lord Panik as he prefers wore dark armour with the upper arms exposed and blood red outlines. A helmet covered his baldhead that he made himself from the sword of a fallen foe.  
  
Dishing out fear was one of Panik's favourite pastimes. He liked to see people quake at the sight of his monsters and his stature.  
  
And someone had to go and stand up to him, defeating his Insect Champion, Weevilus Underwood!  
  
"Your saying this 'Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh' faced down Weevilus, defeated him, banished him, all just to protect PEASANTS!"  
  
His informant bowed down low. "Yes my Lord. And a contact of mine claims he may head here to face your personally."  
  
"Bah! The fool has no idea what he is getting into!"  
  
Panik sat back in his chair of human skulls contemplating this matter. He would have to send out another duellist to kill this worm before he gave him any trouble. With a feral grin he came up with a solution.  
  
"Guards! Fetch Miss Valentine for me! I have a job for her!"  
  
"At Once!"  
  
As the pair of guards left Panik decided he would need to find a new duellist to hire to replace Weevilus. On a side-note he also needed a new slave-girl to fetch drinks.  
  
Ah well, those matters could wait. Other things needed to be attended to.  
  
---  
  
Two days had passed since the battle against Weevilus. He got the entire story from the villagers.  
  
Some jerk by the name of Panik was trying to force them to pay an outrageous fee for 'protection'. Turns out he only wanted to bully the people around and get richer in the processes.  
  
Ranma had actually dealt with bullies before. He could deal with this one too. Besides he had no idea where these five items were, and until he could get a fix on one he may as well make use of the time.  
  
Yami had kept coaching him on the game, more so now since they found a new threat to deal with. They both knew that Panik had to be stopped before he went on a rampage.  
  
The information was, however, limited. Panik employed duellist, loved to terrorize, and lived in a keep on a sort of 'island' with a 'bridge of land' leading to it.  
  
But he set that all aside as he finished lunch. His routine since he left Arcus was simple. Travel, find a place to make camp and do so. Eat dinner, then sleep. Wake at dawn, practice Kata, summon monster, spar with monster then recall monster. Eat breakfast, read Neko-Ken scroll, practice the meditation techniques the scroll described, eat more breakfast, break camp, continue journey.  
  
All though he had his doubts about the scroll he was beginning to feel that he could, well not be afraid of cats, but at least stay sane.  
  
But even though he had strong monsters to train with, a scroll to control his greatest fear, and an amazing journey ahead of him... he really wanted something to happen.  
  
Cue foreshadowing.  
  
---  
  
Her boots clicked loudly as she walked down the well-worn path, the small case that held her deck beating lightly against her thigh. Her long blonde hair waved in the breeze as her indigo eyes looked about. She sighed again at reason she was out here.  
  
To kill a guy she didn't know, never heard of, never seen, and would probably like if given the chance.  
  
Life sucked.  
  
Of COURSE she had to try and stop Panik.  
  
Of COURSE she thought she could win.  
  
Of COURSE she had to get beaten. Badly.  
  
Panik, however, didn't kill her. Nope, far to easy. Making her his slave, however, was his idea of fun.  
  
Mai Valentine though of it as torture without the physical pain and screams of anguish. All because Panik put on a stupid lame dog collar on her so that she HAD to do whatever he said. Said collar looked like a simple black piece of leather, but bonded a person's will to another. She could say what she want, do something how she wanted...  
  
But she had to do it. If Panik ordered her to strip naked, she had to it, because the damned collar would force her.  
  
In the four months she'd been forced into his service Panik had embarrassed her beyond believe. Eating dog food, bathing with the soldiers, especially the ugly ones, making her beg for scraps, licking his boots clean...  
  
He hadn't raped her yet, but she figured he wanted to make her crack first. Not that she would.  
  
She was tough... She was strong... And somehow, someway she would knock the smirk right off of him.  
  
But for now she had to kill a guy.  
  
Yup. Life sucked.  
  
---  
  
If there was one thing to note being chained up in an alternate dimension for five thousands years gave one plenty of time on their hands.  
  
In Exodia's case he figured he'd put said time to good use. Case in point: evening the battle lines between the Sailor Senshi and the Dark Nebula.  
  
Problem: Figuring out how to do so.  
  
It should be noted that Exodia, even in his weakened state, had a lot of powers.  
  
Namely seeing the future. Not unlike the future seeing abilities of the Time Gates, but unique in their own way as he could see every future, even the most unlikely. However what was likely was the dismemberment of the Dark Nebula. Directly after the beginnings of Crystal Tokyo would begin.  
  
Balancing the scales was the problem. Until he fully recovered from transporting Ranma twice, creating his items, and taking the scroll, the Puzzle and decks from subspace had left him weaker than normal.  
  
Powerful still, but very limited. As it stood he could affect one member of the Senshi. Time to go over the options.  
  
Sailor Pluto was a no-no. She could sense any attack that required space or time displacement, which he would need to get at her. She also knew how to resist those attacks. No, she was out.  
  
He considered the Princess, Sailor Moon, but that was another bad idea. The Silver Crystal, damn the thing that helped entrap him, would automatically protect her from such an attack.  
  
The future King was another option, but upon further investigation he found it was also another problem. Crystal Tokyo, as it was designed, only needed the Queen. The King would just help things along.  
  
Mercury was another possibility, but the shift would not be enough, even if the Senshi lacked her brainpower.  
  
Mars, Jupiter and Venus? Any of them wouldn't be as much of a factor. They were just support fire really.  
  
The Outers, Uranus and Neptune? More so than the four Inners a factor, but not enough to tip the scales towards a balance.  
  
And the Senshi of Saturn...  
  
Exodia couldn't smile do to his mouth. He would have liked to though.  
  
Saturn would shift the balance, just enough. Since she was the one that was most likely to destroy the leader of the Dark Nebula, her removal would tip the scales. But how to do so?  
  
---  
  
Mai was becoming bored by the time she spotted a man on the road. 'About time too.'  
  
He wore exotic garments, hair pulled into a pigtail, heavy pack, muscled but not bulky, and heading towards Panik's tower. Handsome devil he was. Just as the messenger described too.  
  
Damn Panik's orders. She had no choice, so might as well get it over with.  
  
She kept her approach, making her step as casual as possible, but as loud as she could to get the man's attention. After a few moments he took notice, a curious look coming over his face. They both stopped walking once they were within a few yards.  
  
"You are a 'Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh', right?"  
  
The man looked confused for a moment, but shook it off.  
  
"Yes. And you are?"  
  
"Valentine. Mai Valentine. And I'm supposed to kill you, at the order of Lord Panik."  
  
The man frowned. Deeply. "Another little lackey of Panik's huh?"  
  
Mai looked towards the ground. "Slave is more like it. See this collar here?" She raised her head and indicated the strap around the neck. Seeing her target nod she continued, "It's a control device. I can talk to like this, but I have to choice in the matter. If Panik says kill you, I have to do it."  
  
She took her deck out, watching as Ranma did the same.  
  
"So Mister Yu-Gi-Oh... Time To Duel!"  
  
They shuffled their decks as the arena appeared around them, and the solid light podiums were created. Discreetly the puzzle glowed, uniting Ranma and Yami. Setting their decks down they each drew five cards.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Mai: 2000 ------------  
  
Ranma looked to his opponent.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Chivalry lives... Fairy Dragon, Attack Mode!"  
  
With that, a long green, snake-like winged being with a rounded and cute head rose from the ground. (1100/1200)  
  
---  
  
"That was great Michiru."  
  
Haruka leaned back as she finished her meal. Hotaru started gathering the dishes, and Michiru was finishing up.  
  
"Thanks Hun. And... What the...?"  
  
When you're a Sailor Scout you see plenty of odd things.  
  
Seeing your adopted daughter start to fade away was odd. Also very bad.  
  
"What's happening? Michiru-Mama?! Haruka-Papa?!"  
  
And with that the Senshi of Saturn vanished. And the two Outers started scrambling wondering just what happened.  
  
---  
  
Few things can scare Sailor Pluto. Not because she was the strongest, no a few beings were stronger. Not because she was the smartest, the universe had many smart beings.  
  
No, she feared little because she often knew what was going to happen. She had the Time Gate, a tool that could see into the future. She knew what would happen before it happened.  
  
Except when a large factor of chaos was involved, then it wasn't until after the fact that she could see what the hell just happened. As she felt a short controlled burst of chaos force, she checked the future, standard procedure to insure nothing changed. What she saw caused her to use a word she hadn't used for well over two hundred years.  
  
"Aw shit..."  
  
---  
  
Ranma took a card from his hand to play. This Mai only sent out a weaker monster to see what he had.  
  
So he'd comply, for now.  
  
"Then I counter with Ancient Elf (1450/1200) in attack mode!"  
  
A figure rose with long pointed ears, purple armour and a staff with a winged end.  
  
"Elf's Magic Burst!"  
  
Upon the call a ball of magic was cast forth by the Elf, sending the dragon to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Mai: 1650 ------------  
  
Mai's only response was to nod for a moment. "Not bad. Really. Next I'll place a card in defence mode, and one card face down."  
  
After playing her cards, she ended her turn. Ranma drew a card and laid it face up.  
  
"Next I'll play Fire Kraken in Attack Mode! (1600/1500)"  
  
On Ranma's side of the field a new monster arose, a red squid with a fiery head. "Kraken Burn Burst!" The beast inhaled then exhaled, sending a fireball towards it's target.  
  
In a burst of light Mai's defence monster arose, blocking the attack. The red bird not only took the hit, but also survived the attack.  
  
"Should have pulled out a stronger monster. Then you wouldn't have lost life points from that attack on my Queen Bird. (1200/2000)"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1600 Mai: 1650 ------------  
  
"Well played, but that monster is too weak to attack."  
  
"True, but my next monster will change that... Harpie Lady, Attack Mode! (1300/1400)"  
  
She placed her card down to create her monster. A pointed eared woman with clawed hands and feathered wings rose up and took to the air. "And by playing Rose Whip I can boost her attack and defence three hundred points." With that a long whip appeared in her monster's hand, with thorns on the long cord. (1600/1700)  
  
"Harpie attack the Elf, Rose Whip Strike!"  
  
The winged woman swung the whip hitting the Elf head on and shattering it.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1450 Mai: 1650 ------------  
  
Ranma frowned. This woman knew what she was doing. Time for a new monster card. He drew, gave a smile, and played it.  
  
"Battle Steer, Attack Mode!"  
  
Ranma's new monster was a half-man, half-bull beast with a pitchfork. (1800/1500)  
  
"Attack!"  
  
Mai only smiled as the bull-beast charged.  
  
"Looks like it's time to use my down card... Cyber Armour!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It will boost my Harpie's attack 500 points! (2100/2200) Counter Attack Harpie, Rose Whip Strike!"  
  
Pitchfork was thrust forward, and the now armoured Harpie swung forth her whip. The whip broke both weapon and monster.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1150 Mai: 1650 ------------  
  
---  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISAPPEARED?"  
  
The princess. In rough times a pillar of strength and hope when things never made sense.  
  
Seeing a rattled Usagi over the vanishing of Hotaru shook that right off.  
  
"I mean," Haruka began, "She vanished! Poof! Gone! Left the building! MY DAUGHTER DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR!"  
  
Haruka was in a panic. Seeing ones daughter vanish like a magic trick often does that to someone. The gathered scouts were doing everything to figure out what happened. Nothing seemed work. Ami's computer drew blanks, and Rei's fire reading kept showing cards of some kind.  
  
A perfect time for Setsuna to appear.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Everyone turned to the Senshi of Pluto. Not because of her sudden appearance, no, but because SHE asked a question. She was always the one brushing questions off, not giving them.  
  
"You don't KNOW?"  
  
Rei's outburst signified that. Pluto sighed and found a way to phrase this.  
  
"Rei... just over half an hour ago a burst of chaos comes up from NO WHERE, sending the Time Gate reeling! I can barley keep it under control! And Crystal Tokyo is disappearing! I have no way of telling what happened, because the Gate is in no shape to tell me."  
  
After everyone digested this, she asked again, "What happened?"  
  
Usagi decided to be Miss 'Bearer of Bad News'. "Hotaru vanished."  
  
Setsuna blinked. "What do you mean 'vanished'?"  
  
"As in vanished into thin air! I saw! She just faded away!" Haruka was the one to answer that one.  
  
"But that sounds like someone transported her to... aw shit..."  
  
The Scouts gulped. Pluto swearing could not be good.  
  
"Transported into another world..."  
  
---  
  
Ranma decided he was in a bad way. Being on the defensive against an opponent counted anyway.  
  
"Fire Kraken, defence mode."  
  
The fire squid wrapped it's arms around itself in a defensive gesture.  
  
"Harpie Lady, Rose Whip Strike."  
  
The thorny whip was snapped forward sending the fire creature to the next life.  
  
"Oh, and before your turn comes around again... one card, face down."  
  
Mai smiled outwardly. Inwardly frowning. She half-hoped this guy would beat her. Death was a lame way out, but a way out of Panik's bondage no less.  
  
"Your turn good sir."  
  
Ranma drew a card and smiled.  
  
"I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight in Attack Mode!"  
  
The mounted warrior rose onto the field, twin swords ready for battle.  
  
"Gaia, Dark Knight Charge! Destroy Harpie Lady!"  
  
Mai grit her teeth as the warrior charged. She quickly flipped her trap.  
  
"I'll play the Shift Trap Card, to replace Harpie Lady as the target with Queen Bird."  
  
In a burst of red and blue light Harpie Lady and Queen Bird changed positions on the field. Queen Bird was struck by a sword, shattering it like glass. Gaia rode back to his spot.  
  
'A little TOO close.' Mai thought. Lucky thing she drew that card, she needed to keep her Harpie on the field to win. She smiled as Ranma looked ready to burst in frustration. 'Try again pal. But let's see what I can do.'  
  
Mai drew her next card and smiled.  
  
"You're done for pal. Using my new card Elegant Egotist I can triple Harpie Lady turning her into the Harpie Lady Sisters!"  
  
She laid down her new card as the Harpie split into three. The new upgraded monster had higher stats than Harpie Lady (1950/2100) and kept all the equipment upgrades. (2750/2900).  
  
"Now Harpies, Triple Rose Whip Strike!"  
  
All three harpies snapped three thorny whips at Gaia, destroying the warrior and his horse.  
  
------------ Ranma: 700 Mai: 1650 ------------  
  
Ranma knew he needed some kind of trick to stay alive. As he drew his new card an idea came to him.  
  
"For my next card I place Dark Magician, in Attack Mode."  
  
Ranma's black magic sorcerer rose from the ground, hovering over mother Earth.  
  
"What point is it playing him? He's too weak to face my Harpie Lady Sisters."  
  
"Perhaps, but it's my next trick I pull from my hat will help. The Magical Hats!"  
  
Upon playing his card a giant top hat with a yellow question mark covered his magician, then split into four separate hats. Mai grit her teeth. Just what she needed.  
  
"As I'm sure you have guessed my Magician is inside a hat. The question is, which hat?"  
  
"So many hats, so little time... Attack the one on the far right!"  
  
Three whips lashed out and tore into a hat. As the hat was torn it's contents were made clear.  
  
"Empty? Well, I'll get him sooner or later."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. That is up to the Heart of the Cards."  
  
Mai blinked. THIS was a new one to her.  
  
"The Wha of Wha?"  
  
Ranma just smiled.  
  
"The Heart of the Cards. I trust in my deck and the cards within it. And I trust that even in the most dire of situations I can still pull though."  
  
If Ranma were told he'd say THAT before meeting Yami he'd think it was crazy. But now it sounded... natural. Must be that reincarnation thing he figured as he drew a card. He held the card up, so Mai could only see the back.  
  
"I'll place this trap card within a hat. Hit the right hat, my Magician is destroyed. Hit another and I get another turn."  
  
Then he set the card onto the field.  
  
"Strike the wrong one, and you'll enter my trap."  
  
Mai only gave a short 'humph'. "Nice bluff Ranma, but I don't think so. Harpies, the left most hat."  
  
The whips lashed out again and struck the designated hat. Upon the hat's destruction...  
  
"Nice find Mai. You just hit my trap."  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
In a flash all three cards were pressed together by a magical seal.  
  
"The Spellbinding Circle drains your monsters of power, and entraps them!" (2050)  
  
"Damn it! All right, take your turn!" 'And things were going so well... well, maybe I can die if he wins. I'd be free at least.'  
  
Ranma drew his card, and smiled again.  
  
"My next card is Armoured Glass, a card that will negate ALL of your equipment cards, including Elegant Egotist!"  
  
Mai, for her part had only saw her Harpies lose once before, to Panik. She had the feeling it was about to happen again as the three Harpies reunited from the loss of Elegant Egotist. The Harpie's Cyber Armour and Rose Whip disappeared as well, leaving a weakened and trapped Harpie Lady. (600) The remaining hat on the left disappeared to reveal the powerful Dark Magician.  
  
"End the game Dark Magician with Dark Magic Attack!" (2500)  
  
The colour inverting blast shot forth, smashing into Harpie Lady shattering her like glass. The duel was won.  
  
------------ Ranma: 700 Mai: 0 ------------  
  
The arena left, decks returning to their owners hands. And Mai collapsed to her knees, unable to hold back her tears.  
  
"I guess this is it then." Even if it was spoken as a whisper Ranma could hear her as he approached. "Guess Panik will have to have a little fit." She gave off a bitter laugh that ended quickly.  
  
Ranma considered his options, and decided on a course of action.  
  
"By the rules of the Shadow Games, your fate is mine to decide."  
  
Mai let her self have a small smile.  
  
"Mother, Father, Brother, I'll see you all soon."  
  
"And I choose... to destroy you bonds to Panik and set you free!"  
  
Mai's head, tear streaked and all, shot up.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
---  
  
Forests. Hotaru often liked forests. Except for this one. The one she was lost in. One moment she was with Michiru and Haruka after a good dinner, the next the middle of nowhere. Her response was, unbelievably similar to a lost martial artist.  
  
"Where on Earth am I now!?"  
  
"Well, no place good doll."  
  
Hotaru turned around to face a man. He was tall, had facial stubble, a leather jacket and tinted glasses.  
  
"Well Panik DID say he wanted a new slave girl. Guess I just found one. I oughta get a good bonus from this."  
  
Hotaru turned to run, but was caught before she could move. She cried out in an attempt to get help.  
  
No one heard her pleas.  
  
---  
  
Exodia was a god. He lived a long time. He knew many things.  
  
Such as four hundred and seventy two curse words to express displeasure. He enjoyed each and every one of them as he spat them out. It would just FIGURE that he had to sneeze at the LAST part of transporting Hotaru.  
  
The last time he sneezed was... he forgot. Hell he forgot he could sneeze.  
  
Murphy's Law folks, Murphy's Law.  
  
Plan A was to transport Hotaru a little down the road for Ranma to find. He figured if he had to remove Hotaru from the picture he might as well do something useful with her and give Ranma a companion to travel with.  
  
Instead Panik's hired help came across her. And Panik was never nice to little girls, especially scared ones.  
  
He did a quick check of the future to figure out how the hell he could fix THIS!  
  
Then he wished he could smile. Damn pulled back skin never allowed it.  
  
But he was happy. The situation would resolve itself.  
  
---  
  
"Why the HELL are you just letting me go!? I tried to kill you for Pete's Sake!  
  
Mai was NEVER used to kindness. In her experience men were kind to her just so they could bed her.  
  
Hell, she knew some women out to bed her. Freaked her out really.  
  
Even if Panik didn't do that since she is, or rather was, under his control he groped her often enough.  
  
But still that didn't describe this guy. She had tried to kill him, damn Panik's orders, lost and for all reasons expected to die. Yet he was treating this like he always had people out to kill him.  
  
If she knew Ranma was a super-powerful martial artist who had to fight off deranged samurai wannabes, old trolls, blind amazons, lost boys, men cursed to be yeti-while-riding-bull-while-carrying-crane-and-eels, princes, demi-gods, and fighters with styles no sane person would think of using, all attempting to kill him she may have understood.  
  
She did not, however, know this. But Ranma, still merged with Yami, had an answer.  
  
"Did you want to kill me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said 'Did you want to kill me?'"  
  
Mai blinked. "No, that was Panik's damned idea."  
  
"And he was controlling you right?"  
  
This time she looked down and blushed. "Umm, yes."  
  
"So there's no problem then. It wasn't your fault. I'm not going to hold it against you."  
  
"So that's it? You not going to enslave me, force me to do anything, just let me go?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Mai was still confused but chalked this up to fact that the kid had a good heart. Nothing more.  
  
"Well... thank you then. I don't think I can repay you enough."  
  
Ranma just smiled. Mai blushed again. 'Yup, handsome devil'.  
  
"You don't need to. I going off to beat Panik, so you don't need to worry about him anymore, OK?"  
  
Mai let out a smile.  
  
"All right. But I'm not going to go with you. I hate that damn Tower. Sides, I want to get back home to see..."  
  
Ranma blinked as she forced a smile and shook her head.  
  
"Never mind, don't worry. You just be careful. Panik is powerful and will do anything to win."  
  
Ranma only smiled again. "No worries. Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh isn't gonna lose."  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Mai Valentine  
  
Deck Style: Harpie Lady Combo  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Harpie Lady/Harpie Lady Sisters  
  
Other Monsters: Fairy Dragon, Queen Bird,  
  
Info: Born to an upper-class family, she learned how to play the Shadow Games for fun and challenge. Popular among her town she was among the first to defend it when Panik and his lackeys attacked. After Panik killed her family she challenge him and lost. Rather than being killed like her family however she was taken as a servant and attack dog.  
  
Author's Notes: If some cards effects looks like I made them up as I went along... I probably did just that. Hey, that seems to be what they do in the anime! As a point I will try to make the duels a little different from the anime, although a may borrow a thing here and there (Like the Dark Magician/Magical Hats/Spellbinding Circle Combo). Feedback is welcome. If it's negative feedback don't tell me I suck, tell me what you don't like about the fic. Thanks.  
  
And for those who have never heard of Murphy's Law it's very simple. Hell, Ranma was yanked around by that law enough as it is.  
  
'Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.'  
  
Next Chapter: Hotaru's in trouble now, and she needs a white knight. And meanwhile Ranma's is trying to figure out how to get into the tower. And who is Panik lining up to face Ranma next? 


	6. Chapter IV: Let Loose the Machines of Ba...

Chapter IV: Let Loose the Machines of Bandit Keith  
  
Ranma made a short note to thank Exodia for the gold in his pack. He was in Sea Side Town doing one of his favourite things. Eating. As one would expect Sea Side Town was next to the sea and had a wide variety of seafood, from fish to crabs, muscles, clams, scallops and seaweed, it was a seafood feast for the up-and-coming King of Games.  
  
Everyone else wondered how the young man didn't have a large waistline from the amount of foods he ate. And was still eating.  
  
Right now good food was all Ranma was worried about. Elsewhere other people had other worries.  
  
---  
  
"Mai not only lost to this worm but was FREED of my CONTROL!"  
  
Someone created a phrase that went as follows: 'Don't shoot the messenger.'  
  
Panik didn't care right then and there.  
  
"WHY IS THIS UPSTART ANNOYING ME SO!?"  
  
The messenger decided that offering other news may, if not save at least prolong, his life. "Sir, our contacts state he is at Sea Side Town. He can be here within two days, or even tonight at this rate. What are your orders?"  
  
Panik tried to calm himself enough to think. When he regained control he spoke. "Where is Keith Howard?"  
  
"Right here Panik my man."  
  
Panik looked towards The 'Bandit' Keith Howard, mercenary duellist. At 6'2 with well-defined arms he was a large man. He wore dirty, well-worn slacks, a red shirt, leather jacket and heavy boots. His blonde hair was held by a bandana wrapped around his head. Add in sunglasses and facial stubble, the man from the technological country of Altech was a site to see.  
  
What Panik was really looking at was the girl in his grasp. She was petite, had dark purple hair, indigo eyes, a long black sleeved shirt, black tights, a mid thigh length skirt, also black, and shoes he honestly never saw before. She looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, years old.  
  
"I was wondering where you were Keith. Now who the hell is that, and why did you bring her here?"  
  
Keith just gave out a wide grin before shoving the girl forward roughly. Said girl fell to the floor face down.  
  
"I found her lost in the woods. And I so HAD to help her out. So I figured since you needed a new slave-girl, we could give her a 'happy' home."  
  
Panik only stood up and walked forwards, grinning widely as the girl backed away. "Yes. She'll do just fine. Guards! Re-dress her in the slave outfit, then tell her what her new duties are."  
  
The Guards saluted and dragged the helpless girl away, grinning at the new piece of 'meat'. Panik then turned to Keith.  
  
"Excellent find. I will arrange a proper bonus. However I have a job for you."  
  
Keith smiled as he dusted his jacket off. "Isn't that why Bandit Keith is paid the big bucks? What ya need?"  
  
"There is a duellist on his why here named Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. He has already beaten Weevilus and Mai."  
  
Keith nodded at this. "So, you want this punk knocked out of the picture? Not a problem."  
  
"See to it, but don't fool around with him. Beating Weevilus and Mai makes him a sizable threat. Take him out quickly."  
  
"Relax Panik my man. You pay The Bandit good money to do stuff like this. And when Bandit Keith is paid good money, good things happen. Ciao then, gotta duel to get to."  
  
With that Keith turned and left as Panik let himself laugh. "Well Ranma, seems you'll die before you get to me."  
  
---  
  
Another day of travel brought Panik's Tower into view.  
  
As he was told it was a large Keep, but the 'bridge of land' and the 'island' were both extensions of the mainland. He figured he could reach the Keep by nightfall. He just hoped it remained smooth sailing till then.  
  
However by the laws of Murphy that would not happen, as he heard something that had to be a motorcycle.  
  
'Yami,' he called to the Puzzle's sprit, looking at the puzzle hung by a string around his neck. 'I thought this world didn't have any technologies more advanced than a catapult.'  
  
'Not quite Ranma.' The sprit answered back. 'A country called Altech has technology too, but they keep it to themselves for the most part. And no other countries trust them. That guy must be from there.'  
  
And thus Ranma looked on as Bandit Keith made his approach. His 'cycle' had three wheels, two in the back, one in the front. It looked bulkier that what he saw back on his world, painted black and red and was louder than a mallet-happy Akane in a china shop.  
  
Said motorcycle came to a stop as the rough-looking man dismounted his vehicle, and walked towards him until they were a number of yards apart. It was a long moment before he spoke.  
  
"I'm lookin' for a Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. Are you him?"  
  
Ranma looked at him, the glow of the puzzle bringing Yami's essence into him. "I am. Who wants to know?"  
  
The man gave a wide smile before answering. "Call me Bandit Keith. And Panik is paying top dollar for your death."  
  
He pulled out a deck and started to shuffle. Ranma quickly did the same.  
  
"Let's see what you're made of."  
  
And as one a called filled the sky. "TIME TO DUEL!"  
  
---  
  
Hotaru enjoyed her short 'break' until Panik barked a new thing to do. The guards forced her to change into the 'outfit' in front of them, leering at her the entire time. What's worse was when she was alone in a room for a few moments her Henshin Stick failed to work. She didn't realize she was in another universe, and without the planet Saturn she could not access her powers.  
  
Which was bad. As skimpy as the Sailor Suit was this... THING was worse.  
  
The only thing covering her small breasts was strip of cloth looked a little less than half a foot wide. The rest of the 'outfit' was two feet long and somewhat over half a foot wide strips of cloth tied together by a rope, hanging at her waist to keep the 'naughty' bits from being seen. Which didn't help much since the outfit lacked a thing called 'undergarments'. She didn't even have shoes or socks, walking bare foot on VERY cold stone floors.  
  
And not for the first time did she wish a white knight, or ANY knight, would come for her.  
  
---  
  
The now familiar arena and podiums lit up. Two decks were set in place and each player drew five cards.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Keith: 2000 ------------  
  
Ranma took a card from his hand. "I will begin this duel with Moon Envoy (1100/1000) in defence mode."  
  
Once his card was down a solider with a spear and decorative armour appeared, kneeling with the spear held defensively.  
  
"OK then. If that's what you what to do... Cyber Falcon, Attack Mode! (1400/1200)"  
  
Keith's monster rose from the ground, taking the form of a metallic falcon.  
  
"Attack Cyber Falcon! Dive Claw Attack!"  
  
The metal bird flew up high, then fired up a pair of jets on it's back. It dove into the solider shattering it. Ranma nodded at this.  
  
"I'll now play Ancient Elf, in attack mode! (1450/1200) Use Elf's Magic Burst!"  
  
The elf shot it's magic attack into the metal bird, but surprisingly the magic only bounced off.  
  
"What in the?"  
  
"Too bad pal. My machine monsters have a very special magic resistant armour. Any magic attack will only bounce off. Like the steel skin of my next monster, Spikebot, in attack mode!" (1800/1700)  
  
Keith's second monster was a large, bulky man-shaped with spiked armour. It had no arms; instead each shoulder had a large spiked ball-and- chain.  
  
"Attack Ancient Elf with Massive Spiked Smash!"  
  
Charging forward the machine-beast swung one of it's weapons, crushing Ancient Elf beneath it.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1650 Keith: 2000 ------------  
  
"Well Keith, if it's hardball you want to play, let's play hardball!" Drawing a card, Ranma announced his next move. "I'll set this card face down, and play the Battle Steer in attack mode!"  
  
The Minotaur beast rose up pitchfork in hand.  
  
"Battle Steer, destroy Cyber Falcon!"  
  
The bull-beast charged forward, leaping into the air so it could impale the bird of metal with it's weapon. As the weapon struck the Falcon shattered.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1650 Keith: 1600 ------------  
  
"Not bad kid, but now The Bandit draws a card." Taking the top card from his deck, he smiled.  
  
'A Seven Completed huh? I can make use of this later. But I'll hang onto it for now.' "I'll now place Launcher Spider, in attack mode! (2200/2500)"  
  
A mechanical spider with twin rocket packs rose up as Ranma reached for his down card. As the spider finished it's assent the ground crumbled beneath it, sending it tumbling down.  
  
"What the hell happened to my monster!?"  
  
"It fell down a hole. Trap Hole that is!"  
  
"A trap card?"  
  
Ranma gave off a confidant grin. "That's right. I can activate it as you summon a monster. Anything with over one thousand attack points can be destroyed by falling in to The Trap Hole."  
  
"All right, that was clever, I admit it. But my Spikebot and your Battle Steer have the same attack power. (1800) It's a deadlock, you can't attack!"  
  
Ranma drew his next card and smiled. "Wrong Keith. I summon Curse of Dragon!" (2000/1700)  
  
The dragon monster was long, had two wings and looked like a dragon with bony plate armour.  
  
"Destroy Spikebot with Dragon Flame Assault!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth and shot a stream of flames into the metal monstrosity, melting it into a molten puddle.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1650 Keith: 1400 ------------  
  
Keith grit his teeth at that one. 'I need to get some defences up, to buy some time until I draw a good monster.' "I play Pendulum Machine in defence mode."  
  
The card that rose up was a red machine with a man-like top half, but a wicked blade instead of legs. (1750/2000) It's arms were crossed to block an attack.  
  
Ranma drew a new card and nodded before adding it to his hand. "I end my turn now, without performing any moves."  
  
Keith nodded in acknowledgement as he too drew a card. Then he smiled.  
  
"I play Cyber-Tech Alligator, in attack mode! (2500/1600)"  
  
The monster that arose looked like an alligator assimilated by the Borg of Star Trek fame. Standing on two legs with red armour giant wings and huge claws, the Cyber-Tech Alligator roared in a show of power.  
  
"Destroy Battle Steer! Attack!"  
  
The giant robotic reptile charged forward and with a giant swipe of it's claw destroyed the bull-monster.  
  
------------ Ranma: 950 Keith: 1400 ------------  
  
"Got anything to stand up to THAT?"  
  
Ranma drew a new card and smiled. "I do. First I play Gaia, the Fierce Knight in attack mode!"  
  
The mounted warrior rose from the ground as Keith snickered. "OK, Gaia IS strong, (2300/2100) but not enough to beat my monster."  
  
"Alone, no. But my magic card changes all that." So saying Ranma held up a card for Keith to see, and his eyes nearly bugged out.  
  
"A Polymerization card!"  
  
"Correct! And with it, I can unite Curse of Dragon with Gaia, The Fierce Knight!"  
  
The two monsters became light particles before swirling around each other. In a flash of light a new monster flew forth. The knight, Gaia, was no longer mounted upon a powerful horse, but the Curse of Dragon itself.  
  
"Combined they are a more powerful monster, Gaia, The Dragon Champion! (2600/2100) Gaia attack! Dragon Hero's Assault!"  
  
Flying upon his steed the warrior charged forth, slicing the Frankenstein reptile in half.  
  
------------ Ranma: 950 Keith: 1300 ------------  
  
"Damn it!" Keith was now unhappy. Very much so. With The Dragon Champion on the field he'd have a difficult defeating Ranma it.  
  
Difficult, but for The Bandit, far from impossible. He drew a new card. "I'll play a Mechanialchaser (1850/800) in defence mode. That's it for now."  
  
After drawing his card Ranma announced his moves. "One card face down, and I'll have Gaia attack your Chaser."  
  
Again the warrior flew forth and severed a machine.  
  
Once more Keith drew a card. Once he did he let out a wide grin. "I play Cannon Solider in Attack Mode!" (1400/1300)  
  
The new monster was purple, man-like, and was hunched forward slightly. On it's back was a large cannon.  
  
"You see for each monster I sacrifice Cannon Solider will do five hundred damage to your life points directly. It can even fire ITSELF at your life points! Which means. YOU LOSE! Cannon Solider! Absorb Pendulum Machine, and use it to power your attack!"  
  
The red bladed monster disintegrated then entered the weapon of Cannon Solider. The weapon glowed with new power as the monster charged it's weapon from with in.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
The cannon let loose a powerful yellow beam. Ranma quickly activated and announced his trap card.  
  
"I counter with Negate Attack!"  
  
As the card was activated the soldier's blast passed into a portal, transporting elsewhere.  
  
"The HELL!? My Attack! It didn't hit!"  
  
Ranma grinned as his opponent flushed in anger. "That's right. And Negate Attack has a second effect, it ensures you cannot attack again this turn, which mean it's MY turn. Gaia, Attack! Dragon Hero's Assault!"  
  
The Dragon Champion flew at the robot slicing it in half with one swift and brutal blow.  
  
"No! My Life Points!  
  
------------ Ranma: 950 Keith: 100 ------------  
  
"Oh man... that almost did me in."  
  
Keith was not easy to scare. After the closest shave since he stopped shaving he decided he had good right to be scared.  
  
"You ain't gonna beat me punk! Bandit Keith Howard loses to no one!"  
  
---  
  
Hotaru wondered if Panik liked tripping her to make fun of her, or to get the 'skirt' of her 'outfit' to fly up and give him a view. As it was there was nothing she could do but ferry drinks around. If the soldier's leered at her, she had to take it. If they groped her she couldn't do a damn thing. She couldn't stop them from teasing her, pushing her, flipping up the 'skirt', or whatever they wanted. As she was locked in a room on a bed of hay she curled up and sobbed hoping that someone would save her from this... torture.  
  
---  
  
"Make your move Keith, my Champion is ready for you."  
  
'Maybe not.' Keith thought to himself. During the duel he gained a second Seven Competed, and now it was time to bring them into play. He drew a card and smiled as he saw it. 'Perfect.'  
  
"Slot Machine, Attack Mode! (2000/2300)"  
  
The newest monster was a large, yellow, casino gambling machine with arms and legs. One arm ended in a gun, the other rested on a handle protruding from it's shoulder.  
  
"Of course to get it strong enough to face Gaia I need to play these two cards, my Seven Completed Magic Cards. I'll use them to boost Slot Machine seven hundred attack points each, for a total of fourteen hundred!" (3400/2300)  
  
Two of the slots shifted until a '7' appeared, signifying the two cards.  
  
"Attack and destroy Gaia!" A laser burst from the gun arm and struck the dragon-mounted warrior, destroying steed and knight alike.  
  
------------ Ranma: 150 Keith: 100 ------------  
  
Ranma sucked in his breath as the shot hit home. He quickly checked his hand.  
  
'I have the Dark Magician, but even if Keith's machine didn't have magic resistance Slot Machine too strong too handle. Maybe if I got Armoured Glass I could do something, it helped beat Weevilus and Mai, it could work again.'  
  
He drew a new card and let out a grin. 'This maybe better.'  
  
"I will place a card face down, and Celtic Guardian in defence mode."  
  
The Elven knight rose to the field, side turned to the Slot Machine, hand on still sheathed sword.  
  
"Slot Machine, take care of it."  
  
Another laser burst and the Guardian was eliminated. 'But he bought me all the time I needed.  
  
"Make your move punk. My Slot Machine is ready to steamroll your life points."  
  
"Wrong Keith. My Dark Magician will be your end. I place him in attack mode!" (2500/2100)  
  
The wizard of Ranma's deck rose upwards floating high above Slot Machine.  
  
"Oh, come ON! Even IF he had a higher attack power, which he doesn't have, magic don't work on my machines! What's the point?"  
  
"The point is my down card, a trap called DNA Surgery!" With the Ranma flipped it over, activating the trap.  
  
"DNA Surgery allows me to change the type of every monster on the field to any type I declare. And I choose the Spell-Caster class!"  
  
The appearance of Slot Machine changed instantly. The handle began to look like a magician's staff, the hands looked more organic-like, and the machine's armour began to change from metal to cotton robes.  
  
"DNA Surgery does not effect my Magician since he was a Spell-Caster to start with. However your Slot Machine has drastically altered, and not just in looks."  
  
Keith was staring at his changed monster as Ranma's words reached him.  
  
"Altered?"  
  
"Since Slot Machine's armour has been exchanged for magician's robes the magic-blocking effect it has is negated. And since your Seven Completed only works on machine type monsters Slot Machine has no choice but to rid itself of them, returning to it's original attack power. (2000/2300) Say goodbye! Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Dark Magician shot his arm forward sending the colour-inverting wave right at the altered machine. It was blown apart instantly.  
  
------------ Ranma: 150 Keith: 0 ------------  
  
As in his past two duels his deck returned to his hand. Keith only stood around in shock.  
  
"Impossible! I've been beaten? Can't... be..."  
  
Keith turned and ran, but as he did the Eye of Ra glowed on Ranma's forehead. "There is no escape for you 'Bandit' Keith. Your fate is mine to decide, and my choice is... OBLIVION!"  
  
Much like the Dark Magician before him his hand shot out. As that happened Keith turned into shades of grey as his body shattered like glass.  
  
He looked at his deck and pulled out a card. His Dark Magician.  
  
Whenever it came into his hand it was like seeing an old friend he was always happy to see. He smiled at the card before returning it to his deck, then returning to the path that lead to Panik's Keep.  
  
Idly he wondered an odd question. Where DID Cannon Soldier's attack go when he used Negate Attack?  
  
---  
  
Not too long ago, in an alternate dimension, far, far away...  
  
Gendo Ikari smirked as he finished his device, one that would let him control Third Impact. Using Adam's DNA he built a machine that took a dozen years for him to build in solitude. Once inside of it he could use his mind to shape the world, as Third Impact became reality...  
  
Then some sort of portal appeared above the device. Before he could do anything a bright yellow beam slammed into his device, eradicating it.  
  
It was half an hour before Gendo moved.  
  
When he did, he collapsed to his knees, tears bursting from his eyes like a waterfall.  
  
And that is how Gendo Ikari was nominated for the 2015 Soun Whine-Alike Contest.  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Keith Howard (Often Called 'Bandit' Keith Howard)  
  
Deck Style: War Machine Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Cyber-Tech Alligator  
  
Other Monsters: Slot Machine, Spikebot, Launcher Spider  
  
Info: Born in Altech, the technology country, Keith entered and won any Shadow Game tournaments that had prize money, earning him the moniker 'Bandit' Keith. He was later found and hired by Lord Benjamin Panik as a hired hit man. Riding on his 'Bandit-Mover' he helped Panik in his campaign of terror.  
  
Author's Notes: Another Chapter done. I KNOW people are gonna hate what's being done to Hotaru-Chan, but you can rest at ease soon enough. As for the short NGE bit, well I DID wonder what happened to attacks after Negate Attack was used. I figured they must be transported somewhere else, so may as well put it to some use. And it gives us a chance to laugh at Gendy, a worthy cause. Question, Suggestion and Comments are welcome.  
  
Next Chapter: It's like a med-evil showdown. Ranma as the handsome white knight, Hotaru as the damsel in distress and Panik as the butt-ugly bad guy. Will Panik overwhelm Ranma, or will Panik just panic? Stay tuned! 


	7. Chapter V: Hotaru's White Knight

Chapter V: Hotaru's White Knight  
  
The sun began to set as the moon began to rise, the continuation of the night and day cycle. And Ranma was right in front of Panik's Keep.  
  
It was very tall, ten or so stories high, and as wide as his old High School. It was also black. Not pitch black, but still black. He didn't know if it was painted black or the stone was black. The metal gate was more of a grey iron, and looked hard to assault... for a normal person.  
  
For Ranma it wouldn't be that hard to do. His white silk shirt fluttered as a breeze went by, as the martial artist turned duellist took a stance.  
  
He COULD summon a monster to knock it down, but he'd rather blow the gate down himself. Focusing his confidence he began to form his attack, a ball of energy glowing in his hands. With a wordless cry he fired it into the gate knocking it inwards. As he rose from his stance he took note of the guards charging at him.  
  
A lookout must have seen him approach and arranged a welcoming party, Ranma figured. Still he smiled as he ran into the force of two-dozen well- armed soldiers.  
  
---  
  
Exodia winced as Ranma landed a rather painful looking blow. Ranma was still a superior fighter, and was showing that over ten years of Genma's idea of 'training', as well as nearly two years of chaos in Nermia proved to be way to much for a mere numbers advantage to handle.  
  
"He'll need to ice that one for sure."  
  
Exodia blinked. Then he looked down at the woman who and actually managed to ENTER this damned place of his.  
  
"I'm sure. Who are you?"  
  
The tanned woman smiled. "Urd. Class two, Category two Goddess of the Past. Father asked me to find you a couple centuries ago, but until you teleported that girl, I wasn't able to get a fix on you."  
  
Exodia nodded, he should have noticed the markings on her face.  
  
"Ah, good old Kami-Sama pitching in to my... situation?"  
  
"Something like that. But I can't do a thing about that seal that you got there." Urd shrugged. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No worries Urd, it's being taken care of."  
  
"You mean Ranma, right?"  
  
Exodia blinked. "Yes. How do you know him?"  
  
"His life was one the most interesting I've seen, always cheered me up when I was in the gutter. I was thinking of finding a nice girl for him, until that entire Burakumin thing. Anyway, you think he can do it?"  
  
"Yes. I gave him everything he'll need. I locked most of my power away before the seal set in. If he can unite that power the seal that binds me will be broken. But first, he needs to defeat Panik. It will be a nice stepping stone for he future battles."  
  
"Mind if I watch?"  
  
"Until I summoned Ranma I had no visitors for five thousand years. I need the company."  
  
---  
  
The messenger wasn't shot. Reason: Panik didn't have a gun.  
  
He did have a Claw Reacher though, which worked.  
  
'Note to self, hire new messenger.' Panik was, however angry at the fact Ranma beat his best-hired man Keith. As he relaxed as the slave girl, he never bother to learn her name, refilled his drink. Just then a soldier burst into the room.  
  
"Sire, our guards are fighting an intruder! He's fighting his way in!"  
  
A flash of hope filled Hotaru's eyes as she though maybe her pleas for a hero was answered. Panik saw that flash of hope that only served to fuel his anger at the upstart duelist.  
  
"Then don't just stand there, go out and FIGHT!"  
  
The soldier saluted and ran away as Panik grabbed the girl around her chest with one hand. He squeezed on it hard enough to cause pain, but not enough so she'd close her eyes from it. No, he wanted her to look him in the eye.  
  
"I hope you don't think he's here to save you little slave, he won't even... what are YOU DOING BACK HERE!?"  
  
The last part was not directed to the girl in his hand, but the guard that reentered his throne room. He stumbled forward before falling to the ground.  
  
And walking over the guard's prone form was a young man wearing a white shirt and black slacks. A heavy pack rested on his back and a dueling deck contained in a holster at his thigh. Panik knew, just knew, this was the source of his troubles, as his fists clenched together.  
  
Hotaru gave out a whimper as the large hand began to really hurt her. She closed her eyes together in a vain attempt to shut out the pain.  
  
Ranma looked confidant on the outside. Inside he was worried about the girl in Panik's grasp and the fact she could be hurt, or used as a hostage.  
  
The latter worry wasn't a problem. Panik's control was broken and anger consumed him to the point that he forgot he was holding someone.  
  
"You... YOU! YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN MY WAY LONG ENOUGH!"  
  
All he knew was something was in his hand, so with a mighty toss Hotaru was hurled towards Ranma. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, bracing her small body for the impact.  
  
The impact was not of a cold, un-giving stone floor but warm, gentle arms, cradling her. As she opened her eyes to see her savoir she...  
  
Looked into the pair of deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, looking at her with worry. A white silk shirt covered his muscled, but warm, chest arms bare save golden bracers. Her only thought was three words. 'A white knight.'  
  
"Are you OK There?"  
  
Panik's growl filled the room. That BOY came all this way to face him, and the first person he speaks to is a worthless SLAVE?  
  
Ranma set the girl on her feet gently as she looked at him, eyes filled with a new hope.  
  
"I-It hurts, b-but I'll be OK."  
  
Ranma frowned as he turned to the enraged Panik. "Panik, you are finished."  
  
"I'M FINISHED?! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, STEPPING IN TO THE LION'S DEN!"  
  
Panik stalked towards a door to the side of the room.  
  
"If you wish to duel, follow me!"  
  
Panik stomped up the steps, followed by Ranma whose puzzle glowed for a brief moment, who was then followed by Hotaru.  
  
---  
  
The Canadian Rocky Mountains. Majestic. Beautiful. Incredible. With some of the best sounds in nature...  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?!?!?"  
  
And the current location of Ryoga Hibiki, AKA: Lost Boy and P-Chan. He was SURE his curse of being lost was Ranma's fault, SOMEHOW, SOMEWAY, it HAD to be!  
  
Ironically in a way it was. When the Pharaoh locked half of his spirit into the Millennium Puzzle, the other half was reborn several times throughout the ages. And one of those incarnations was done a great injustice by Ryoga's Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather. In retaliation his bloodline was cursed, the curse being different for each member.  
  
His Great Uncle Harry, for example, was cursed to go act like a chicken when someone used the word 'wing'.  
  
His Great, Great, Great Grandfather was cursed to fear anything that looked female. No one QUITE knows how he fathered a child.  
  
His Great, Great Grandfather had a curse for woman to fall in love with him... if they weighed in excess of three hundred pounds.  
  
His Grandfather had an incredibly weird one though. You see good old Orville, yes Orville, Hibiki was cursed to think he was a woman. Never mind he had tools instead of plumbing; he honestly thought he was a girl.  
  
And as we all know, Ryoga got a curse to not only have no sense of direction, but also warp space around him. Hence, the reason he traveled to Canada, from Japan, while walking.  
  
And if anyone could see the future of Ryoga (Or, in the case of those who had those powers bothered to look) they would learn that Ryoga was NOT going to have a fun time in the near future.  
  
---  
  
The top of Panik's Tower was a sight to see. Even at night one could see waves crash into the shoreline, and see the land and water for miles around.  
  
Panik stood to one end of the tower, standing tall and fearsome. Ranma had yet to go to the other end, but placed his pack down next to Hotaru, who was shivering from the cold wind and lack of clothing. Ranma quickly dug into his pack and handed her a sweater and some sandals, which she quickly donned.  
  
"I know they're a bit big for you." Ranma started as Panik once more growled. "But they'll work. What's your name?"  
  
"H-Hotaru."  
  
Ranma smiled warmly as the girl, as she felt her cheeks flush up. 'I feel warmer already...'  
  
"My name is Ranma, and don't worry about a thing. I'll handle Ugly over there, you just wait here, OK?"  
  
When she nodded Ranma took his place across from Panik. "Your bullying ends now!"  
  
"Bah! Bullying? It's the job of peasants to grant me more strength, and not give things to worthless little girls. I am too strong for that."  
  
Ranma kept in anger in check, barley. "A little girl is not worthless, but I already know I am stronger than you."  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because I'm strong enough to give my strength to others, and not take it like a thief."  
  
"Enough talk! Shuffle your deck boy!"  
  
The decks were then shuffled, and a cry filled the night sky.  
  
"LET'S DUEL!"  
  
The arena and podiums rose and hands were draw, the duel was on.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Panik: 2000 ------------  
  
Panik smiled as he saw his had.  
  
'Excellent!' He thought. 'The Castle of Dark Illusions in the first draw! Too perfect!'  
  
"I will make the first move, and I play the Castle of Dark Illusions (1000/2000) in defence mode!"  
  
In a burst of light was not a monster, but a castle with uneven yellow towers and walls. A ring surrounded it with a black circle at the front. Spikes of land jutted underneath it, looking like it was torn from the very ground. Before anything else could happen black mists fell from the castle filling Panik's end of the field.  
  
"Ha! My Castle has created a fog that you can't see past! You will be unable to find any of my monsters!  
  
"Not only that, but since we are playing at night the Castle gets a field power bonus, boosting it's defense power! (1300/2600) You can't break past it! And the Castle will give the night's field power bonus to ANY monster I play!"  
  
Ranma frowned as he considered the castle. He then played his first card.  
  
"Ancient Elf, defense mode!" (1450/1200)  
  
The elf of times past arose to the field kneeled with staff held to his chest.  
  
Panik grinned as he played his next card.  
  
"Claw Reacher, Attack Mode!"  
  
In his past battles Ranma could not just see his opponents monsters, but he could tell how strong they were.  
  
Neither could apply here. With the Castle's fog in place he couldn't see his opponent's monsters, or gauge their power.  
  
"Extended Claw Attack!"  
  
An arm, a long one at that, reached across the field taking hold of the elf. Hotaru screamed as Ranma's elf was pulled into the fog and destroyed.  
  
"Do you see my powers? How could you hope to match my monsters? You will PANIC!"  
  
Panik's laugh filled the air as Hotaru shivered again, this time in fear. Ranma however...  
  
"Sorry Panik, but you'll need more than that to intimate me."  
  
"Huh?" Panik just blinked. By this point even the most hardened of duelist were having second thoughts, wondering how to combat his fog. But this 'Ranma' hardly looked worried. He was even smiling.  
  
"You think this sort of tactic would have me scared, but it's the EXACT sort of thing one would expect from you, an overgrown bully."  
  
"You DARE!?"  
  
"Bullies like picking on people, but they do it in shadows and behind defenses, and never face people head on. You have no courage Panik."  
  
"Silence you dog, I will CRUSH YOU!"  
  
"I doubt it." Ranma drew a card and played it. "Witty Phantom (1400/1300) Attack Mode!"  
  
The monster Ranma summoned was a long eared person with purple pupil- less eyes wearing a purple dress suit, and matching hat.  
  
"Phantom's Burst!"  
  
The well-dressed monster fired a ball of energy into the darkness. It, however, hit nothing.  
  
"Ha! For all your bluster, you can do nothing! Your monster cannot hit what they cannot find!"  
  
He drew a new card and gave off his ugly grin. "Snake Hair, Attack Mode!"  
  
Like the monster before he couldn't see it as it appeared.  
  
"Snake Venom Strike, destroy Witty Phantom!"  
  
All Ranma saw was a burst of acid as Witty Phantom was hit and gruesomely melted away. Hotaru turned away from the sight.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1450 Panik: 2000 ------------  
  
---  
  
"Are you SURE he can beat Panik?"  
  
"Worry not Urd, it is only the beginning."  
  
---  
  
"See, you cannot stand against me! Admit defeat boy!"  
  
"I am far from defeated Panik, so don't start counting chickens, you need to hatch them first."  
  
Ranma drew a card and nodded as he saw it.  
  
"One card, in face down defence mode."  
  
Once Ranma's turn was over Panik made his move.  
  
"Snake Venom Strike, attack the defence monster!"  
  
Again the burst of venom flew forth, but this time it was deflected as Ranma's monster rose from the ground. It was female, had light blue skin, wore green robes and had blonde hair that nearly touched the ground.  
  
"As I thought. My Mystical Elf's defence power (800/2000) is too great for your assault."  
  
------------ Ranma: 1450 Panik: 1950 ------------  
  
"Bah! A minor problem." Panik drew a new card, as he thought to himself. 'Mmmm... I have Saber Slasher in my hand, but even with the field power bonus it isn't strong enough to beat this Elf. I should play it anyway, until I draw a better monster.' "Saber Slasher, in Attack Mode. However I will not attack this turn."  
  
Ranma nodded as he drew his own card. 'The Summoned Skull. I can make use of him later, but until I deal with that fog I can't even target his monsters.' "I will end my turn, without making a move."  
  
Panik too drew a card. 'Bah. Useless card.' "I again have no move for the turn. I await your move."  
  
As Ranma drew his new card he forced a frown. "I play this card face down onto the field, and end my turn."  
  
Panik took the top card of his deck to add to his hand and gave a feral grin. "Ah Ha! Ranma, your Elf is DONE for! I have just drawn The Beast of Talwar! My strongest attack monster!"  
  
Panik quickly played his new beast. "Attack Talwar! Double Sword Slash!"  
  
The beast charged forward, but Ranma could still not see it as the fog followed and covered it as the Mystical Elf was cut twice.  
  
---  
  
"Oh great, Exodia do SOMETHING! Your boy is in trouble."  
  
Exodia looked down at the goddess REALLY wishing he could smile.  
  
"Wrong Urd. He is in control."  
  
"What?  
  
"Trust me. Panik may think he's all that, but he will learn Ranma is the true King of Games."  
  
---  
  
Panik turned to gloat, not to Ranma but the girl. "Do you see girl! Nothing can beat me! Nothing can defeat PANIK!"  
  
Hotaru turned to Ranma a mixed look of showing fear and asking him for the truth. He smiled back.  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru-Chan, I have him right where I want him."  
  
Panik only grinned. "Nice bluff boy, but you cannot win! You can't even see my monsters!"  
  
"I CAN and WILL win Panik. I know bullies like you, gaining wins with intimidation and fear, not skill."  
  
"Fool, my SKILL is what is beating you!"  
  
"Hardly Panik, I have everything I need to take you down." Ranma drew another card and only smiled wider.  
  
"First I place the Summoned Skull in Attack Mode!" (2500/1200)  
  
The monster that rose up looked like a demon with it's skeleton on the outside.  
  
"I can also use Horn of the Unicorn to boost my monster seven hundred attack and defence points. (3200/1900) But the card you'll hate is my down card."  
  
"Bah, what card could beat ME?"  
  
Ranma smile never changed. "A Trap Card called Light of Intervention!"  
  
Activating his trap, Ranma watched as the entire ground began to light up, pushing the fog upwards and away until Panik's fog was fully lifted.  
  
"No! The light is removing the fog! My monsters are revealed!"  
  
"That's right Panik, and even if you still have your power bonus, now that I can see your monsters, I can ATTACK THEM!"  
  
Taking stock of Panik's revealed end of the field he took a look at his monsters, the metal Claw Reacher wearing purple robes (1000/600 - 1300/600), the Medusa like Snake Hair (1500/1200 - 1950/1560), The machine monster Saber Slasher (1450/1500 - 1885/1950), and his strongest monster Beast of Talwar with deep green-almost-black skin and deep blue-almost- black wings, a large sabre like sword in each hand. (2400/2150 - 3120/2795)  
  
"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike! Destroy Claw Reacher!"  
  
The bolstered demon charged it's electrical attack firing forth at the Claw Reacher, obliterating it and almost all of Panik's life points.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1450 Panik: 50 ------------  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
Panik could only watch as his ENTIRE strategy was shattered. He had thought he was untouchable with the fog down, but with that Light of Intervention Card his field was in plain view. In a word, he panicked. He drew a card hoping he could get something, ANYTHING, powerful. He smiled as he did.  
  
"You may have crippled my life points, but you cannot defeat me now! I have drawn Chaos Shield, a Magic Card!"  
  
Ranma smile changed into a frown. "Great. With THAT he can flip everything to defence mode and jack up their defence points!"  
  
Even Hotaru knew this was bad, and she barley understood this 'duel'. That's when Panik laughed even harder.  
  
"FOOL! You think too small! By combining it with the Castle of Dark Illusions I affect ONLY that card's defence! (3200) However, I can also project a barrier around my other monsters from my floating Castle, surrounding them in a protective shield equal to the thirty-two hundred defences of my Castle's defence stats! Admit, I have you beat!"  
  
---  
  
"He does... that defence is impenetrable. Exodia, help him!"  
  
"I cannot. It is against the rules I myself have declared."  
  
"But he's a sitting duck while Panik is shielded perfectly!"  
  
"No shield is perfect, and no wall is without imperfections. Just watch."  
  
---  
  
"All you have me is bored."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I figured you might have had SOMETHING like that in your deck, bullies like to hide behind something, feeling safe while others feel fear. But I have no fear of you or your deck."  
  
'But I'm not sure how I can punch past that defence... but If I can convince him it's not enough... yeah, that'll work great. If I can make him THINK his defences are not enough I can use one of my magic cards to beat him down, for GOOD, while he's scrambling to boost his defences.'  
  
"FOOL! You cannot hope to break my shields!"  
  
Ranma smiled. 'Time to start 'Operation: Panik Attack.'  
  
"Wrong Panik. I have a card that will beat your defences."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right... I have a card that will send your Castle tumbling down. And when I draw that card not all the King's horses nor all the King's men will be able to put YOU back together again."  
  
"You BLUFF!"  
  
"Do I? I can hold out until I draw it, but can your defences hold until then? Can you even HOPE to remain standing as I bring your defences crumbling down around you?"  
  
Hotaru could only hope, as she stood to the side, that Ranma COULD do just that.  
  
---  
  
"Can he do just that?"  
  
Exodia would have answered with a smile, but he never could do that. Instead he just watched.  
  
---  
  
'The fool makes no sense! Unless... Mmmm... Summoned Skull has the same attack power as my Castle has defence power. (3200) Perhaps he plans to grant more power to his Skull, beyond what my Castle has. I shall fortify it then, until it is unassailable!'  
  
Panik drew his next card and smiled. "Ha! Perfect! Dark Energy will boost my Castle's defence power three hundred!" (3500)  
  
Ranma drew his own card and placed it to the field. "One card, face down."  
  
Panik drew a new card and frowned. 'Another useless card. Bah!'  
  
As Ranma took his turn again, he let out a smile. "I play Dark Magician, in attack mode!" (2500/2100)  
  
The wizard rose from the ground, floating next to Summoned Skull. "And with Black Pendant I give him five hundred more attack points." (3000/2600)  
  
'Huh? Why play it on Dark Magician? If he had given it to his Skull he COULD have overpowered my shielding. He must have a plan, one that revolves around his Dark Magician!'  
  
"Your move Panik."  
  
Panik drew a new card and smiled. 'Another Magic Card to boost my defences! Excellent. But his strategy eludes me, why play Dark Magician? My Beast of Talwar can destroy it. I know! His down card is a trap! He wants me to deactivate my own shield so he can attack me without my shield's protection! Well, I will not fall for it. I will ensure my defences are secure, then ready my Beast to power through his trap!'  
  
"I'll use a second Dark Energy card on my Castle! (3800) Now you'll never be able to destroy it!"  
  
Ranma frowned. Outwardly. Inwardly he was giddy. Panik fell for it. He was scrambling to raise defences, not counter his strategy. He drew another card, not what he was looking for, but it would keep Panik on the mental defensive.  
  
"I'll use the Book of Secret Arts to bolster my Dark Magician!" (3300/2900)  
  
'Yes, the Dark Magician, that his the centre of his plan! I must disrupt it! But how! Now my Beast cannot attack either monster of his, so I cannot lower my shield to attack! I must draw a powerful card! One that will work!'  
  
Drawing his next card he grinned. 'It won't destroy Dark Magician, but the elimination of Summoned Skull works well enough!'  
  
"Ranma, I have drawn a Fissure Magic Card!" He slapped it onto the field. "Fissure will destroy the weakest attack monster on your side of the field!"  
  
The magic card created a controlled earthquake underneath Summoned Skull, as the ground split and swallowed it whole.  
  
"There! Your monster is gone Ranma, what will you do?"  
  
Ranma simply drew his next card... and smirked, not smiled, smirked.  
  
"Win, of course."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hotaru looked at Ranma standing tall card in hand, wondering if his plan would truly work.  
  
---  
  
"Now Urd, listen and learn. Ranma's strategy should be remembered."  
  
---  
  
"You see Panik this one card I have is what I was looking for. And with it I will bring your Castle down."  
  
"Bah! Go ahead! Use your card; I am prepared for your combination! Your trap card and Magician will never beat me!"  
  
Ranma's reaction, Panik noted, was odd. He laughed. Hard. When Ranma got control he still looked ready to laugh.  
  
"But it's not a combination Panik! Just this card itself." So saying he showed Panik his down card, the picture looking like an imp with an open scroll. The scroll had one word written on it. 'Fake'.  
  
"A FAKE TRAP?! But then the Magician combo..."  
  
"There IS no combo, my Dark Magician was played to distract and confuse you, making you concentrate on your defence, not offence." He looked to Hotaru before continuing. "You see Hotaru, bullies like Panik terrorize people to feel strong, and when threatened themselves build defences and hide, like a turtle in it's shell. But even the best of defences have a flaw, and I will now use my magic card, Gravity Bind, to bring all of his walls down!"  
  
Ranma slapped his card down as the field started to shake. Soon all the monsters, Ranma's and Panik's, were forced to the ground.  
  
"Gravity Bind effects all monster with a level of four or higher! It pulls them to the ground by increasing the gravity on the field by a thousand times! And that also effects your Castle, which will crush your monster beneath it."  
  
Panik looked skyward to his floating Castle, and indeed, it was slowly falling, the floatation ring fighting the entire way. "Castle of Dark Illusions, full power to the floatation ring!"  
  
The ring surrounding the Castle began to glow, it's decent stopping. Panik was about to shout a victory cry as he heard a cracking noise. Looking back up he saw where the cracking was coming from.  
  
"NO! The floatation ring is overloading! It will self destruct, leaving the Castle with NOTHING holding it up!"  
  
As advertised the ring broke away and the Castle plummeted into the ground, all of Panik's monsters trapped beneath. Both Panik and Ranma realized that the Castle fall would not only destroy the monsters, but do damage to both the monsters and Panik's few remaining life points.  
  
With a loud thunderous crash the Castle hit the ground breaking apart as it did so, throwing up dust and debris, clouding the field. As a few moments passed the field cleared.  
  
The Dark Magician was still trapped to the earth from the pull of incredible gravity. Panik's monster and Castle were gone, shattered and sent to the Graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1450 Panik: 0 ------------  
  
"Impossible... My Castle... My monsters... They failed me!"  
  
"Wrong Panik."  
  
Panik looked to his opponent as the Eye of Ra glowed brightly on Ranma's forehead.  
  
"Your deck did not fail you, you failed you deck as a coward, a bully, and a tyrant! And in accordance with the Shadow Games your fate is MY choice!"  
  
"No! I beg of you, let me live!"  
  
"So you could bully others and force them into your bidding? Never! Your fate is... OBLIVION!"  
  
As Ranma thrusted his hand forward Panik's body turned to greyscale, then shattered like glass. As Panik left the world Ranma turned to the girl he had helped. We walked in front of her as Yami's presence retreated back into the puzzle.  
  
"Hey there Hotaru-Chan, you want to get out of here?"  
  
Hotaru's response caught him off-guard. She ran forward, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. For the next half hour only two words from the girl was distinguishable.  
  
"Thank You!"  
  
---  
  
"Awww... ain't that the CUTEST thing you ever did see?"  
  
Urd giggled to herself as she was sure Ranma found himself a girl. And a lovely one at that. Exodia nodded, smiling inwardly (Damn mouth) and watching his plan of giving Ranma a companion finally produce fruit of a sort. A little off from Plan A, but it works.  
  
"It seems Ranma will have a companion to take his mind off training and duelling. He shouldn't make them his life. And Hotaru should be able to help Ranma by granting emotional support, something he rarely got.  
  
"So, it's smooth sailing for them now?"  
  
"Hardly. Tests and challenges are abound in their future, but I recall an old saying from an old Pharaoh. 'For those who walk the road, a companion can and will be, the ever saving grace of the human soul.'"  
  
"And that means?"  
  
"Now, now Urd, I cannot explain everything, or it will lose meaning. Right?"  
  
"Maybe. I gotta go home and keep the squirt from dealing damage to Bell's man. See ya around."  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Lord Benjamin Panikal (Also known as Lord Panik)  
  
Deck Style: Castle of Dark Illusions' Terror Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Castle of Dark Illusions  
  
Other Monsters: Beast of Talwar, Snake Hair, Saber Slasher  
  
Info: Born into an upper class family, Panik got his kicks by hiring bandits and raiding other people's property. Although born into money, he loved to steal, but loved to terrorize even more. He shortened his last name to 'Panik' since he loved to make people panic. After he became a duellist he had a keep built with black stone called 'Panik's Tower' or 'Panik's Keep'.  
  
Author's Note: Ranma beat Panik, and looked good while doing it. As for the Castle's stats, the REAL stats for it are 920/1930, but in the Anime after the bonus it was 1300/2600, which didn't make sense. So I changed the stats to 1000/2000 to make it as the same stats as in the anime. Creative control, ya know. As for the bit with Urd and Exodia, no I'm not planning on adding the Three Norns, that was just a cameo. She may get a return performance, but don't count on it. Lastly we WILL be seeing Ryoga again, in some side-bits I'm gonna call 'The Misadventures of Ryoga Hibiki'. And like stated earlier P-Chan is so NOT going to have fun. Comments, Questions, Suggestions and Ideas are welcomed.  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma has to figure out what on earth he's going to do with Hotaru. Maybe find her a place in a small town? Then again there is that second deck... 


	8. Chapter VI: Ranma’s New Friend

Chapter VI: Ranma's New Friend  
  
'T: The Sire  
  
The one you asked me to follow has very excellent duelling skills. He has just defeated Lord Benjamin Panikal, as per our seer's prediction. His victory was very sound, only taking one hit to his life points. Unsure of any talks or bets made, I was flying my Sky Dragon at the time and only saw the duel from my telescope far from earshot. Regardless I am tracking, with the Ring's help, the Millennium Puzzle's bearer.  
  
According to our scriptures, the young man looks similar, if not exactly, alike 'He Who Sent The Items' to our world from Old Egypt.  
  
At current subject's name is unknown. He stands between 5'8 to 6 feet in height, has long black hair pulled into a pigtail, wear's strange garments I have not seen anywhere else. The shirt he wears looks like fine silk; he has worn them in red and white, always with dragon print. He also wears black slacks and simple boots.  
  
He currently travels with a young girl, one to two years his junior. It seems she was rescued from Lord Benjamin Panikal's grasp. She looks to be mildly unhealthy, or is at least easily tired. She is wearing a standard slave outfit from the Tea-Kea-Ire era, even if that slave outfit, and having slaves like that, is illegal. She has a borrowed sweater, and some torn slacks made to look like long shorts that are too big for her. Subject gave them to her, since he had nothing her size it seems.  
  
They are on the road to Jokokona at current. Will keep updated on subject's progress around Celadon. I hope this letter reaches you in good haste my Sire, as I keep track on 'The One's travels.  
  
I do hope he is the one you speak of from the legends, for if he is not 'He' may never rise again.  
  
F: Bakura Ryou.'  
  
---  
  
Ranma looked at the girl with concern. After she had calmed down they walked out of the keep and decided on a road to travel, since Hotaru wanted to get far away from that place. And with a good reason.  
  
But that wasn't what bothered him now. She seemed to be slowing down quickly, red in the face from exertion from the walk. Unsurprisingly he wasn't fazed by the travel, but even most of the guys and girls from his school could travel an hour on a simple path without wearing out. Hotaru looked ready to collapse.  
  
"Hotaru-Chan?" He began, stepping in front of the girl. "Why are you so tired?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, I just need a little rest is all." She stopped moving, and bent forward, hands on her knees panting.  
  
"Don't give me that Hotaru-Chan, this is an easy path but your exhausted all ready. What's the matter?"  
  
The first reply was startling. She sniffled. Then tears started running down her cheeks, while Ranma's mind started screaming 'WhatdidIdoWhatdidIdoWhatdidIdo?'  
  
"I've just been weak for years now since... an accident... with my Father and..." Then she went silent, leaving it in the air, looking to the ground.  
  
'Poor girl. Must be rough on her.' With that thought he placed his arms around her around. "It'll be OK Hotaru-Chan, It'll be OK."  
  
Hotaru relaxed for a few moments regaining her composure. When she did, Ranma picked her up 'damsel-in-distress' style with one arm behind her legs and the other supporting her back.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Simple. I'm going to carry you until you rest up, then you can walk again. I think you'll get stronger if you work out right, so I'll help you with that."  
  
As Ranma began walking down the road again Hotaru only thought one thing. 'This forest is rather warm.'  
  
---  
  
There are sounds that are well known. The sounds of a twenty-one-gun salute. The sounds of a NASCAR race. Or the bell of a boxing match. Then there was one sound, not well known, but used more in one day than all of the above combined.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?!?"  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was the source of this sound. The reason: He was lost and wanted someone to know he was suffering, or at least give him directions.  
  
Giving directions to Ryoga was like giving a rock some salad to eat, but only those who have heard of his semi-legendary ability to get lost in a closet. Yes Ryoga and his lost/space-warp curse was a pain in the ass. And often other parts of the body.  
  
Today he was lost in the artic tundra somewhere in Greenland. Never mind how he got there, no one quite knew. Except maybe that weird redhead that said she was the universe's greatest genius, but she seemed off somehow. And he didn't understand a thing of what she said.  
  
Still last he checked he was on a road with a sign that said 'Welcome to Texas, Drive the Friendly Way' in English.  
  
Ryoga turned around and smacked into something. Upon further inspection, it was a wall in a dark room. Upon turning around he saw a door. Although he was in a closet now that he saw the door he had a chance NOT to get lost! Maybe the person on the other side could help him get to Nermia and Akane, saved from an engagement to... one of them.  
  
Reaching and opening the door he heard a female voice say something.  
  
"Why'd those two run away, I just wanted them for a little while... OK, I wanted them for the week, but still..."  
  
The blonde turned around and did a double take. And smiled. "Hello Cutie-Pie."  
  
The following happened to Ryoga after that. Blood burst from his nose at all, or rather little, leather the girl wore. Then his eyes rolled back into his head. When his eye sockets would not allow his eyes further movement his head kept the movement up until his neck told him he reached the limits of it's range of backwards mobility. Then it was the rest of his body to move backwards as he fell onto the floor.  
  
And meanwhile Brianna Diggers wondered why the cute boy fainted.  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, the first of 'The Misadventures of Ryoga Hibiki.'  
  
---  
  
"Where in Japan are we Ranma?"  
  
Ranma sighed after putting the tent up for the night. He was not going to enjoy this.  
  
"Hotaru, this is not Japan."  
  
Hotaru gulped. "We're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, where are we?"  
  
Ranma sat down across from her, going through his pack for a dinner for two as he thought of the best way to put it.  
  
"Somehow you ended up in another world." Seeing her blink he elaborated. "What I mean is a world called Celadon. I was brought here to help a god get his powers back to normal. Then I supposed to go back and 'Return the Chaos' to earth."  
  
Hotaru double blinked. "So I'm away from everything and just dropped into another world?"  
  
"I know it's hard Hotaru-Chan, but you gotta tough it out. I know some folks at Arcus, a town I saved from Panik. I can drop ya off there and come back when..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ranma jumped at Hotaru's outburst. "I don't want to leave you! I know I'll be a burden, but I want to help you... I might not have the cards to duel like you can, but I still want to help."  
  
Ranma was silent for a while. "It's going to be dangerous, and you'll be safer in town, I can't drag someone who can't protect herself on a quest I'm not even sure of how to go about."  
  
Hotaru answered quickly. "Maybe, but I want to stay with you. I know you can keep me safe. Please?" She looked at him with the one weapon the Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh, even merged with Yami, could not withstand.  
  
Big-Puppy-Makes-You-Feel-Guilty Eyes.  
  
"... All right, but I still don't know..." Hotaru looked up as he seemed to stop and think. In truth he was talking to someone else.  
  
'Yami, do you think she could use the second deck?'  
  
'Ranma are you sure she could duel?'  
  
'She's not going to drop this Yami, and besides, with a deck she can defend herself.'  
  
'A good point Ranma. We'll need to teach her, but we have the time.'  
  
Once the talk was over Ranma reached back into his pack. Then passed something to Hotaru.  
  
"A... deck?"  
  
"Well, I was given a second one from the guy who sent me out here. I know he'd be glad to know it's been put to good use."  
  
The answer was a large smile from Hotaru, the first he saw since he laid eyes on the girl. "I'll need to teach you how to play and summon the monsters though, because you might be challenged yourself."  
  
Hotaru only nodded as Ranma went back to food preparation. 'Well, that went better than I thought.' Hotaru meanwhile began to excitedly look through her new deck.  
  
---  
  
A telescope was a wonderful device, Bakura thought to himself. His camp was behind some bushes far away from Ranma and Hotaru's camp, but close enough to see them clearly with the long object of glass and metal. He looked up as the monster he summoned, Yamatano Dragon Scroll, fluttered back to him with a letter tied to it. After recalling the weak, but quick, monster he read the letter.  
  
'T: Bakura Ryou  
  
Your observations intrigue me. Gain new knowledge of subject, name and whatever deck information that can be gathered. Same with the girl, the seer wishes information on her. Stay in the background however, there are those, as you well know, that may try and stop him from reviving 'Him' and I do not wish our observations to be known. Until your next report.  
  
F: The Sire.'  
  
---  
  
The gathered Senshi breathed heavily as the last of the Dark Nebula force fell back. This was not the way other beings have fought them.  
  
Other beings from Queen Beryl to Wiseman sent enemies out one by one. The beings, always monsters of some kind, attacked in odd ways, but rarely in close-quarters.  
  
And that's how Dark Nebula fought... for the first month. Afterwards, they sent out six to ten soldiers, not monsters but soldiers, at a time. And those soldiers used magic at a distance but also used speed, rush tactics, numbers, ambushes and surprises to fight. It didn't make sense!  
  
As one may guess, battle tactics are not needed to be a magical schoolgirl. In fact, they are almost frowned upon. Even Ami, AKA: Mercury, used little tactics outside of 'Find and Target Weakness', and she was smarter than most of her teachers. So far they only managed to win with superior firepower and saturating entire areas of enemies, Saturn's job, rather than actual tactics.  
  
Of course that stopped when they got up close and personal but the scouts could always put some distance in.  
  
But with the loss of the Senshi of Saturn they had to use multiple attacks to saturate areas, wasting energy in the process.  
  
Still they were more powerful than their opponents, but they could never KILL them, they always ran when they looked like a loosing battle.  
  
Uranus leaned on her sword, breathing heavily. "Damn this day can't get any worse."  
  
To her it couldn't. Hotaru was still missing, Pluto couldn't find her, the Time Gate was starting to come together but left HUGE blanks where Crystal Tokyo was supposed to be, and worst of all the battles were harder and harder to win. To her nothing could get worse.  
  
Enter Murphy's Law, Sub-Section Five, 'If you say it cannot get worse, inevitably it will get worse.' It was the Law of Murphy, and one that would once more be proven.  
  
"HOTCHA!"  
  
Today it would be proven by a three hundred year old, shrunken up, perverted master of combat. He was The Man. The Myth. The Legend. He was Happosai.  
  
He was also attached to Uranus' chest. More accurately her breast. Her bust. Bosom. Hooters. Whatever you called them this THING was nuzzling those two large pieces of flesh like one would a long lost lover. However to Uranus, Michiru was the ONLY one that could do THAT to her.  
  
"GET OFF!" She sung a fist at it, but it bolted around and goosed her, then jumping to a bench. The other Senshi watched on as Uranus approached the thing with a murderous glare.  
  
"Come on sweet-thing, could you deny an old man of harmless pleasure?"  
  
Before ANYONE blinked the gnome rushed forward, nuzzled Uranus again, glomped Neptune, squeezed Mars, goosed Mercury, grabbed Venus, groped Jupiter, and fondled Moon, before running off. The assembled girls stood in shock at first from the sheer SPEED of the demon, then at what it did to them. One by one a cry sounded.  
  
"That DEMON!"  
  
"ONLY MICHIRU-CHAN/HARUKA-KUN CAN DO THAT!"  
  
"I'LL FRY HIS ASS!!"  
  
"ONLY A CUTE GUY CAN DO THAT TO ME!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO DEEP FREEZE HIM!"  
  
"HE STOLE MY PANTIES!"  
  
Everyone looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"I never knew that could come OFF of this outfit, but HE STOLE THEM!"  
  
The assembled Senshi went passed the rage of a pervert defiling them. That THING run off with the Princess' undergarments. It would die. Painfully.  
  
"KILL IT!"  
  
Seven Sailor Senshi began the chase after Happosai, supreme pervert.  
  
They were then joined by a space pirate, an alien princess, three goddess, a demoness, a robot with a cat's brain, a kendoist from a dorm, a tamer of digital monsters, a lightning throwing oni, a boyfriend-seeking devil hunter, various female martial artist, and the cutest scientific genius in the universe.  
  
The race was on.  
  
---  
  
"Go on and try them on Hotaru-Chan."  
  
Ranma considered it actual luck that he and Hotaru and stumbled on this little Tailor's Shop, he thought as Hotaru went into the closed room. His clothing far from fitted her, and she needed clothing of her own, as well as a sleeping bag, backpack, and other camping tools.  
  
The night they slept in the woods was different. Ranma gave Hotaru his sleeping bag, most of his sleeping arrangements were worse than being in the woods sans sleeping bag, but Hotaru wouldn't sleep without Ranma next to her. Inside the bag. When asked why her answer was simple.  
  
"I don't want you to be cold."  
  
Despite protests that he would be just fine Hotaru and the 'Large Puppy Dog's Eyes' assault won out. It wasn't so bad to him though, she was warm and small, and he just wanted her close to keep her safe.  
  
"I'm ready." Hotaru called as she stepped from the changing booth... and it took Ranma a moment to breathe again.  
  
Hotaru choose an outfit similar to what she wore when she got to the new and strange world, but with some differences. The black tights were back, but the long-sleeved shirt was traded for a short-sleeved one and was white, not black. Over top was a black vest that hugged her body, the bottom and top buttons undone. The knee length skirt was also back, but an inch above the bottom a white stripe went around it that was two inches thick. Lastly black knee length tie-up boots finished the look. The boots had thick soles and was made of good leather to ensure durability.  
  
Ranma summed up the look in a word. "Beautiful."  
  
Both Ranma and Hotaru blushed, Ranma because he couldn't believe he let that slip, and Hotaru because she was never honestly called beautiful before. She looked around shyly before speaking. "Thank you Ranma. I'm happy you like it."  
  
The outfit, and similar ones, was quickly bought. After finding a quiet inn they retired to a room were Ranma spent most of the night explaining the history and rules of The Shadow Games.  
  
---  
  
After recovering and finding his pack, but loosing his shirt Ryoga screamed and RAN. That girl scared him. He quickly ran around the Digger's mansion, entering and exiting several rooms, finally found the stairs, ran past the large spotted cat-woman, kept screaming, ran through the door without opening it making a lost-boy hole in said door and kept RUNNING!  
  
Even Brittany was impressed with the speed he ran at.  
  
Afterwards the lost curse went into overdrive, while Ryoga blamed Ranma for everything, even his lost shirt, torn off by the blonde girl.  
  
Why he never found his clothing but ALWAYS relocated his pack was a mystery only Kami-Sama knew, but probably couldn't explain.  
  
Ryoga kept running and set the world ablaze.  
  
The Leaning Tower of Pisa was quickly turned into The Fallen Tower of Pisa.  
  
Police were called to a possible Terrorist attack at The Statue of Liberty as an Asian man with a heavy pack ran around screaming.  
  
The Tour Du France was then won by Ryoga. Where he got the bicycle is another file for the 'Really Strange' folder.  
  
Several terrorists lost a firefight with the American Army as a yellow blur ran them over.  
  
Eventually Ryoga lost the adrenaline-fight-or-flight-well-flight- sounds-good-reflex rush and stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Of course it was a very hostile place where he rested.  
  
"COME BACK HERE PERVERT!"  
  
"FRY!"  
  
"DIE"  
  
"GIVE ME BACK ME PANTIES!"  
  
"KILL HIM!"  
  
Ryoga turned to see a very bad thing.  
  
Several angry and rather powerful members of the female gender was chasing Happosai, pervert of perverts. Between them they had energy attacks, swords, fire and lightning, ice and love chains, big heavy objects and one Ray-Gun-Of-Death.  
  
All fired/thrown at the same time.  
  
Happosai deftly dodged them all.  
  
Of course that didn't stop the attacks from going in the direction they were sent. To Ryoga there was one problem.  
  
Since Happosai moved out of the way HE was in the line of fire.  
  
Despite the massive property destruction in Tokyo and it's wards, the resulting explosion was pretty damn impressive.  
  
And as Ryoga sailed into the distance turning into a speck in the sky like two pokemon thieves and their cat, and said a phrase used over and over again.  
  
"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Unlike Team Rocket, Ryoga didn't 'blast off' as often.  
  
But when he did he got big points for distance.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: That's all for chapter six. Yes I KNOW there wasn't any big life-or-death duel, but this was a chap to try and bring Hotaru more into the fic and start up Ryoga's side 'misadventures' which will add a few laughs now and then. The Senshi will also have some trouble with Dark Nebula's tactics, and without Saturn they won't get that lucky break to end it quickly. As for Happosai... well we ALL know about him. Unfortunately. Lastly we all know Bakura is playing spy/messenger boy, but to whom? And why? And how well will Hotaru take to dueling? And when will Ranma start finding Exodia's 'items'? So many questions, so few answers.  
  
Next Chapter: Who is that dueling in Jokokona? Stay tuned. 


	9. Chapter VII: Hotaru’s First Duel! Atta...

Chapter VII: Hotaru's First Duel! Attack of the Mighty Maha Vailo!  
  
Nermia. The ward of Japan infamous for a bi-monthly demon, the quarter-monthly Prince-Seeking Brides, martial art duels fought on a ridiculous level of skill and power, school personal with flora growing from their heads and being able to suck away energy, styles of combat that make NO sense what-so-ever, and really wacky people.  
  
It was also home to Akane Tendo, Nermia's greatest fighter.  
  
However that title was dropped onto her by default. Ryoga only showed up once in while (Yesterday he came in with some odd story about a woman trying to rape him and being hit by a 'Kill the Pervert' parade), The Amazons left town (Cologne and Shampoo because Ranma couldn't be found. Moose followed, proclaiming his love to several imamate objects along the way), Ukyou's Father dragged her away after he learned Ranma was one of 'them', and Kuno and the 'We Want to Date You' crowd still held back. No one had heard from Kodachi for a long while, and everyone was thankful to be rid of 'Laughs-Real-Bad'.  
  
So hence with everyone better gone or holding back Akane was once more Queen of Fighters in Nermia, by default.  
  
Others wouldn't want the title by default, but Akane didn't much care. She was happy.  
  
She was also doing something dangerous. Cooking.  
  
To many cooking isn't very dangerous. Even the use of hot oil is safe if one is mindful of the oil. And while some people don't cook, or disliked to cook, many can cook by simply buying a cookbook and following the printed instructions. This falls under the category of 'Common Sense.'  
  
In Nermia, Common Sense is more like Uncommon Sense.  
  
So with the cookbook open and ignored Akane prepared a feast fit for nothing that was alive. Even maggots and vultures went AWAY from her dishes. Some may take this as a sign one's cooking isn't very well made.  
  
But not Akane and her Uncommon Sense. Of course the 'Happi Dish' three days ago would be a good warning of poorly cooked food. The Happi Dish was named because when it was taken out of the oven it proceeded to molest Akane. Then it ran/slid/plopped/crawled/whatever around the house attaching itself to both Akane's and Kasumi's breasts as well as Soun's groin area. Soun Tendo responded the way he faced all challenges in life.  
  
He broke down and bawled like a baby. He then decided to let the world, or anyone who didn't tune him out, know that only his late wife could do that to him. After an hour Akane proved her talent in the art of war by defeating the cooked demon in single combat. (Or in other words kept malleting it over and over until it stopped moving and looked dead)  
  
Let it be known Akane's talent to create life forms from cooking ingredients was matched only by a red-haired scientist.  
  
May the hungry be wary. Akane cooks a feast tonight.  
  
---  
  
Jokokona. A small city with a town square where duelists spent time practicing, dueling and making bets and wagers. Cards were bought and traded in specialty stores nearby, and was the current location of the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle and a young girl excited by the new potential of dueling.  
  
When she got home to earth she could use her cards along side her normal attacks. And since most of her cards lacked the power to lay waste to large areas at a time she felt she would have to worry less of friendly- fire problems among the Senshi.  
  
Let it be known that the Moon Kingdom's dislike of the Shadow Games was currently unknown to she who is called 'The Bringer of the Silence'.  
  
Ranma took the lead as they made their way to the square. Soon he figured Hotaru would be ready for her first duel. He wasn't sure how she would fare, but Hotaru proved to be a smart and mature girl. She learned the rules and her cards quickly enough, although she had yet to memorize every card in her deck.  
  
But even Yami was pleased with her progress, as he and Ranma looked at people that might be suitable as Hotaru's first opponent. He wanted Hotaru to play a friendly game (Non-life Threatening by a maniacal duelist) or two before they went out to look for the items to free Exodia. He was sure he'd find someone friendly for her to face off with around here in Jokokona.  
  
Then Murphy, book of laws in hand, gave him a Japanese Raspberry.  
  
"AARRRGG! DANG IT!"  
  
"That sounded... familiar." Ranma noted as he ran towards the shout. Hotaru followed as quickly as she could.  
  
Ranma got to a section of the square as the one and only Mai Valentine lost a duel. To a man with an angular face and long nose. He wore a dark blue cloak and stood around 5'6.  
  
"Ha! Your Harpies aren't so tough, eh? The Psychic Teak has foreseen this."  
  
"Shut up you dork!"  
  
Mai quickly stormed away as she stomped away from the disappointed people of her hometown. To return after being freed from Panik, only to lose to that JERK! Nothing was going right today.  
  
"Hey Mai!" Or almost nothing.  
  
She turned to see Mister Save-The-Day himself, Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. Beside him stood a girl, maybe a year younger than him. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Ranma, guess you saw my embarrassing loss, huh?"  
  
"No only heard your shout of losing in an embarrassing fashion."  
  
"Gee, that SO boosts my self-esteem."  
  
"Nothing valuable betted?"  
  
"Just some cash, no problems. So, who's your friend?"  
  
Hotaru looked towards to blonde duelist and Ranma as they chatted, wondering how they could know each other if he hadn't been on this world long as he said.  
  
"I suppose introductions need to be made. Hotaru, this is Mai Valentine a duelist and former slave of Panik." Both women flinched at the name. "Mai, this is Hotaru Tomoe, one of Panik's goons caught her."  
  
"Sorry Kiddo, I know first hand what he's like."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So Mai," Ranma began. "Who was that?"  
  
Mai sighed. "Psychic Teak. He claims he can foresee the future and uses it in dueling. He's a jerk, but he seems to know what card he'll get before he draws it."  
  
Ranma frowned in thought. "How can he do that, I don't think psychic powers exist."  
  
"Me either, but he is convincing. He's beaten most of the resident duelists and took their money. But maybe you could take him on."  
  
Ranma arched an eyebrow as she continued. "News travels fast. Someone saw a man and girl walk away from the Tower and Panik has vanished of the face of Celadon. You beat him didn't you?"  
  
"Of course. Told ya not to worry."  
  
Mai smiled warmly at the two and started walking, gesturing the two people to follow. "Why don't I buy you two lunch, I know a good spot."  
  
---  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
Akane sighed as she turned to the (not) well-cooked food on a plate, placed upon the table. Many would consider it odd that a food would not only look like mutated moss mixed with slime, but keep bubbling and spewing gas while almost at room temperature. Many would consider this a valuable warning sign, but Akane was not among the many.  
  
She was the proud. The few. A member of the 'completely-oblivious- to-the-obvious' club.  
  
Of course she went to find someone to eat her creation. To her dismay no one was in the house. Ryoga was lost (What else is new?), Nabiki left ever since 'He' was kicked out, Kasumi was shopping (And later returned to the store to buy cleaning products when the smell of not-really- food food was found in the air) and Soun was somewhere. (IE: Hiding until the thing-called-food-that-really-wasn't-food-but-maybe-toxic-waste was gone)  
  
So with much disappointment Akane found a spoon and ate her creation.  
  
Upon returning to the house, Soun Tendo used the stomach pump on his comatose daughter.  
  
---  
  
Lunch was eaten at a small inn that specialized in chicken. Taking some advice from Yami, Ranma did not display the Saotome Eating Techniques and ate at a respectable pace. He still ate far more than his female companions.  
  
The three duelists engaged in some small talk, Hotaru and Mai getting on surprisingly well. Eventually Mai paid for the food, but they hung around the inn for a bit. After some time Hotaru excused herself, saying she would take a short walk.  
  
"She a nice person Ranma, ya know?"  
  
"I know, it's a shame that Panik..."  
  
"Say no more, say no more."  
  
"So what do you know about Teak?"  
  
"Not much, he's been making winnings around town like a madman. No one likes him though; he's an arrogant bastard. He hangs around the square a lot. You going to try him?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you want to clean his clock."  
  
In truth that was the plan of Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh. Enter Murphy's Law.  
  
---  
  
"How long could it take to find one person?"  
  
Hotaru looked about the Town Square for this Psychic Teak. In a way Teak was much like Panik, someone who liked to bully others, or in this case take their money. Dueling was a legal way to do this, but to her he was still bullying.  
  
And now she could stand up to them. Placing a hand on her deck she smiled at her newfound power.  
  
Let it be known that back on Earth Hotaru was bullied for being weaker than others, and having her ability to heal other people. She had dealt with bullies before. Never very well, as the best she could hope for was to not be found or not really hurt. Then there was Panik, who didn't just do it to feel strong, but for his own pleasure.  
  
Hotaru understandably hated bullies. But for once she had the power to stand up to them without the need of others, so she asked about Teak and where she could find him, hence why she was in the town square.  
  
She understood the rules and had enough money (Given to her by Ranma) to make a bet, and she had a deck that could win.  
  
However she was acting surprisingly like the lost fighter Ryoga. When Ryoga learned a new technique he would then firmly believe in it's ability to beat Ranma. He would think there was no flaw.  
  
Hotaru believed even without actual experience that she too could win, and saw no reason she could lose. She was on an equal footing with the bullies and could defend herself and others from those same bullies.  
  
Once she found the bully that is.  
  
---  
  
"So there she is, huh?" Teak looked at his next victim. Young girl. Hand on deck. Dark clothing. Name: Hotaru Tomoe. According to a hired hand she was looking to duel him.  
  
He smiled. She looked eager. Too eager.  
  
'She's inexperienced in dueling! Perfect! I can beat her with ease'  
  
And The Psychic Teak stalked his target, with greedy intent.  
  
---  
  
Many people looked on with sad looks. Today was a day to be mourned. A day to remember for the loss all have suffered. This from a simple sight.  
  
Mai Valentine, Jokokona's favorite single woman, was walking beside a very handsome man.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma and Mai ignored the fact all the men looked like a funeral took place and asked about where Teak was. No one had seen him really. He liked to keep a low profile, a good idea when you piss people off a lot. Eventually they approached an old man.  
  
"Excuse us sir," Ranma began. "We're looking for Teak, you know where to find him?"  
  
"Teak eh?" The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kinda funny really. A little lass been askin' for him too."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yup. Cute little purple haired girl too. Dun knows what she wants with a creep like that."  
  
"Cute little..."  
  
"Purple haired girl..."  
  
Ranma and Mai looked at each other almost knowing the answer.  
  
"Yap, said her name was... Ortarlo? No... Oh! Hotaru, that's... Hey, where ya goin'? People got no respect for the elderly these days."  
  
---  
  
"Good day little girl."  
  
Hotaru let out a yelp as she turned around. The cloak was easily recognizable as Teak stepped onto the pathway. People began to gather around, knowing Teak was about to duel, and all hoping he'd lose.  
  
"Teak, right?"  
  
"Yes. I have... foreseen your arrival. You wish do duel me do you not? Do not answer, I already know. State your wager!"  
  
"One hundred twenty five silver."  
  
"What's the matter, parents do not give you enough of an allowance?" Seeing Hotaru's face turn to anger he continued. "Very well. That amount suits the time I will spend here. Shuffle your deck, and prepare to learn the power of a Psychic!"  
  
---  
  
In the distance the arena began to form and Ranma already knew what was happening. He and Mai ran towards it. The Puzzle glowed for a moment.  
  
"She wouldn't challenge Teak, would she?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so, but I didn't think she left for a walk."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Hotaru isn't that healthy. She's tried to stay near me ever since we hit town in case she started to feel tired. I gotta make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble. She's never dueled before!"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yes. I was teaching her how, but she never faced an opponent before."  
  
"Then she's in trouble, Teak maybe a jerk, but he's good!"  
  
---  
  
"LET'S DUEL!"  
  
------------ Hotaru: 2000 Teak: 2000 ------------  
  
Each player drew five cards as the duel began.  
  
"OK my dear." Teak began. "My game starts with Psychic Kappa (400/1000) in defence mode."  
  
The monster that rose up kneeling looked like a weird frog with a turtle's shell.  
  
"Your move."  
  
Hotaru looked at her hand and started to think of her next move.  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
She lifted her head up to look outside the arena as Ranma and Mai broke through the crowd. 'Oh no! He's going to be so upset that I ran off like this!'  
  
Ranma stopped a few feet from the field and looked at Hotaru. She looked like she had her hand in the cookie jar. 'Well, I can't stop this. Guess I should help her in whatever way I can.'  
  
"Hotaru-Chan... be careful. And trust in your deck."  
  
Hotaru looked surprised for a moment then smiled and turned back to her hand. She took a card from it and played it. "Kanan, The Swordsmistress in attack mode!"  
  
The warrior woman rose up, blonde hair covering half her face, and with scarce green armour for protection. One hand held a shield, the other a sword.  
  
"Attack!"  
  
The Lady-Warrior ran forward and swung her sword, dispatching the amphibian.  
  
"Predictable. But my next card will change that. Ill Witch (1600/1500), Attack Mode."  
  
What happened next shocked Hotaru and Ranma, as well as many in the crowd. Teak drew the top card from his deck and played it, revealing the greenish sick female card, Ill Witch.  
  
"How in the world?"  
  
"I am the Teak, a psychic after all. Ill Witch, Virus Wind!"  
  
The sickened Witch blew forth a stream of green gas, causing Kanan to fall over coughing and causing death.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1800 Teak: 2000 ------------  
  
"Go ahead, bring out your next card."  
  
Hotaru drew from her deck and played a card from her hand. "Beautiful Headhuntress, Attack Mode!"  
  
Hotaru's second card was a Japanese-like woman in a grey kimono. Her hair was elegantly done, but was a contrast to the foot thick, five feet tall, butcher knife style handle sword she handled. (1600/800)"  
  
"That's all I can do for this turn."  
  
Teak nodded as he drew his next card, but placed it without looking at it. "One card, face down."  
  
Hotaru blinked at his action, but thought nothing of it. She drew a new card and smiled as she saw it.  
  
"I'll play Legendary Sword, and use it to boost Headhuntress' attack power! (1900/1100) Attack! Beautiful Executioner's Strike!"  
  
The warrior woman charged forward as Teak flipped over his card. "I counter with the magic card Sword of the Deep-Seated. It will boost Ill Witch, beyond your monster's power. (2100/2000) Counter Attack Ill Witch, Virus Wind!"  
  
The Ill Witch coughed green gas in a counter attack. Gas met sword, and to Hotaru's horror, sword lost. The elegant warrior was killed.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1600 Teak: 2000 ------------  
  
"She's getting creamed in there!"  
  
Ranma could only agree with Mai as Hotaru shakily drew her next card.  
  
"Your right, but Teak is up to something. There must be a trick to his 'psychic powers'."  
  
Inside the arena Hotaru fished her move with a defence monster.  
  
"My next card will also be played face down." And like Ill Witch and the Sword, he played the card from the top of his deck face down. "Now Ill Witch, destroy the defence monster."  
  
Ill Witch sent out the gas and killed off another monster. Hotaru drew a new card and played it. "Judge Man, Attack Mode!" (2200/1500)  
  
The bearded warrior with a deep blue judge's cloak arose, club held in one hand. "Attack, Heavy Club Bash!"  
  
Judge Man charged in as Teak flipped his down card. "As I have foreseen, I counter with my down card, Rush Recklessly. I can boost my monster's power for a single turn, and destroy Judge Man. (2800/2000) Virus Wind!"  
  
The gas was sent out once more, and the mighty judge fell, gasping for air before he shattered. Ill Witch then lost the power of Teak's Quick Play Magic Card. (2100/2000)  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1000 Teak: 2000 ------------  
  
'How is this happening!? He knows what will happen before I do!' Hotaru tried to come up with a plan as she drew a new card. Her face-hardened as she saw her card. She played it onto the field.  
  
"Attack Mode, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"WHAT!? Your deck contains that rare a card?!"  
  
Bursting from the light the large black dragon arose. With a slim torso and arms, long neck and wide wings it hovered before landing on the ground, standing tall above Ill Witch. (2400/2000)  
  
"Inferno Fireblast, destroy Ill Witch!"  
  
Rearing back it's head the dragon gathered it's power into it's mouth, before sending it at the sickened woman.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1000 Teak: 1700 ------------  
  
The crowd quickly roared in approval. Ranma frowned in thought.  
  
Teak quickly got over his shock. Damn his outburst, he needed to remain in control. He drew a card and smiled. Then he turned to his deck for a moment.  
  
"I'll admit, your dragon is a sight to see. I never saw a Red-Eyes before. But I will beat it. Next turn, I will draw the card I need!"  
  
Hotaru frowned at this. 'No way, he's trying to scare me, like Panik tried to do with Ranma.'  
  
"One card in defence mode, your turn little girl."  
  
"Red-Eyes, attack!"  
  
The dragon once more sent a fireball into a monster, destroying it. Teak drew his next card and played it to the field.  
  
"For all your dragon's power, he cannot stand up to the might... Of Maha Vailo! Attack Mode!" (1550/1400)  
  
The monster that rose was feminine, dressed in a deep blue cloak with wing-like extensions. An elaborate headdress finished the look.  
  
"But... that is way weaker than my dragon."  
  
"Yes, but now I add my magic card, the Axe of Despair to it. And you will despair at the thousand attack boost it gives Maha Vailo." (2550/1400)  
  
He kept going even with Hotaru's shocked look. "Even better is Vailo's power. For every card equipped to her she gains another five hundred attack points! (3050/1400) Now Maha Vailo, attack! Powered Energy Burst!"  
  
The sorceress gathered a powerful force of energy in her hands and then fired it at the dragon in a beam. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon valiantly fought the blast, but was shattered from the blow.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 350 Teak: 1700 ------------  
  
"Can you stand up to my mighty Maha Vailo?"  
  
Hotaru looked at where her dragon once stood in shock. "How... how did he know..." Then nearly breaking down she shouted to the world, "WHAT CAN I DO NOW!?"  
  
"HOTARU!"  
  
Quickly her head looked towards Ranma, eyes filled with... confidence? Arrogance?  
  
Or... trust?  
  
"Calm yourself Hotaru-Chan, or you will only help him. You can take him."  
  
"But HOW!? He knows what I'm going to do before I do! He knows what he'll draw before he draws it! How can I beat that!?"  
  
"Because he is a fraud."  
  
The crowd, Teak, Hotaru and Mai as one turned to him. Teak spoke first.  
  
"Me? A fraud? Have I not proven my powers? I knew every card I had before I drew them. And I know what she'll do before she completes her move."  
  
"Is that so? What about the dragon?" The crowd mumbled for a moment. "If you were a true psychic you would not have only known of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in her deck, but you have not been surprised at it's appearance."  
  
"Lies! Lies I say!"  
  
Hotaru closed her eyes as she thought on this.  
  
'OK, so he isn't a psychic... but then how does he know what he's drawing? How could he predict what card is at the top of his deck? And... What is that smell?'  
  
Hotaru lifted her head and sniffed the air. Ranma looked at her confused.  
  
"I... smell something... Like... Perfume?"  
  
"Perfume?" The crowd blinked in unison.  
  
"Perfume?" Mai blinked. "What does perfume have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing at all, she's just... Yes! Just smelling things! Like the flowers!"  
  
"Oh really Teak?" Ranma smirked as the 'psychic' began to sweat. "Why are you so worried about perfume? Allergies acting up?" The crowd laughed at that, as Hotaru kept smelling the air.  
  
"Lilac, Vanilla, Pepper, there's a LOT of smells, maybe, I can't count... them... I GET IT NOW!"  
  
Everyone in the area turned to the duelling girl. "You ARE a fake! You covered your cards with PERFUME!"  
  
"What! Lies! You're just stalling! Yes, that's it!"  
  
"Then why are you denying it like THAT! You are the one lying, 'Psychic' Teak!"  
  
"FRAUD!"  
  
"LIER!"  
  
"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TEAK!"  
  
"KICK HIS BUTT HOTARU!"  
  
Teak looked about as the crowd began to change into a mob. Ranma could only smile as the crowd started to chant for his friend.  
  
"Very well. Even with my 'Psychic' Strategy uncovered, I will still win! Maha Vailo is too strong for you to attack!"  
  
'I hate to face facts, but he's right. Right now Battle Warrior is my only monster, and he's not even in Maha's league! Ranma told me to trust my deck. Well, here we go.'  
  
Hotaru drew her card. Her face hardened in determination.  
  
"Battle Warrior, Attack Mode! (700/1000)"  
  
The monster that rose up was a blue armored warrior with braced knuckles and a visor. It took a basic martial arts stance.  
  
"Bah! Far too weak..."  
  
"And I also play Tailor of the Fickle!"  
  
Teak blinked. "Tailor of the Fickle? What does THAT do?"  
  
Hotaru smiled. Not, Ranma noted her cute smile but an I'm-Gonna-Love- This-And-Your-Not smile. "Tailor of the Fickle lets me move an equipment card to another monster that can use it. So I can now take the Axe of Despair from your Maha Vailo and give it to Battle Warrior!"  
  
As soon as she played it the dynamics of power shifted. Maha Vailo lost both the Axe and with her equip bonus. (1550/1400) Meanwhile Battle Warrior grew in power from Teak's Axe of Despair. (1700/1000)/  
  
"Battle Warrior Attack with Ultimate Battle Fist!"  
  
The unarmed warrior charged, rearing back his fist only to throw it into Maha Vailo, shattering it to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 350 Teak: 1550 ------------  
  
Teak gritted his teeth. "My Maha Vailo... You will PAY!"  
  
The crowd on the other hand... began to chant.  
  
"HO-TA-RU!" Clap-Clap-Clap. "HO-TA-RU!" Clap-Clap-Clap "HO-TA-RU!"  
  
Even Ranma and Mai got in on the chant, causing Hotaru to beam at everyone, and Teak to get angrier. He was a seasoned duellist however, and kept in control.  
  
"Very well. Have your small victory, but know this. I have another two Axes of Despair, as WELL as another two Maha Vailo monster cards... I will draw them and END your life points. For now, I place a monster card in defence mode."  
  
Hotaru drew a card, and placed it to the field. "One card, face down. Battle Warrior Attack!"  
  
The warrior attacked the hidden monster. It rose to meet the attack and was shattered for the trouble.  
  
Teak drew a new card. 'My Maha Vailo, as predicted. And... Yes, that smell means a second Axe of Despair... Excellent, next turn I will crush her.' "I place another monster in defence mode."  
  
Once more the warrior charged. When it hit another defence monster was gone. But Teak could only smile as he drew his next card.  
  
"Say goodbye girl! Maha Vailo in attack mode! (1550/1400) And I will boost her with Axe of Despair! (3050/1400)"  
  
'I have her now!' "Attack Maha Vailo, Powered Energy Burst!"  
  
"Trap Card Activate!"  
  
As Maha Vailo glowed with power Hotaru flipped over her trap card. Instantly the glow began to disappear.  
  
"WHAT!? My Maha Vailo is loosing power! How is this possible?"  
  
Hotaru gave a smiled. "My Trap Card, Reverse Trap!"  
  
"Reverse WHAT?"  
  
"Reverse Trap lets me switch any newly equipped card of yours from an increase in power to a decrease in power! And not just the boost Maha gets from the Axe, but from herself as well!"  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! MY MAHA VAILO!" (50/1400)  
  
"Battle Warrior, Ultimate Battle Fist!"  
  
As the Maha Vailo began to stumble Battle Warrior charged in with a fist. Maha Vailo was on the wrong end of the 'One Hit Wonder'.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 350 Teak: 0 ------------  
  
The cards returned to their owners and a total of two hundred and fifty silver coins were placed in Hotaru's hand inside a pouch. As it was a 'friendly' duel no choices of 'fate' was allowed. Hotaru walked to Ranma head held a little low.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran off like that, I just wanted to stand up for everyone he picked on."  
  
Ranma placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head, smiling down at her.  
  
"It's OK Hotaru, but next time let me be there with you."  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded as Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Besides, you did good kid. You kicked his ASS!"  
  
"NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!"  
  
The trio turned to the sound to find Teak running from several of the locals. Items were being tossed as he made a break for town, vowing to get a cloak that he could RUN in!  
  
The rest of the crowd...  
  
"Let's here it for Hotaru!"  
  
"Hip-Hip-HORAY! Hip-Hip-HORAY! Hip-Hip-HORAY!"  
  
And the subject of the attention blushed as for once she was not feared or persecuted but cheered on by many.  
  
And many would remember the little girl that they could look up to.  
  
---  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?"  
  
Ryoga was in the desert. A hot, dry place that was harsh on life.  
  
Strangely he got there from a place wherever that strange Steve person was rounding up a crocodile.  
  
He turned as his scenery changed again as he entered a realm rather close to hell.  
  
He then saw the four most feared creatures ever devised by anyone. The Telletubbies.  
  
"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Hotaru Tomoe  
  
Deck Style: Warrior's Sword Deck (With a splash of dragon)  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Buster Blader  
  
Other Monsters: Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Judge Man, Axe Raider  
  
Info: Transported suddenly into Celadon, Hotaru was caught by 'Bandit' Keith Howard and forced into slavery by Lord Benjamin Panik. She was later freed by Ranma, who gave her the second deck from his pack. She despises bullies, and wants to stop them from hurting other people. Even if her body is weak she makes up for it with her strong heart.  
  
Name: 'Psychic' Teak Gordon  
  
Deck Style: Maha Vailo Psycho Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Maha Vailo  
  
Other Monsters: Ill Witch, Psychic Kappa  
  
Info: An expert on smells and perfumes, Teak Gordon got the idea of identifying his cards with scents. Since he has a larger than average nose, he found his sense of smell was quite good. To intimidate opponents he created his 'Psychic Scam' using the smells to announce the cards as he played them from his deck, not his hand.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, Hotaru was given her chance, not only to duel, but to shine as well. Now that Hotaru has a needed confidence boost (Although still rather low) she can really help Ranma out. As for Teak, YES he is my first opponent in the series that was NOT in the show, but I was inspired to make this duel and character from the duellist 'Esper Roba' a 'psychic' himself, and Joey's duel with Mai in the anime. (Hence the smell thing) OK, so I ripped that from the anime, but I liked the scene too much. As for Ryoga... I suppose we should feel sorry for him, eh? And Akane... well she's not going to have fun either. We won't see her as much as we see P- Chan, but it'll be plenty bad still. Knights of the True Fiancée need not read.  
  
Next Chapter: Got Exodia? 


	10. Chapter VIII Part One: Trapped Caves, U...

Chapter VIII Part One: Trapped Caves, Unknown Challenges  
  
"Well this is it then." Mai said, as Ranma and Hotaru stood with their packs on their backs. They were on the outskirts of Jokokona ready to continue onwards.  
  
"Yes. It was nice to see you again. Be sure to take care of yourself."  
  
"You too handsome. And keep your head up Hotaru, you gotta whole town cheering for you."  
  
"Thanks Mai."  
  
"See you two down the road!"  
  
As their good-byes wound down Ranma and Hotaru began down a new path, ready to meet any new challenges.  
  
---  
  
The Tendo Home has seen many things. Many challengers. And the oddest things this side of The Addam's Family. However this was a new sight.  
  
Kasumi cleaning the kitchen with a sandblaster.  
  
Akane's cooking was usually neater than this, only looking like a tornado passed through or World War Three decided to take place in the kitchen.  
  
But never before had it looked like a nuclear warhead went off. And she had to literally PEEL the wallpaper off just to clean the walls. You'd think it couldn't be worse.  
  
But this was Nermia where Murphy's laws were proven repeatedly and a one in a million chance happened every Tuesday.  
  
And Murphy probably sat back and laughed as Akane took what she could scrape up putting in on a plate, fork at the ready, waiting for a taste- tester (AKA: Person ready to commit suicide) to show up.  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!?"  
  
And that was the point in time Ryoga Hibiki had to stumble into the Tendo yard. Maybe it was luck, maybe it was the lost curse or maybe just Murphy having a good laugh. Whatever it was Akane opened the door carrying a plate of something.  
  
"Hello Ryoga!"  
  
And Ryoga literally stopped to bask in the sight of Akane Tendo, the kindest, gentlest person on Earth. A goddess among human kind.  
  
It should be noted that with all the blows Ryoga took to the head since studying the Art of Combat, and the fact that the Hibiki line was never the smartest in the universe, and hatred for Ranma made Akane look like a princess in need of saving greatly influenced his views of the youngest Tendo daughter.  
  
Not all of them quite right.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, you OK? You spaced out a bit."  
  
Shaking his head to regain his senses Ryoga responded by saying, "Yes Akane, I'm fine."  
  
"Good, I just made this, want to try some?"  
  
Nodding he took a fork from the plate, scooped up whatever it was and chewed.  
  
Shortly thereafter a very non-aerodynamic missile left Nermia with a cry of 'RYOGA NO BAKA!!' following. Akane stomped back into the house wondering why Ryoga acted like he was dying. It may have only been a little overcooked.  
  
Jacob's Law, or Murphy's Law, subsection fourteen, Akane's Collaterally: To err is human. To blame it on someone else is even more human.  
  
---  
  
Monster cards, Hotaru noted, had many uses. Duelling, protection, and what she was currently doing.  
  
Insisting that Ranma shouldn't be carrying her when she got tired, since she felt that he would probably need his arms for something else and it was too much work to carry her everywhere, she found a new mode of transportation.  
  
Ranma attempted a counter by saying he carried a three hundred pound pack while swimming across the Sea of Japan so carrying a girl was hardly an effort, Hotaru employed the secret weapon: Puppy Dog Eyes.  
  
Even Yami was starting to falter in the face of the mighty Puppy Dog Eyes assault.  
  
Hence why her Axe Raider was giving her a piggyback ride. Ranma still chose to walk himself and insisted on Hotaru walking when she wasn't tired to build strength. Before long day began to wade and camp was set up as Ranma showed Hotaru the finer points of fire starting. They went over more strategies and Ranma started to lecture on the more advanced duelling techniques.  
  
Soon supper was made and eaten as the two entered their tent, sleeping bags side by side.  
  
"Ranma... will we ever get home?"  
  
Ranma rolled over to look at his companion. "I'm sure we will. Someday."  
  
"Good. I just wish I could let everyone know I was fine. I don't want to worry them."  
  
"It'll be OK Hotaru-Chan. We might look back on this someday and laugh."  
  
"Maybe. Good night Ranma."  
  
"Night Hotaru-Chan."  
  
---  
  
Night turned to day. Morning came, Ranma spared with a monster, taught Hotaru more about the Shadow Games. They then ate breakfast, broke camp and kept going down the road.  
  
"So, you said my deck is warrior based?"  
  
"Yes it is, heavily warrior based too. Still gotta couple of dragons, maybe for flavour, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm glad I have Red-Eyes. He helped out against Teak."  
  
"Just remember, trust in your deck and... What is this...?"  
  
Ranma's little speech was cut short as the Millennium Puzzle let out a soft glow.  
  
'Yami! What are you doing?'  
  
'This is not my work Ranma, it's the puzzle itself!'  
  
"Ranma, what's going on? Why is your puzzle glowing?"  
  
"I... have no idea..."  
  
Soon the item began to float in front of Ranma and pointed in to the forest and away from the path.  
  
'Ideas Yami?'  
  
'Follow the puzzle. It maybe leading us somewhere.'  
  
Making up his mind Ranma began to walk where the puzzle was pointing, Hotaru close behind.  
  
---  
  
Set homework here, books there, and shoes over there and heat up instant soup. Something many collage students do upon returning to a dorm room or apartment.  
  
This was also true for the young woman studying finances at a small Tokyo Collage, while helping to manage the dorms for extra money.  
  
She brushed a hair from her head and sighed. Things were going well, but ever since her father had hired that private investigator it was like going uphill with a weight trying to drag you back down.  
  
And with that thought Nabiki Tendo plotted her next move. Finding a boyfriend. If being a Tendo meant having a backwards view of the world at large then the name didn't suit her. Hence she planned to find a nice guy to marry. She wasn't sure how, but she would.  
  
---  
  
By the time that the puzzle stopped pointing they were deep inside the forest. They were taken to a cave with a statue of an Egyptian Pharaoh outside the cave mouth.  
  
"Ranma, what is this place?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I want to take a look."  
  
With that the pair entered, finding the inside of the cave rather dark. Ranma looked through his deck for a card, and then summoned it forth.  
  
"Flame Champion, arise!"  
  
In a flash of light the Flame Champion came out. He wore silver roman-like armour and bared a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. The shield in question burst into flames, warding the darkness back like a torch.  
  
With the fire warrior leading the way they began to enter deeper into the cave.  
  
---  
  
"My Brother, these two must be of what our forefather speak."  
  
"Test them we must, before rewards are reaped!"  
  
"Shall we use our traps to send them to the maze?"  
  
"Yes! Only true duellist can withstand such a daze!"  
  
"Then the cousins shall duel them, Gemin-Nai!"  
  
"The truth it is, far from a lie!"  
  
---  
  
"These cave walls have carvings of duel monsters all across them."  
  
Hotaru looked on as Ranma and the Flame Champion began to look at the man-made alterations to the walls. As he took a step back neither knew of the floor's altercations.  
  
---  
  
"Positions correct, they are in!"  
  
"Hit the traps! Let it begin!"  
  
---  
  
Without warning two separate trap door were activated, one beneath Ranma and the Flame Champion, the other under Hotaru. As they began to fall they could only think of one thing.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"HOTARU!"  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! OK, so it was short but it's only a third of chapter eight. The other two parts begin at the same point in time as we follow Ranma then Hotaru before they reunite. And if anyone wants to know, YES Flame Champion is a real card. It is not the Flame Swordsmen. OK?  
  
Next Chapter: Cousins Gemin-Nai? Ranma takes on Gemin, one on one. 


	11. Chapter VIII Part Two: Feel the Burn! ...

Chapter VIII Part Two: Feel the Burn! Gemin's Fiery Deck!  
  
Ranma decided that trap doors suck. Especially ones with a slide and taking him further away from Hotaru. Eventually he reached the end of the slide and fell a number of meters before landing in cold water. The Flame Champion fell next to him. They swam to the shore of the underground lake as Ranma patted his still male chest.  
  
"Damn good thing I don't have a curse anymore."  
  
The Champion took a few moments to reheat his shield, and eventually made it burst into flames again.  
  
"I suppose we need to find our way out of here. But where is Hotaru?"  
  
Then monster and duelist walked down a tunnel after a few moments and wondered exactly where in the hell they were.  
  
---  
  
"God Damn It!"  
  
Flames, Ice, Water, Spheres of Power, Venus Love Chains, Thunder and Large Pink Hearts. All attacks of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Not one of them was working. The Dark Nebula had a very limited amount of 'Magocal' a metal that was stronger than steel and could reflect magical attacks. And with the energy-based weapons on the Tank-Like Spider-Like machine they were facing they knew they couldn't outlast it.  
  
"Mercury, doesn't it have a weakness?" Moon asked as the two Scouts in question took cover behind a tree.  
  
"It has an exhaust pipe on the top of it. We might be able to destroy it if we fired a non-magical energy attack inside it, but I haven't an idea were we can get a non-magical energy attack strong enough."  
  
So as the hapless and helpless Senshi dodged a walking tank good old Murphy decided that he'd do his good deed for the year.  
  
It came with the sound of regurgitating and from far overhead. As the Scouts and even the magic-resistant machine of war looked upwards one could see a sick lost boy coming down from a very high trajectory. Said trajectory was towards the exhaust pipe Mercury, Senshi of the planet of the same name, had told Sailor Moon, future princess, about.  
  
With an odd sound Ryoga firmly wedged himself into the pipe. However his depression had hit an all time high. He was chased by a blonde girl who couldn't get enough, met The Telletubbies in a realm close to hell, been blasted by a dozen or more very powerful females, just ate something that HIGHLY disagreed with him and was sent sailing by his lovely Akane of all people.  
  
So with no other outlet Ryoga released his depression the only way he could.  
  
So the Scouts were treated to a muffled shout of 'SHI SHI HOKODAN!!' and the tank exploding from the inside.  
  
This also caused the lost boy to sail back into the sky. As he sailed into the distance the Scouts heard a new shout.  
  
"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
The collected Scouts gave a blink in complete unison heads still turned sky-wards.  
  
"Ummm... Hoo-ray for love and justice?"  
  
---  
  
"This passageway leads on forever!"  
  
Even with the Flame Champion lighting the way Ranma was still in a sour mood. He couldn't tell if Hotaru was hurt or not, and with her weak body she have more trouble than he was wherever she was.  
  
Eventually the passage led to an open cavern. At the opposite end of the cavern he saw...  
  
"A labyrinth? Down here? What is going on here?"  
  
"What is going on is a test duelist."  
  
Ranma looked upwards towards the voice. A young man about his age leapt down from a place at the top of the cavern. He landed lightly on his feet and faced Ranma. Black robes with white markings covered his body, and his head was bare save a ponytail that ran to the small of his back.  
  
"I am Gemin, one half of Cousins Gemin-Nai."  
  
'Gemin? Gemin-Nai? What kind of names are those?'  
  
"It is fate you have come to Labyrinth Cave, and I am your first test. We play a friendly duel, but with stakes. If you win I will lead you into the end of the maze. Lose and you must find your own way. Step from the proper path and the traps laid here by my forefathers shall kill you."  
  
"And what of Hotaru?"  
  
"If it is the girl of whom you speak my cousin Nai is her challenge. He will give her the same stakes as I have you."  
  
"No choice then huh? Fine, Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh accepts your challenge!"  
  
"Then, LET US DUEL!"  
  
Once again the arena lit up, and the podiums rose. Flame Champion was recalled automatically by the games. Each player shuffled their deck and drew five cards.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Gemin: 2000 ------------  
  
Gemin held up a card. "I move first with Fireyarou in attack mode." (1300/1000)  
  
Gemin's monster rose up in the form of a young man in a lotus position while on fire.  
  
'A fire monster huh? Well, lets bring out some fire-power!' "I also play a monster into attack mode, The Overdrive!"  
  
Ranma's monster took the form of a half tank half jeep hybrid with a large mounted multi-barrelled Vulcan cannon. (1600/1500)  
  
"Overdrive, Vulcan Rapid Fire Burst!"  
  
As the weapon rotated bullets were fired at the fire-man, destroying him.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Gemin: 1700 ------------  
  
"Ah, as I thought. But now my turn is here. One card I place face down, as well as Thyone Number Two, in attack mode." (1700/1900)  
  
Gemin's new monster looked like a red rounded head with a cylinder like snout and a pair of wings.  
  
"Burning Fireball!" Upon the call a red-hot ball of flames was breathed towards Overdrive, melting the machine-based monster.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1900 Gemin: 1700 ------------  
  
"You move Ranma."  
  
Ranma drew his new card and nodded. "Vorse Raider, in attack mode, and a second card face down."  
  
Raising from the ground the maniacally grinning beast-warrior hefted it's axe up high. (1900/1200)  
  
"Attack Thyone Vorse Raider!"  
  
The creature ran at the mini-dragon as Gemin flipped his down card.  
  
"I activate my trap, Skull Dice." A giant dice was tossed into Vorse Raider's path. "The number it shows will be multiplied by one hundred, then it will be deducted from Vorse Raider's attack!"  
  
As the dice finished the roll it showed the number four, reducing the axe wielder's attack as he went through (1500/1200).  
  
"Burning Fireball!"  
  
The small dragon let out another burst of flames, incinerating Vorse Raider.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Gemin: 1700 ------------  
  
"And now I make my move." He drew a card and smiled. "And I now play Flame Cerebrus in attack mode." (2100/1800)  
  
Roaring as it reached the field the burning three-headed dog stood menacingly at Ranma.  
  
"You move."  
  
Ranma drew a card as well, and also smiled as he saw it.  
  
"I place another card face down, and place the Curse of Dragon (2000/1700) in attack mode!"  
  
Ranma's bony dragon floated from the ground hovering over the field.  
  
"Dragon Flame Assault, destroy Thyone!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth and spewed out flames, hitting the smaller dragon with a powerful impact, shattering it.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Gemin: 1400 ------------  
  
"Ha! You may have destroyed one of my beasts, but the other will crush you! Cerebrus, attack! Triple Fire Burn!"  
  
As the three heads opened their mouths to attack Ranma played one of his down cards. Within moments a magic seal sprung from the ground trapping the fire-beast.  
  
"What is this? What holds at bay my Flame Cerebrus' attack?"  
  
"My Spell-Binding Circle! And not only will it weaken your monster, but it entraps it as well!" (1400/1800)  
  
Gemin faltered at the sight of his trapped beast as Ranma drew a new card. "And now I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight in Attack Mode!" (2300/2100)  
  
As the mounted warrior came up to the field, Ranma reached for his down card. "And now I can use the other card I set, Polymerization, to combine both my monsters!"  
  
Merging together in a burst of light Gaia once more proudly rode upon Curse of Dragon.  
  
"Attack Gaia, The Dragon Champion! Dragon Hero's Charge!"  
  
Flying forth on the winged steed Gaia swiped at the three-headed fire- dog, sending it to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Gemin: 200 ------------  
  
"Damage I have taken is too great! I must summon a greater beast!"  
  
Drawing from his deck he drew a new card. "Ryu-Ran, defence mode."  
  
The new monster that rose up had wings, feet and...  
  
Hid in a blue eggshell. It's defensive power, however, was great. (2200/2600)  
  
"For now, that is all I can do. But my defensive monster ensures I cannot take damage."  
  
Ranma drew his new card... and grinned. "Or so you say. I have drawn the last card of this duel."  
  
"What do you mean? What of this card you speak?"  
  
Ranma smiled as he played it. "Catapult Turtle, Attack Mode!"  
  
Rising from the ground was what looked to be a large mechanized tortoise. On it's shell was what looked to be a catapult used to launch jets ripped straight from an aircraft carrier.  
  
"Catapult Turtle lets me sacrifice a monster. In turn half of that monster's attack is deducted from your life points, regardless of a defense monster. And I'm loading Gaia, The Dragon Champion on to it's launcher."  
  
As he said the united monster rose down onto the launcher as Ranma lifted a hand skywards. As he brought it down he yelled out "Catapult... LAUNCH!"  
  
The turtle growled as the payload on it's back was released with incredible force. Gaia glowed a bright blue before he and the dragon glowed like a comet, soaring past Ryu-Ran and exploding in front of Gemin's podium.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Gemin: 0 ------------  
  
As the arena left Gemin forced a smile on to his face. "What father and uncle say are true, my skills need much work."  
  
He gestured towards Ranma by waving his arm. "Come. I have known these passages since I was a toddler. I will take you to the end of this maze."  
  
And Ranma followed, hoping Hotaru would be at the other end.  
  
---  
  
"So your saying this is Japan's first spaceship?"  
  
"Yes professor. We believe, with today's technology behind us, we can travel to mars and back! The prototype is almost finished as you can see."  
  
The first man gestured to the second to the launching pad of one of Japan's most hidden bases. Standing tall was an 'A' shaped ship, powerful rockets on bottom of it.  
  
"When can we test it?"  
  
"It should..."  
  
"Sir?" A man at the radar in the control tower began. "Unknown object closing in!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
All eyes turned to the sky as a sound was heard it sounded like... someone yelling?  
  
Before anything could be done the lost human ping-pong ball known as Ryoga Hibiki crashed into the ship. Since fuel was needed for future tests the ship was full of liquid chemicals for thrust. Hence an explosion that would make Godzilla proud. The control tower, far enough from the ship to have avoided damage almost shook as the control room personal broke into a crying fit.  
  
And once more, the third time in one day, Ryoga sailed skywards to another destination. He failed to blame Ranma, but only because he was unconscious. Other wise we all know what he'd say.  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Gemin  
  
Deck Style: Fireball Barrage Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Ryu-Ran  
  
Other Monsters: Flame Cerebrus, Thyone Number Two (#2)  
  
Info: Raised by his father and uncle along side his cousin Nai he has learned much about duelling. Forming the force 'Gemin-Nai' with his cousin, they are an unknown force in duelling.  
  
Author's Note: Yes that WAS a fast and easy duel, but hey, I can make everyone a threat to Ranma now can I?  
  
Next Chapter: We're back in time to when Hotaru reached the end of the trap! And to get out she must beat Gemin's cousin Nai, and his deck of monsters! 


	12. Chapter VIII Part Three: Her Strongest C...

Chapter VIII Part Three: Her Strongest Card! Arise Legendary Slayer of Dragons!  
  
Hotaru decided screaming hurt her lungs. Even if she decided that, she also thought screaming was a good idea to do before meeting a possible end to her life.  
  
She did not meet the end of her life, but met a short fall into a large stack of hay. For the next few moments she just laid there hyperventilating. It took just over two minutes for her to calm down. Once she did she got off the stack of hay and tried to look around. It was too dark however, the only light coming from a torch. She didn't know why it was lit, but she walked over to it.  
  
Once she was within it's light she looked through her deck until she found the right card.  
  
"I call you, Flame Swordsmen!" In a burst of light the mighty warrior of fire arose. With a blue skin-tight body suit, red robes, a helmet with what looked to be mandibles and a large orange sword, the Flame Swordsmen was a sight to see. When his sword burst into flames Hotaru was even happier to see him. She then cupped her hands around her mouth.  
  
"RANMA! RANMA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
Hearing nothing but her own echo Hotaru started down a passageway, the swordsmen by her side lighting the way.  
  
---  
  
"It couldn't have been THAT bad!"  
  
Akane set the plate of her well cooked something into the fridge. Then she decided to take a jog to get her mind off the disgusting way Ryoga reacted to her food. What was wrong with it?  
  
Half way into her jog she heard an explosion in the distance. 'Juuban probably. Almost as weird as Nermia.'  
  
The following events then happened. A leg of the machine of war that was destroyed in Juuban flew into the air landing on one end of a teeter- totter. The other end had a bowling ball on it (No one was quite sure WHY it was there), which then sailed into the sky.  
  
The ball landed into the empty passenger seat of a car, frightening the driver. The car rammed into an industrial crane afterwards.  
  
This in turn spooked the crane operator who swung the crane around by accident.  
  
A man in the path of the crane's hook jumped down to avoid it. In doing so he landed on an oddly placed lawnmower.  
  
As the man fell off the lawnmower started up, moving forward cutting grass as it went.  
  
It then ran into an A-Frame that was stood up so new construction workers could view it as it was explained to them.  
  
The A-Frame tipped over landing on the end 2x4 on a bench, placed much like a lever. On the opposite end was a hammer that was sent sailing after the impact of the A-Frame.  
  
The hammer then traveled some distance before landing atop of the head of one Akane Tendo, knocking her out like a light.  
  
Who was then stumbled upon by one Tatawaki Kuno, who decided that the goddess Akane should be taken to his quarters to recuperate.  
  
All this because of Murphy's Law. And it was Tuesday so a one-in-a- million chance HAD to happen.  
  
---  
  
Hotaru was once more getting a piggyback ride from a monster. Today it was Battle Warrior doing the honors. Flame Swordsmen still led the way, lighting the passages with his sword.  
  
Eventually they came across a cavern with...  
  
"A maze? Down here?"  
  
She hoped down from her monster to get a better look.  
  
"Why is it down here?"  
  
"As a test of those who come here!"  
  
As Hotaru looked for the voice a figure dropped down from above. He landed lightly on his feet and faced Hotaru as she faced him. White robes with black markings covered his body, and his head was bare save a ponytail that ran to the small of his back.  
  
"I am Nai. One half of the cousins Gemin-Nai."  
  
'Gemin-Nai? Like Gemini? What is going on?'  
  
"It is fate you have come to Labyrinth Cave, and I am your first test. We play a friendly duel, but with stakes. If you win I will lead you into the end of the maze. Lose and you must find your own way. Step from the proper path and the traps laid here by my forefathers shall kill you."  
  
She looked at him for a few moments. "And what about Ranma? He fell down here somewhere too!"  
  
"If it is the man of whom you speak my cousin Gemin is his challenge. He will give him the same stakes as I have you."  
  
'Great... I'm still not that good at dueling but... Well I don't have a choice.'  
  
"All right. Let's duel!"  
  
Hotaru recalled her monsters as the arena and podiums rose. The decks were shuffled and set in their spots. Five cards were drawn for each player as the duel started.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 2000 Nai: 2000 ------------  
  
"And now I would have the lady to make the first move of the duel."  
  
"OK then. Masaki, The Legendary Swordsman in Defence Mode!" (1100/1100)  
  
What arose was a samurai in green armour as Nai held up a card.  
  
"Very well then. Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in Attack Mode!" (1400/1200)  
  
Nai's dragon card was slightly smaller than a man, but was blue and had a large jaw.  
  
"Use Fireball Attack!"  
  
Gathering flames in it's mouth the dragon launched the ball of flames at the warrior, destroying it.  
  
"Your move miss."  
  
Drawing a new card Hotaru nodded. "Kojikocy, in attack mode!" (1500/1200)  
  
Hotaru's new card was of a bearded man with a saber and with a bare chest and arms that looked to have muscles on muscles.  
  
"Attack with Man-Hunter Slice!"  
  
Charging forward the man-hunter swung it's sword destroying the dragon.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 2000 Nai: 1900 ------------  
  
'Yes, it is as I thought. I shall keep my defenses up for a little while, until I have all the cards I need at the ready.' "Another Dragon then, in defense mode." He set his card then ended his turn.  
  
'Hey! I must have him on the run!' Hotaru thought as he saw the lack of offence from her opponent. She drew a card and played it. "Performance of Sword, in Attack Mode!" (1950/1850)  
  
Arising was a new female warrior, dressed in an Arabian style outfit with long pink hair and two axe-like blades attached to her forearms.  
  
"Dancing Twin Strike!"  
  
Leaping at her opponent the dancing warrior sliced at the dragon card, destroying it.  
  
"Not bad. Another dragon, defense mode of course."  
  
And then that card too was destroyed. And then three more went as Nai collected his cards.  
  
'Why isn't he attacking?' Hotaru had decided something was up with the complete defense, so had had placed Kojikocy to defense mode.  
  
"And now milady," He began smiling. "The counter attack starts, with Parrot Dragon! In Attack Mode!"  
  
The new monster to the field looked like a giant green parrot with a pair of stocky lizards legs. (2000/1300)  
  
"Parrot Dragon, Clawed Dive Attack!"  
  
Flying up high the bird-dragon dived back down into the Performance of Sword, destroying her.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1950 Nai: 1900 ------------  
  
"Your move!"  
  
A little shocked from the turn of events Hotaru drew a new card, but only added it to her hand. She ended her turn. Nai then quickly ordered the bird like dragon to destroy the warrior man-hunter. Once he was gone he held up a card.  
  
"Before my turn ends, I place a card face down." After he placed the card down he ended his turn.  
  
Hotaru drew a new card and nodded as she saw it. "Judge Man (2200/1500), Attack Mode!"  
  
The robed and bearded man arose club in hand. "Heavy Club Bash!"  
  
The judge-like warrior charged in as Nai flipped his card over. "I activate... Dragon's Treasure!"  
  
Arising behind his monster a statue of a dragon arose. In between it's wings was a giant crystal ball with markings.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Dragon's Treasure! And with it's presence on the field all dragon's on the field gain three hundred in attack and defence, like my Parrot Dragon! (2300/1600) Clawed Dive Attack!"  
  
Swooping in like a predator the Parrot Dragon struck Judge man, and destroyed him.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1850 Nai: 1900 ------------  
  
"And before your move comes around again, I place Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (2200/1700 - 2500/2000) in attack mode!"  
  
Rising from the ground came a winged dragon with two heads, three claws at the end of it's tail, but no legs or arms.  
  
"You move now!"  
  
Hotaru drew a new card and played it. "Goblin Attack Force (2310/0) in Attack Mode!"  
  
What arose were seven moderately armed goblins. Each only had three hundred and thirty attack, but they were considered one monster with a total of two thousand three hundred and ten attack.  
  
"Goblin Rush! Take out Parrot Dragon!"  
  
Charging forward the seven goblins destroyed the bird-dragon, each member of the force cutting a severe blow.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1850 Nai: 1890 ------------  
  
"Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, counter with Burning Twin Flames!"  
  
In response the larger dragon spewed a steady burst of flames from it's mouth, incinerating the Attack Force.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1660 Nai: 1890 ------------  
  
"It was a nice try, but you need better than that to win!"  
  
Nai's smiled as he watched his opponent draw a new card.  
  
"One card in defence mode! That's all."  
  
Nai smiled for a moment. "Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, Burning Twin Flames!"  
  
Once more the mouths sent out flames as Hotaru's monster rose to greet the fire. When the fire cleared...  
  
"What? The monster still stands!?"  
  
He looked at Hotaru's defence card, a heavy armoured giant with a large sword in one hand and a very large shield in the other. It was kneeling with the shield ahead of it.  
  
"Total Defence Shogun. (1550/2500) Since his defence is the same as your attack he can still survive."  
  
Nai's face showed some frustration as he drew his new card. Seeing it he smiled.  
  
"Cannon Solider, Attack Mode!" (1400/1300)  
  
The mechanized artillery arose as Nai smiled wider. "I can sacrifice a monster to deal five hundred damage to your life points, even with your Shogun there. I will play that monster next turn. Of course if you try and destroy it my dragon will destroy your warrior! Your move."  
  
"In that case... Shogun, Attack! Sword Slice Attack!"  
  
Charging forward, slowed by its heavy armour, the Shogun severed Cannon Solider in two.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1660 Nai: 1740 ------------  
  
"Ah ha!" Nai called as the Shogun returned to it's position. "Burning Twin Flames!"  
  
Once more the fire dragon spewed flames. And to Nai's dismay the Shogun survived once more.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!? My attack is too great for the Shogun's attack to handle! Why is it alive?"  
  
"Because it's in defence mode."  
  
Nai looked at Hotaru as if she grew a second head. "Then how did it attack FROM defence mode?"  
  
"The Total Defence Shogun has a unique ability. It can't switch to attack mode, but it can still attack while in defence mode."  
  
"I see... A total defence indeed... Then I must punch past it." The duelling monk drew a new card and smiled. "Attack Mode, Serpent Night Dragon!" (2350/2400 - 2650/2700)  
  
The dragon that rose up looked like a long, snake like black dragon. It was also very thin if one looked at it head on, giving it an almost two- dimensional look.  
  
"Serpent Night Dragon, Sonic Blast Attack!"  
  
Bursting forth from the serpent several black blades came out, dissecting the Shogun.  
  
"Your defence is broken!"  
  
Hotaru drew a new card, hoping for the best. She frowned for a moment before realizing something. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode!"  
  
Bursting from the ground the Black Dragon landed on the ground, growling at the serpent.  
  
"So? Your dragon is strong (2400/2000) but not enough! Have you forgotten Dragon's Treasure boost to my Serpent Night Dragon!"  
  
"No I haven't. But you forgot your Treasure powers up ALL dragons, even my Red-Eyes." (2700/2300)  
  
"Oh No! This I forgot! Never have my own Treasure worked against me!"  
  
"Red-Eyes, Inferno Fireblast!"  
  
Powering up it's attack, it sent forth a burst of energy destroying the hovering serpent, and sending it to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1660 Nai: 1840 ------------  
  
"I have no choice. Fire Dragon, defence mode!"  
  
The double headed dragon curled it's tail and heads around it's self in an attempt to ward off an attack.  
  
"Red-Eyes destroy it! Inferno Fireblast!"  
  
Nai drew his next card and smiled as he saw it. "Red-Eyes is a strong dragon, but not the strongest! Meet one dragon that is higher up on the food-chain, Tri-Horned Dragon!" (2850/2350 - 3150/2650)  
  
The large black dragon that rose had three large horns sticking out from it's head, as well as giant claws and teeth. It roared demanding a command. Nai gave it one.  
  
"Destroy Red-Eyes, Deadly Black Fireball!"  
  
The horned dragon gathered it's power, then in a burst of black flames burned Red-Eyes to a cinder.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1210 Nai: 1840 ------------  
  
"Draw your card, and make your move."  
  
With a shaky hand Hotaru drew her next card, wondering how she could beat so powerful a monster. Then she saw what she drew.  
  
'Buster Blader? It's a strong card, but not enough. But it had an effect, maybe I can use it... Wait! What did Ranma tell me about it?'  
  
---  
  
"Remember Hotaru-Chan, a lot of monsters have a unique effect. See that card here?"  
  
"Yea, it's from my deck."  
  
"It too has an effect. It's called Buster Blader, and it's a legend in the game. It's sword has two jewels. One in the handle, the other on the back of the blade."  
  
"I see them, but what do they do?"  
  
"The first steals power from opposing dragons. The second from dragons killed nearby. That has earned it the title of 'He Who Slays The Dragons."  
  
---  
  
'Of Course! His deck is practically all dragons! I can use that against him'  
  
"What is your move girl?"  
  
"I play the Buster Blader, in Attack Mode!" (2600/2300)  
  
Rising up to the field was a warrior with silver armour with a golden trim. It wore a helmet with what looked to be two long lightning bolt on either end. In it's hands at the ready was a silver saber with a golden handle. Two light blue jewels glowed, one where the handle met the blade, the other on the back of the saber.  
  
"A strong card, but unable to win, my dragon is far beyond it's power."  
  
"Wrong, Blader's effect means you're outmatched."  
  
As she said that the blade of the warrior began to glow, the warrior began to glow with it.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Buster Blader gains five hundred attack power for every dragon you played, whether it's on the field or in the graveyard. And since your deck is full of dragons, Buster Blader gains a LOT of attack power!" (7600/2300)  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
"Buster Blader, Dragon Slave Slice!"  
  
Charging the horned dragon the glowing warrior leapt into the air, bringing it's blade into and through the horned dragon.  
  
"NO! IT IS TOO STRONG!"  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1210 Nai: 0 ------------  
  
As the arena left Nai shook his head. "Never had I dreamed... such a strong card existed... I would do well to prepare my deck for another meeting with it."  
  
Turning to Hotaru he lifted his head. "As promised, I will lead you through the maze. Follow me."  
  
---  
  
Kasumi let herself collapse onto the sofa. Finally her kitchen was spotless after twelve LONG hours of labor. She then heard the door open as Akane called 'I'm Home' in a subdued voice.  
  
Standing to greet her sister she gasped when she saw Akane's jogging outfit almost torn off. "Akane! Whatever happened?"  
  
Akane thought that maybe she should tell her that she was rendered unconscious, all but raped by Kuno, battered him seventeen times before he was out cold, then tried to escape the Kuno Mansion by the back door, only to barley survive all the traps that Kodachi left in the back yard, tearing up most of her clothing in the process. Then the pervert parade tore her clothes up a bit more, and Happosai tried to remove them all together. As it was she was barley in modest clothing. So she decided on a different answer.  
  
"Don't ask Kasumi. Just don't ask."  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Nai  
  
Deck Style: Deadly Dragon's Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Tri-Horned Dragon  
  
Other Monsters: Serpent Night Dragon, Parrot Dragon, Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress  
  
Info: Raised by his father and uncle along side his cousin Gemin he has learned much about duelling. Forming the force 'Gemin-Nai' with his cousin, they are an unknown force in duelling.  
  
Author's Notes: Another one bites the dust, as Hotaru shows off her strongest card in COMPLETE overkill! Now, for a couple of things...  
  
Dragon's Treasure doesn't actually affect all dragons, but in the anime Machine Conversion affected all machines, so I figured this would work.  
  
Also the Goblin Attack Force is really 2300 not 2310. Reason for the ten- point difference? Well the card seemed to have seven goblins, and 2310 divides by seven a lot neater. No other reason.  
  
Performance of Sword is actually a ritual card, but since in the anime Joey plays Flame Swordsmen, a fusion card, as a normal monster I figured I could do the same with Performance of Sword.  
  
And Buster Blader being in Hotaru's deck? Well it IS one of my favourite cards, and it's a warrior so it fits in well with her warrior-based deck. Go fig, huh?  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma and Hotaru reunite! And their next 'test' awaits them! But what is the prize? 


	13. Chapter IX: Duel Unorthodox! Brothers ...

Chapter IX: Duel Unorthodox! Brothers Para-Dox!  
  
The Labyrinth Cave, Ranma noted, lived up to it's name. With more twists, turns and bends than Carter has pills. Gemin, however, seemed to know where he was going, so he didn't complain much. Instead he looked about the maze walls, all the sides made of carved stone.  
  
"It's amazing that anyone could have made such a large maze underground."  
  
"Yes. It is said by my father and uncle that these passages were made by our family for over thirty generations. These walls have stood well over a millennia."  
  
"Incredible."  
  
---  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Hotaru wearily followed her guide along the maze. She wasn't tired yet, but the place seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Patience my friend. It is not far."  
  
Hotaru sighed and kicked a stone into another tunnel as to the left. She watched it for a moment before several blades popped out of the walls, slicing the stone into three different pieces.  
  
"And death is no farther if one walks the wrong way."  
  
Shaken from the deadly display she quickly decided to continue following Nai.  
  
---  
  
Inside her room a young woman plotted. She chuckled in an evil manner as she adjusted and readjusted her device. Yes, it would work perfectly! It was a way to bind any man to a bed so they could NOT get away.  
  
Chuckling Brianna Diggers made her plans to bed that cute Asian guy. Now all she had to do was find him.  
  
Let it be know the person of Asian decent mentioned was a walking mountain that was often called P-Chan. Some people also called him Ryoga. And fate loved to play with him in a not-so-kind manner. Case in point, after the resulting explosion at the experimental spacecraft Ryoga was once more a human missile. Combined with the lost curse he was a warhead that could land anywhere on (and in theory off) the earth. Toss in Murphy's Law and Ryoga was going to land in the worst possible place in his view of the world.  
  
And that is why the R-Bomb, Ryoga Hibiki crashed through the roof of the Digger's Mansion. More specifically right into the room of the winner of the Miss I-Can't-Get-Enough Pageant, Brianna Diggers.  
  
Brianna basically blinked for a few moments until she saw her 'guest'. She then activated her device, which striped the still out-like-a- light Lost Boy and bound his limbs in materials an Ogre on steroids would be unable to break, but leave certain 'parts' exposed.  
  
Ryoga was going to have the largest test of endurance since the Breaking Point Training.  
  
---  
  
Hotaru noted that the maze ended when they reached a large double door. It looked to be made of marble, stood three stories high and looked very heavy and intimating. She kept looking at them, not noticing the two who joined her and her guide.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru-Chan!"  
  
Turning around, her face lit up into a big smile. "Ranma!" She ran over and hugged the duelist close.  
  
"You alright Hotaru-Chan?"  
  
"I'm fine Ranma, thanks."  
  
Letting go the two turned to the cousins as the stood in front of the doors. They stood on either end of the door.  
  
"Your courage and skills passed this test."  
  
"But the final one you cannot best."  
  
"Unless you overcome what is in the way."  
  
"Enter past these doors, for the next challenge of the day!"  
  
The large doors then seemed to open on their own revealing a long passage way and another door.  
  
Exchanging a quick glance Ranma and Hotaru walked towards the next door.  
  
---  
  
At the table sat three beings. Each related, but vastly different.  
  
Theodore Diggers, Arch-Mage and master of magic.  
  
Julia Diggers, Arms-Master of Jade and a seasoned warrior.  
  
And lastly their adopted daughter Brittany Diggers, last of the Were- Cheetah Clan and currently devouring a Tuna fish sandwich.  
  
And all of them listening to the moans of pleasure and occasional scream from Brianna's room.  
  
"Theo dear," Julia began. "Didn't Gina soundproof her room?"  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"... Glad we did soundproof it, we might be hard of hearing by now."  
  
The next sounds was that of tearing metal, a person running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, then of said person descending down the stairs. The three turned towards the stairs, but only Brittany and her superior speed saw the boy holding his pack in front of his package jump through the window and ran like hell itself was on his heels.  
  
"Come Back Here You Super-Stud!"  
  
Supporting the claim that hell was on his heels, Brianna ran after him wearing a mixture of a dominatrix style outfit with that of a devil.  
  
Brittany blinked several times before saying anything. "Damn, he's faster than last time."  
  
---  
  
"Well, I guess this is it."  
  
Hotaru and Ranma now stood in front of the second set of doors. While smaller than the last ones they were still very impressive.  
  
"Ranma, why are we being 'tested'?"  
  
"I don't know Hotaru-Chan, but we may find out soon."  
  
Pushing the doors open they stepped inside. The room was large and made of fine stone. Banners littered the walls and the floor was mostly covered in red carpet. Upon stepping further into the room the doors closed by themselves. Startled the two comrades looked around.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
A loud cry was heard from the two corners of the room. As Hotaru and Ranma turned to look they saw two more monks, one in yellow robes, the other in green. They were completely bald and they had a different symbol on their foreheads.  
  
"This is a test for those foretold."  
  
"A test for those that are bold."  
  
"For an item of a quest you seek to find."  
  
"If our skills do not force you in a bind."  
  
"Prepare for a duel unorthodox!"  
  
"You face the brothers..."  
  
"PARA-DOX!"  
  
As they took a pose Ranma and Hotaru sweat-dropped as they looked at the monks.  
  
"Ranma... Who are they?"  
  
"I'm not sure Hotaru-Chan." Turning to address the monks his puzzle glowed for a moment. "Why have you sent us into your maze? Why these tests?"  
  
"To tell you now would be foolish."  
  
"To learn the answer face us as duelists."  
  
Looking at the two with a wary eye Ranma stepped forward. "Very well. I will face you."  
  
"To beat us alone you must dream."  
  
"Your only chance is as a team."  
  
Nodding Ranma knew the answer. "Two on Two. What do you say Hotaru- Chan? Ready to help me face them down."  
  
Stepping beside him the smaller girl nodded. "Anytime you are Ranma."  
  
As the monks, Ranma and Hotaru took positions on the four corners of the carpet they shuffled their decks. Then a cry lit up.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
Each of the four players drew five cards and the arena and podiums arose. The yellow monk, Para, smiled.  
  
"I shall go first, and I play Labyrinth Wall in defense mode!" (0/3000)  
  
Ranma blinked, wondering what the point of that was as the arena shook.  
  
"Hey!" Hotaru cried out. "Something coming up from the floor!"  
  
On further inspection it looked as if several stone walls were lifting from the ground. Within moments they took the shape of a maze with large tiles, similar to a board game.  
  
"Now it is your move."  
  
Ranma looked at the maze in wonder. "As interesting as this is, I don't know how this... maze field works, or tag-team dueling either.  
  
"Then my brother and I shall explain the rules."  
  
"We each being with two thousand life points, as in other duels."  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Para: 2000 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 2000 Dox: 2000 ------------  
  
"But if one duelist should lose... His or her partner shall as well."  
  
Hotaru looked at the monks and then at Ranma. 'We would BOTH lose? I gotta be careful, Ranma is putting a lot of trust in me here.'  
  
"The turns," Dox continued, "Are as such. By brother Para moves first, Ranma is next."  
  
"Dox third, Hotaru forth then back to me and my monster's test."  
  
"The maze is just as simple. The tiles act as spaces."  
  
"Each level for a monster is the number of paces..."  
  
"That they can move into our maze."  
  
"But any trap may cause a real daze!"  
  
'These two act odd,' Ranma thought, 'But past experience tells me that they are more than what they seem.'  
  
"I will being my turn with Witty Phantom in attack mode." (1400/1300)  
  
At the start of the maze the well-dressed monster arose. "Move four paces into the maze."  
  
The purple clad monster moved forward, ignoring the first intersection and turning at the corner.  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
"And so shall be the Phantom." Dox began holding up two cards. I shall play Shadow Ghoul and merge it into the Labyrinth Wall by the magic card Mystical Labyrinth to form the Wall Shadow!"  
  
Ranma and Hotaru looked on as what looked to be a mass of black traveled along the wall. As it neared Witty Phantom a form burst from the mass as a green beast with many eyes. (1600/3000)  
  
"Reaping Claw SLASH!"  
  
With a massive swipe of it's claw the beast tore Witty Phantom in half.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 2000 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 2000 Dox: 2000 ------------  
  
After it's attack was finished the beast melted back into the wall.  
  
"Rather... Deadly..." Ranma admitted.  
  
"IT MOVED TOO MANY SPACES!" Was Hotaru's kind comment.  
  
"To correct your claim, Wall Shadow never moves a pace."  
  
"It moves along the wall, it's one big space!"  
  
Ranma frowned at the implications. 'That means it can attack from anywhere, at anytime...'  
  
Hotaru looked at her hand in thought. 'I can't attack that thing head on, I can't see or find it. That mean I'd need... A trap? Or...' She looked at a card and nodded to herself. 'Or I need to trick them into attacking.'  
  
"Karate Man, in attack mode!"  
  
Hotaru's monster was a man in a yellow Gi with a moustache and Afro. (1000/1000)  
  
"Karate Man, three paces into the maze."  
  
Standing tall, the unarmed master walked confidently into the maze.  
  
'Why Karate Man?' Ranma wondered. 'She must have an idea or something.'  
  
"Foolish idea girl." Para began. "When my brother's turn comes around Karate Man will die. For now I play Garnecia Elephant in attack mode and send him seven paces into the maze." (2400/2000)  
  
Para's monster, a large elephant on it's back legs holding two sword, arose and stomped into the maze.  
  
"Ranma must now move."  
  
Drawing a card Ranma played a monster. "Reaper of the Cards (1380/1930) in attack mode."  
  
Summoning a black robed ghost with a scythe and a bandoleer of cards Ranma nodded. "Five paces into the maze Reaper."  
  
Floating over to it's space ahead of the Karate Man Ranma made a nod to Hotaru. "I know you knew what you were doing when you summoned it Hotaru-Chan."  
  
Hotaru smiled back. 'These mazes are a little warm...'  
  
"Or maybe she is a fool!" Dox said as he pointed towards the martial arts monster, arms crossed over it's chest. "Attack Wall Shadow!"  
  
Once more the beast came out of the wall. But Hotaru was ready.  
  
"Karate Man, Kamikaze Blast!"  
  
Summoning it's energy the Karate Man fired a blast at the Wall Shadow. Dox grinned as his monster prepared to break through the attack.  
  
Then he nearly had a heart attack as Wall Shadow was destroyed by the same attack.  
  
"Impossible! Karate Man was too weak!"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 2000 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 2000 Dox: 1600 ------------  
  
"Not quite. I used Karate Man's ability, Kamikaze Blast. It doubles his attack power for a turn. But he destroys himself after the attack."  
  
As announced Karate Man doubled over and shattered like glass.  
  
"Well done Hotaru-Chan." 'I knew she had something up her sleeve. I know she can keep it up."  
  
"Para, these two we must try and halt!"  
  
"Why are you telling me Dox? It's not my fault!"  
  
Hotaru tried not to face-fault. "They even rhyme while arguing..."  
  
Looking at her hand she considered her next move. 'So far all me and Ranma have out is Reaper of the Cards. But with the elephant monster in the maze we need a bolstered force.' Drawing a new card she nodded to herself. "Flame Swordsmen, in attack mode. Five steps into the maze."  
  
The summoned warrior of fire moved forward to join the Reaper at the fifth space.  
  
"I'll also set a card face down on the field. That's all."  
  
"Then I, Para, shall move. I will have Garnecia Elephant take seven more steps into the maze."  
  
Hotaru looked at where the large beast stopped. "It's almost in striking range."  
  
Ranma also noted this. 'Not exactly a large maze, but it still slows the pace down.'  
  
"I will also play another card face down." 'Heh Heh. Jirai Gumo shall bury itself into the maze. It will find a place to lay a trap. Those foolish enough to step on it will learn why it is called the Land Mine Spider!' "My turn is over."  
  
Ranma drew a card and smiled at it. "The Dark Magician, and I will have him move five spaces, to join our forces together. (2500/2100) And a card face down will end my turn."  
  
The magician rose from the ground and joined the Reaper and the fire warrior in the maze. "My turn is over."  
  
Seeing the Dark Magician Dox frowned for a moment. After he drew his card he smiled. "I will place a card face down to the field in defence mode, Sanga of The Thunder."  
  
Upon placing the monster a Chinese box rose up with a yellow symbol on it.  
  
'A box?' Ranma thought. 'What is going on here?'  
  
"I will also play Guardian of the Throne Room and move him four paces into the maze." (1650/1600)  
  
The monster that rose looked like a golem on tracks. It drove into the maze seven paces.  
  
Hotaru drew a new card and frowned for a moment. 'I've drawn my Judge Man, but he won't get in front of their elephant monster soon enough, let alone take it out. I need to hold it off so it doesn't get to Ranma's Reaper.'  
  
"Judge Man in attack mode! (2200/1500) I'll move him six paces in to the maze." As Judge Man appeared and began moving she announced her next move. "I also send Flame Swordsmen two steps into the maze."  
  
Flame Swordsmen began his move, but as he reached the final tile the ground began to crack beneath him. To her horror a large spider jumped up and grabbed her swordsmen sinking it's fangs into the warrior's neck. (2100/100)  
  
"No! My swordsmen!" The fire warrior was shattered from the force of the attack, and sent to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 2000 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 1600 ------------  
  
Para began to laugh, but as he did he noticed his spider swaying. Looking a little confused he saw it collapse and shatter.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 1700 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 1600 ------------  
  
"My trap card." Hotaru said, keeping her wits. "Share the Pain also makes the attack you used on me affects you and your monster. And your life points."  
  
"Nice one Hotaru-Chan."  
  
"Indeed, now it is my turn." He smiled as saw what he had, and placed it to the field.  
  
"I place Suijin of Water in defence mode."  
  
Like before a box rose to the field, this one with a blue seal.  
  
"And I also move Garnecia Elephant ahead two paces, so it may attack Judge Man."  
  
The large beast stepped in front of the robed warrior and lifted it sword.  
  
"Garnecia Elephant, Attack!"  
  
"Trap Card, Activate!" Para blinked as Ranma flipped over his face down card. As the trap took effect Garnecia Elephant exploded in a giant fireball, leaving Judge Man unharmed  
  
"What has happed to my beast?"  
  
"I used my down card, the Widespread Ruin. It will automatically destroy a monster as it attacks."  
  
"Clever move I must admit. Now make your move Ranma."  
  
Drawing a card his Ranma nearly gasped at what he drew. 'I never thought I draw this card so early in my quest. It is very powerful. I may need it later.' "One card face down to the field, one monster face down in defence mode and I will move my Dark Magician seven paces into the maze."  
  
Floating off the ground the magician floated past the Judge Man to his new spot.  
  
"My turn is over. Dox, make your move."  
  
Dox drew is card and added it to his hand with a neutral face. "I shall revert my Guardian of the Throne Room into defence mode. That shall end my turn."  
  
As her turn came up Hotaru drew a card. She let out a smile as she saw it. "I'll use the Invigoration Magic Card on Judge Man to boost his attack power. (2600/1500) It will also double his movement for this turn, allowing me to move him a total of twelve paces, in front of your Guardian."  
  
As the Judge Man passed the Dark Magician and stopped in front of the Guardian of the throne room Hotaru held up another card. "I can also use this card, Fairy's Meteor Crush, on Judge Man, allowing him to do damage your life points, even if your monster is in defence mode."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Judge Man, Heavy Club Bash!"  
  
Hefting it's club up high the warrior brought it down on the Guardian with absolute force, devastating Dox's life points.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 1700 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 600 ------------  
  
"It is my move now." Para frowned at how close Judge Man was to his end of the maze. 'She is too close. I must find someway to hold her off.' Drawing a card he nodded. 'Yes. This card shall buy me the time I need.' "Hyozanryu, in defence mode." (2100/2800)  
  
Para smiled with pride at his silver dragon with gold horns bowed down in a defensive posture. "He will guard our end of the maze. My turn is over."  
  
Ranma drew a new card and looked at it. 'Summoned Skull. Not useful now, but maybe in a bit.' "I will play the Summoned Skull in Attack Mode, (2500/1200) but I shall not move him into the maze. I will, however, move Dark Magician seven paces towards the end of the maze." When his magician arrived to it's spot Ranma nodded. "My turn is over."  
  
Dox drew a new card and nodded. "I will use the Magic Card Reliable Guardian to increase the defence of my brother's dragon. (2100/3500) I, however, have no more moves."  
  
Hotaru drew her new card. 'My Red Eyes Black Dragon. It would take him too long to go all the way over to the end, but I can use him to reinforce Summoned Skull on our end of the field in case they get a monster past Judge Man, Dark Magician and the Reaper.' "The Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in face up attack mode."  
  
As the fearsome dragon rose to the field, she made her next command. "I'll also move Judge Man three spaces. But since your dragon has too high a defence, I can't get past it. But he'll be ready to move against anything else you have." She looked to her right and saw Ranma smile at his. 'I guess I haven't screwed up yet, always a good thing.'  
  
Seeing his move come around again Para drew a card. 'It is not what I seek. To win I must find the final piece of the Trinity. But this will do fine for now.' "I shall play a card called Delinquent Duo. While I must sacrifice five hundred of my life points it has a powerful effect. And I chose to use it against Ranma's hand."  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 1200 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 600 ------------  
  
Once Para played his card two small demons, with the numbers 'One' and 'Two' on their foreheads. The demon labelled One snatched a card from his hand. Demon Two floated in front of him.  
  
"Delinquent Duo removes cards from your hand to the grave, one at random. The second is your choice however."  
  
Ranma looked into his hand of two cards. He held up one card and the demon called Two took it.  
  
"I have no more moves this turn."  
  
Ranma looked at his remaining card and drew a new one. "For my move I will first play Polymerization to merge my Summoned Skull with Hotaru's Dragon."  
  
As he played the card the two monsters began to glow with a dark light and began shattering into dark pieces. The began to merge together and as the light faded a new monster was born.  
  
"Arise... Black Skull Dragon!" (3200/2500)  
  
The new monster roared as Hotaru, Para and Dox took in the sight of the new monster. It was black and dark grey with deep red eyes. It had a pointed mouth with sharp teeth and horns from the side of it's head similar to that of the Summoned Skull's. On it's chest was a large skull-like breastplate. Large arms and legs with huge dagger like claws finished the look.  
  
"Next I will move Dark Magician four paces to the end of the maze."  
  
Para laughed as the magician calmly approached his dragon. "You forget, it's defensive power is too great."  
  
"It's defence is great, but not it's offence. Which is why I flip my face down monster into face up to reveal... Bite Shoes!"  
  
Arising into existence came the Bite Shoes, or Shoe. The monster was a slipper but with teeth and eyes. "Bite Shoes, use your effect on Hyozanryu."  
  
The deadly slipper leapt up and transported itself to Hyozanryu. When it arrived it was on the Dragon's feet, it's teeth sinking into the Dragon's flesh. As soon as that happened the Dragon rose up to it's full height.  
  
"Bite Shoes can force an attack monster into defense mode AND do the opposite, move a defense monster to attack mode."  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The burst of magic was enough to send the silver dragon into the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Para: 800 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 600 ------------  
  
Para regained his wits and turned to his brother. "Dox, The Trinity we must unite!"  
  
Dox with a grim face drew a new card. He smiled as he saw it. "Para, I drew the card to win the fight!"  
  
Para joined his brother with his own smile. "Then this shall be our night!"  
  
Hotaru looked back over to Ranma. He had a worried look etched on his face.  
  
She gulped and decided this couldn't be good.  
  
"I will play... Kazejin! God of Wind!"  
  
Once more a box arose, this one with a green seal. As it appeared the other boxes began to react. All three began to shake, then soon the maze with it.  
  
As one the brother shouted to the sky. "The Trinity is complete!"  
  
Hotaru quickly turned to Ranma. "Ranma! What's the Trinity!?  
  
He looked at her with a face of severe seriousness.  
  
"It's currently the most powerful monster in all of the Shadow Games, a Union of Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin of Water and Kazejin, God of the Wind. Separated they are powerful. United it is said to be unstoppable."  
  
Hotaru turned back to the boxes as they exploded in a burst of green, blue and yellow light. Soon the three colours swirled around each other forming a pillar of light. After a few moments it began to fade with a giant figure standing in the middle.  
  
"He is power beyond all description."  
  
"Your graves shall be marked by his inscription."  
  
"Wind, Water and Thunder united as one!"  
  
"With greater power than even the sun!"  
  
"The Trinity has risen once again!"  
  
"He is the monster called Gate Guardian!"  
  
As the light faded and Ranma and Hotaru could see clearly they saw the new monster, comprised of three parts.  
  
Forming the hips and legs was the Water God Suijin, blue like the oceans. It's 'head' was really the hips of the Gate Guardian, a seal resting on it's forehead.  
  
Resting on top of it was the green monster Kazejin, God of Wind. It's entire body was a head with small arms and a seal on it's forehead. He made up the lower torso of the monster.  
  
Lastly forming the upper torso and arms was Sanga of the Thunder. The yellow God rested on top of Kazejin, the seal rather than being on it's forehead was Sanga's face.  
  
The monster stood above Dark Magician, letting out a feral roar. Ranma could feel his own sweat at the sight of the impressive monster known simply as Gate Guardian. (3750/3400)  
  
"Gate Guardian attack the Dark Magician! Triple... God... BLAST!"  
  
The three seals glowed their respective colors as Gate Guardian held his hands in front of himself. He gathered a rainbow colored energy in his hands as Ranma and Hotaru looked on. With a roar he fired the energy into the magician, obliterating it with incredible force.  
  
------------ Ranma: 550 Para: 800 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 600 ------------  
  
"My turn is over, but our Gate Guardian is far stronger than even your Black Skull Dragon."  
  
Ranma looked at his card and considered the situation. 'They are right, Gate Guardian is stronger than anything else. I CAN use my Black Pendant card to boost it, but it won't be enough.' He turned to look at Hotaru as she drew her next card looking a little scared. 'It's your move Hotaru. What you do this turn will effect the outcome of the entire duel.'  
  
Hotaru looked into her hand and took stock of what she had. 'Judge Man CAN'T beat that thing. I need to get him the HELL out of there.' Looking at her new card she made her decision. "I play a card face down. And I will move Judge Man six paces, AWAY from your monster." Once Judge Man arrived at his new spot she ended her turn.  
  
"Now it is my move." Para drew a new card and smiled. "And I draw Riyoku! A rare card that will deplete both your life points by half and add their total to Gate Guardian!"  
  
As he played it he watched as a dark hand rose descended above. Hotaru then grabbed a card she set several turns ago.  
  
"I counter with the Fairy's Hand Mirror!"  
  
"The What?"  
  
"Fairy's Hand Mirror lets me choose the targets for any magic card you just played. And I'll use it to take control of Riyoku and target you and your brother's life points! I can then add them to the Black Skull Dragon!"  
  
Instantly the hand moved towards Para and Dox's end of the field. As it touched the brother's life points decreased.  
  
------------ Ranma: 550 Para: 400 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 300 ------------  
  
At the same time the attack of the Dragon rose. (3900/2500)  
  
"Oh No! My card has backfired... I will STILL defeat your Judge Man! Gate Guardian has a total level of eleven, allowing him greater movement than your warrior. Gate Guardian, move nine paces into the maze and destroy Judge Man!"  
  
Taking huge steps the mighty monster approached Judge Man, each step shaking the field. It stopped in front of the bearded warrior, it's sheer size overwhelming it.  
  
"Triple God Blast!"  
  
Once more the monster charged it's shot. As it flew into the air Hotaru flipped her second down card.  
  
"Activate... Negate Attack!"  
  
A portal appeared in front of the blast, transporting it elsewhere.  
  
As Para began to curse at the unfairness of it all Hotaru sighed.  
  
'Way too close. I may have cost us the duel if I let that hit. But I wonder... where did the attack go?'  
  
---  
  
"RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
Nova Scotia was a beautiful part of Canada, full of rocky coasts and ocean views.  
  
But for one lost boy it was terrible.  
  
Somehow, someway he was on a rope bridge. Never mind how he got there, he just stopped to catch his breath from running away from that... woman and he was on a rope bridge. On either end of the bridge was a cliff. Underneath the bridge and between the rocky cliffs was the Atlantic Ocean, a very LARGE body of cold water.  
  
For the victim of the Spring of Drowned Pig... this was very bad.  
  
Add in the fact that the bridge was rickety and in ill repair and you had a situation that Murphy's Law would LOVE to make worse. And it did just that.  
  
Ryoga looked to the right as a portal opened up. His senses alerted him to a huge amount of power coming from the portal. The next thing he knew a huge multi-coloured blast flew out of it. He closed his eyes and hoped against hope he would not be hit. Even if he was the toughest boy in town he did NOT want to take anything that made a nuclear blast seem nice. When he opened his eyes he sighed seeing the blast passed by without harming him.  
  
Looking down, however, he screamed.  
  
The blast, while missing him vaporized a good portion of the bridge. Gravity looked up, saw the bridge, slapped it down so it would smash against the cliff face. Gravity looked up again and saw Ryoga. Gravity then said 'Get down here boy!' and pulled Ryoga to him.  
  
In-between Ryoga and Gravity sat the Ocean who really didn't have anything better to do than help Murphy along.  
  
Ryoga wanted to say it was Ranma's fault, but pigs never could speak a human language. That fact increases when the pig is in a cold body of water and being smashed against rocks.  
  
---  
  
"And now," Ranma declared. "It is my turn."  
  
Drawing from his deck he saw the Giant Solider of Stone. 'I can send Black Skull Dragon into the maze, but it would take TOO long. By the time I have a clear shot they can boost the Gate Guardian's attack power. Hotaru was able to stop that THIS time, but not the next... if only the Labyrinth Wall... THAT'S IT!'  
  
"Hotaru-Chan, I have a plan!" Seeing he had her attention he continued on. "I'll need to sacrifice your Judge Man for it to work. But doing so I can summon a special monster. I will need you to boost the new monster with a magic card when your turn comes around."  
  
Hotaru took a moment to thought then gave a nod. "I trust you Ranma. Do it."  
  
"First I will use Black Pendant to bolster the Black Skull Dragon. (4400/2500) Next I activate my down card..."  
  
Flipping over his down card created a Pair of unlit torches and a large stone tablet lying on the ground.  
  
"To activate the Black Luster Ritual Card I must offer two monsters, my Reaper of the Cards, and Hotaru's Judge Man." As he spoke both the Reaper and the warrior glowed blue. They were then sucked through the maze into the torches. "The offer is accepted, and a new monster shall descend!"  
  
The tablet created a pillar of light that went up into the room's ceiling. A figure began to float down, surrounded by the pillar of light. He wore black armour with golden outlines, carried a saber in one hand a shield in the other. His face was concealed by his helmet, but long dark hair spilled out from it.  
  
"He is the Warrior of Chaos, and the Champion of a Goddess... Black Luster Soldier!" (3000/2500)  
  
The Soldier eventually landed on the ground and stood next to the powerful dragon.  
  
"My turn is over."  
  
Dox drew a new card and looked at the new arrival. 'An impressive monster, but Gate Guardian could easily crush it. But he maybe using it as a lure, to make us bring Gate Guardian closer so the Dragon can attack.' "I will have the Gate Guardian move back to our end of the maze. That will end my turn."  
  
Seeing her turn was here Hotaru drew a card. 'Boost the Black Luster Solider. This should do it.' "I'll boost Black Luster Solider with Malevolent Nuzzler. (3700/2500) I now end my turn."  
  
Para nodded as he drew a card as well. He let out a sigh. "I have no move for the turn. Ranma, your move."  
  
Ranma gave out a smile. "And the last move too. It's time to destroy Gate Guardian."  
  
Para blinked. Dox scoffed. "Your Dragon IS strong enough to defeat Gate Guardian, but it has no line of sight to do so!"  
  
"It will in a moment. I attack, with the Black Luster Solider."  
  
Para had his turn to shot down Ranma's tactics. "You Soldier isn't powerful enough and has no way to hit Gate Guardian anyway.  
  
Hotaru looked at the field and caught on. "I see."  
  
"Para... Dox... I'm not aiming for your Guardian. What am I attacking is... the Maze itself!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Remember? Your Labyrinth Wall STILL counts as a monster card (0/3000) and it has it's own defense stat as well. And now that Black Luster Soldier has surpassed it (3700) I can destroy the Maze. Black Luster Soldier attack the Labyrinth Wall! Chaos Sword Strike!"  
  
The Knight swung it sword into the ground causing a sphere of power to be shot at the wall. As soon as it hit the Maze's walls began to tumble down kicking up dust and debris. As the dust settled all that was left between the two sides was rubble.  
  
"With the Maze destroyed our Black Skull Dragon now has a line of sight and can destroy your Guardian."  
  
As the Dragon roared both Hotaru and Ranma pointed at the Gate Guardian, and commanded the Dragon as one.  
  
"Black Skull Dragon, destroy the Gate Guardian! Molten Fireball Attack!"  
  
The dragon began to gather it's power in it's mouth and fired a steady stream of flames at the opposing monster. Nothing was left of the Gate Guardian. And once more Ranma and Hotaru spoke in unison.  
  
"Gate Guardian is no more!"  
  
Looking towards his friend he saw Hotaru flash him a victory sign. Ranma gave a thumbs-up as well to his friend and partner.  
  
------------ Ranma: 550 Para: 0 ------------ ------------ Hotaru: 1700 Dox: 0 ------------  
  
The arena disappeared and the decks returned to their owners. Ranma stepped foreword once more. "All right Para and Dox, we overcame your 'tests'. What are you up to?"  
  
Both Para and Dox bowed before answering. Para was the one who spoke.  
  
"I believe your pendant, an item know as the 'Millennium Puzzle' led you here, am I correct?"  
  
Ranma blinked but nodded. "Yes. How did you know that?"  
  
"Because," Dox continued for his brother. "Our family for generations has guarded an item of such importance... that we ourselves have NEVER laid eyes upon it."  
  
"The only person to have seen the item was our ancestor, known only as 'Chaos'."  
  
"We have been guarding it until the bearer of the Puzzle came. According to our family's law and legend 'He would travel with another. As he enters the domain of mazes he must be tested for skill, once alone, once with the one he travels with. Should they succeed they are privy to see and take the item we have guarded for so long."  
  
"Follow us please."  
  
Para and Dox lead Ranma to the end of the room, Hotaru beside him the whole time.  
  
Para and Dox each took a key from their sleeves and placed them into two holes. Part of the wall moves upward, reveling a space wide enough for a hand to go into.  
  
The brothers stood to either side as Ranma reached in.  
  
"What's in there Ranma?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"It's... a card." As he pulled out the card and looked at it he nearly had a heart attack. "Incredible!" He nearly leapt for joy as he remembered a part of the Exodia Legend Yami told him.  
  
---  
  
"Thus Exodia sealed most of his power inside five magical cards. Each card representing an arm, leg or the body of Exodia."  
  
---  
  
"Ranma, what wrong?"  
  
"Hotaru... this is... PERFECT!"  
  
Even Para and Dox jumped at the outburst.  
  
"Wha-What do you mean?"  
  
"The card... is Exodia's Left Arm!"  
  
Para and Dox looked at the card in awe.  
  
"Exodia? The creator of the Shadow Games? The being second only to Kami- Sama himself in power? Such a card..."  
  
"It is said there is four other such cards with Exodia's sealed powers... Should one person unite them, the Entity of Oblivion would return to restore balance to another world..."  
  
"Ranma... the quest..." Hotaru began. "The god your were told to help... it's Exodia isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is Hotaru-Chan." Ranma smiled at his Exodia piece, then to his companion. "Yes it is."  
  
No one saw the card glow for a brief moment.  
  
---  
  
Across time and space Sailor Pluto felt a sharp spike of Chaos energies. She had yet to correct the future or even find Hotaru so she considered this spike an incredible threat. Using her focus and the still reeling Time Gate she peered pasts the mists. What she saw confused her.  
  
A single card, it's face towards her, but the picture was pure black. She could make no real marks that could tell her what it was.  
  
"Why is the Gate showing me this? Why is it a threat?"  
  
---  
  
Duellist Profiles  
  
Name: Para and Dox Labyrinth (Also Known As The Para-Dox Brothers)  
  
Deck Style: Maze Confusion Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Gate Guardian  
  
Other Monsters: Garnecia Elephant, Jirai Gumo, Wall Shadow  
  
Info: For generations the descendants of the brothers Para and Dox have guarded an item of extreme importance. So important was the item only one descendant, Chaos, knew what the item was, Exodia's Left Arm. They always play in Tag-Team Duels, and have the pieces to summon Gate Guardian.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, Writer's Block sucks. Ranma and Hotaru have their first piece of Exodia! This should help, right? Anyway, on the bit about Wall Shadow, that is kinda how you summon it in the real game (Save the Shadow Ghoul bit) and as for Invigoration doubling a monster's movement... well, why not? As for Delinquent Duo, you have to sacrifice 1000 LP in the real game, but I figured I'd give Para a little break. And as for 'Carter has pills' from the start of the fic... my mom always says that. And for a little FYI, the Karate Man looks A LOT like Dragon Ball Z's Hericule. Weird. Comments and suggestion would be nice. Fan Art would be nicer, because I couldn't draw my way out of a paper bag. (How DOES one draw their way out of a paper bag?)  
  
Next Chapter: Exodia speaks. And Hotaru learns of the Silver Millennium's past with the Shadow Games. 


	14. Chapter X: The Seeds of our Futures

Chapter X: The Seeds of our Futures...  
  
It was the night after Ranma and Hotaru left the Maze and the Brothers Para-Dox. Even with a better idea of what items they were looking for, cards with Exodia's power, that still didn't point them in the right direction.  
  
Still, camping out provided a calming experience, especially since Hotaru found it peaceful. Ranma cooked some stew over the fire, and served dinner. Once they were full they took out their sleeping bags and slept in their tent, unaware of the journey they would take that night.  
  
---  
  
"Is the time now?"  
  
Even great beings have some doubt now and then, even Exodia. Although he could no longer transport them to his realm, he COULD transport his conciseness into their dreams with little effort.  
  
"Little Hotaru would not take this well, learning the path of Crystal Tokyo is not the future to save man... but to ruin it. Is she ready?"  
  
The great being sighed as he considered his options. Now that they have recovered one of his pieces he felt his power flow more easily in his left arm. He had no more power than before their discovery, he could just recover it slightly faster and use it slightly easier.  
  
"To unseal my powers... all five cards must be reunited by Ranma. But Hotaru too has a grand future should she embrace a balance of Order and Chaos. There is no choice. I must teach them of the past. Of my sealing. Of Old Egypt and the Moon Kingdom."  
  
And thus he began to channel his power.  
  
---  
  
Ranma opened his eyes and blinked.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and blinked.  
  
Ranma and Hotaru looked at each other and blinked.  
  
Then noticed there was only darkness around them.  
  
As they took note of that... they blinked.  
  
There was much blinking going on. They did notice that their traveling clothes where on, strange when you consider they wore pajamas to bed.  
  
"Ranma... what's going on? I know I just went to bed."  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Then I shall answer."  
  
Both turned towards the sound as a being began to form from the darkness, a golden giant with an Egyptian like headdress. Ranma instantly recognized him.  
  
"Exodia!"  
  
The giant nodded as he sat down cross-legged.  
  
"Forgive my intrusion, but I sent my astral form into your dreams so that we may speak upon these terms. Ranma, Hotaru... I congratulate you. Four pieces remain upon you journey, but you have taken a grand step."  
  
"Thank you Exodia, but why do I feel like you didn't come here to just say hello?"  
  
The giant nodded his head. "Yes. I came here for a different reason. I wish to send your sprits on a short journey... so you may better know what is to come."  
  
Hotaru looked up to the giant and spoke to him. "Journey to where?"  
  
"The past."  
  
"The past?"  
  
"Indeed. Many wish to sow the seeds of the future. But few realize that those seeds have been sown in the past. But before anything else, I think Ranma needs to know a little thing... of your past."  
  
Ranma blinked at the god. "Her past?"  
  
Exodia eyes glowed for a moment and in that instant Hotaru too glowed. When the glowing ceased Hotaru was standing but her usual traveling clothes where gone. In their place was a white leotard with a short purple skirt. The bow at her chest and in the small of her back reminded him of a schoolgirls uniform. Her boots was purple, knee length and had high heels. Elbow length gloves covered her hands and a tiara was places on her head.  
  
Hotaru noticed the change and blushed in response. She didn't really know how to explain THIS to her friend and partner.  
  
Ranma took in the look before shooting Exodia a glance that said one word. 'Explain.'  
  
"Hotaru was a part of a group of magic-based... schoolgirls is probably the best term, that fight demons and other evils. She, in pacific, is the 'Bringer of Silence' or 'Senshi of Destruction' Sailor Saturn. She, however, has no power to revert to her Senshi form on Celadon, as it's in a different universe, and she takes her powers from the Celestial body, Saturn."  
  
Hotaru held her head low during the explanation. It was, for the most part, embarrassing. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Ranma smiling at her.  
  
"It not the weirdest thing I've seen Hotaru-Chan. Sides the outfit looks good on you."  
  
The complement was Ranma's way of saying 'It doesn't bother me at all.' Hotaru, however, couldn't keep her face from being cherry-red. 'Why is it so hot here?'  
  
"I do... apologize for exposing your secret Hotaru. But it will make the understanding of the journey far easier. You will be able to see and hear the past, but you will be unable to make changes. You will pass through objects and people as if you were ghosts. No one in the past shall hear or see you. Are you ready for this my Champions?"  
  
Ranma nodded and took Hotaru's hand in his own. Hotaru also nodded.  
  
"Then... May it begin! May you see the past itself!"  
  
---  
  
"As the Gulf War continues..."  
  
---  
  
"And let us conquer the inferior!"  
  
"Hail Hitler!"  
  
---  
  
"Orville, you sure we can make it fly?"  
  
---  
  
"What I have written is a Declaration of Independence."  
  
---  
  
"Hail to thee, King Henry!"  
  
---  
  
"To the Glory of The Roman Empire!"  
  
---  
  
As Ranma regained his wits he looked around. Hotaru was still holding his hand as they found themselves in a desert. Not too far a distance ahead of them was two men, both with armies behind them. Ranma took note of what each held.  
  
"Hotaru-Chan... They are using dueling decks."  
  
Hotaru nodded as the two men began to speak.  
  
"It seems we are the only two remaining Lords left with claim to the title of Pharaoh."  
  
He was taller than his opponent and had blonde hair. The only clothing he wore was a robe at his waist, a pair of sandals and a cloth of beads on his shoulders. He wore a simple gold crown that had the head of a serpent at the front. His skin was deeply tanned from the desert sun.  
  
"Indeed. To the winner goes all of Egypt."  
  
His opponent had short dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a clean white tunic and sandals, but no headdress. Instead he wore a white strip of cloth with Egyptian writing.  
  
"Then... let us duel!"  
  
---  
  
Ranma looked at the position of the shadows. It was evident to him that they moved forward in time to the end of the duel. The blonde man sank to his knees defeated.  
  
"I have lost. You are the true Pharaoh indeed. May United Egypt be better under your eye and Ra's."  
  
As he turned to leave the dark haired man raised his hand. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I do not know. I no longer have a title of worth."  
  
"Then what would say if I give you one?"  
  
The taller man regarded his opponent. "What do you speak of?"  
  
"You are older than I and have ruled over men for longer as well. I have need of an advisor and friend of such experience."  
  
The blonde man smiled back. "Very well, but I may not have much work. You seem wise for a man barley of age."  
  
"Perhaps. But I seek to be wiser still."  
  
"Then let us become wise together."  
  
---  
  
This time as time shifted the scenery shifted as well. They were now in courtroom, floors and walls of white smooth marble and no imperfections. It looked like a mixture of Roman and a med-evil castle. Seated on the throne was a woman in tight silk dress, white silver hair done in two buns and from each a ponytail extending as far as her own knees.  
  
"I know this place!" Hotaru exclaimed. "The Moon Palace! And that must be Queen Serenity!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well Ranma, it goes like this. Because of an attack from Queen Beryl Queen Serenity sent the Sailor Senshi forward in time with the Princess."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Something wrong Ranma?"  
  
"Nothing, except that Exodia mention the one who trapped him was a 'Silver Queen'. Maybe it's just a coincidence..."  
  
Hotaru blinked but decided it had to be a coincidence. 'Besides, why would they hate the Shadow Games?'  
  
Her musings were cut short as someone appeared into the room.  
  
"Setsuna-Mama!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"She's one of the people I live with! She's also Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time."  
  
Both looked on as Sailor Pluto bowed to the Queen.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, what is there to report?"  
  
"It seems, your Majesty, that force of large Chaos has appeared on Earth."  
  
"That unruly Planet? They NEVER listen. What is causing this Chaos?"  
  
"I'm not sure my Queen, but it may take centuries to learn from the gates. It is a lot of Chaos, and it's causing a disruption in my viewing of events."  
  
"Learn what it is before it disrupts our Kingdom."  
  
"Yes my Queen!"  
  
---  
  
As time passed again Ranma and Hotaru found themselves back on earth, this time in a palace in the desert.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
"What is it Ranma?"  
  
"Well Exodia was talking about a balance of Chaos and Order what we first met. I'm just wondering why Serenity and Pluto was worried about Chaos."  
  
Before Hotaru could reply a man and a boy walked towards them, eventually stopping to see into the desert. It was easy to see that this man had some relation to the dark haired man they saw in the desert some time ago, be it years of centuries.  
  
"Father, why did you call me here so late?"  
  
"To show you, Son, things you will need to know. Some day all of Egypt and all who live on it's sands will be yours to look after. But you must remember not to take too much power."  
  
"Why is that Father?"  
  
"My boy, it is your thirteenth year. When I reached that age my Father told me why too much power is never good. It corrupts. The great seers of ours past speak of a pure balance... Order and Chaos, War and Peace, Good and Evil... one cannot exist with out a counterpart. And with power... one of those becomes too great."  
  
"Like those Moon People you take about?"  
  
"Yes my Son, you have a good head on those shoulders. They have gone to the extremes of Order and phased all Chaos from their lives. In doing so they disrupt their own lives. Sure no one is capable of crime or lying, but they also limit their own choices. From BIRTH their path is chosen from what jobs they shall have to what they shall study to whom they shall marry."  
  
Ranma frowned at these revelations. Hotaru was hard pressed to keep her knees steady as the man continued.  
  
"We of Egypt have been striving away from that. While Sons almost always take the place of Fathers at their jobs, what they study and whom they wed is their choice. Some day, my Son, I see a day where a father may work the fields of a farm and his son learns to fashion pots! Where a young man and woman may not be torn my spouses chosen for them, but where they can choose each other... A world of free choice!"  
  
"But Father..." The boy began. "Wouldn't that mean people could choose to do bad things too?"  
  
"Yes Son. People could choose to steal and lie and murder. But such is the cost of freedom. Never forget. That is why we must settle for rule of Egypt and guide it's people. We must leave absolute power to the gods, Ra, God of the Suns, Basset, Matron of Cats and Exodia, Ruler and Creator of the Shadow Games."  
  
"Father, what are Order and Chaos?"  
  
"Order is a force of peace and law, to help men live their lives. Chaos is a force of war and freedom, able to let people have freedom and defend themselves."  
  
The man kneeled down next to his Son. "There must be Order for the peace and Unity of Egypt, but Chaos is needed for war, to defend ourselves from invaders. That is why we strive for a balance."  
  
---  
  
"The Silver Millennium was like THAT?"  
  
Hotaru was slightly disturbed at those revelations at the scenery shifted again. They were once more on the Moon Kingdom, but neither Ranma nor Hotaru knew how much time had past since they saw the duel in the desert and now.  
  
Once more they were in the courtroom when Sailor Pluto arrived.  
  
"Report Sailor Pluto."  
  
"My Queen, after two centuries I have found the source of Chaos that's leaking into our civilization."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's coming from the country Egypt and is generated by the Shadow Games."  
  
"Shadow Games?"  
  
"Yes. They place these... games for fun. But it is connected to a realm and a god of Chaos."  
  
"Are you certain."  
  
"Yes. This 'Exodia' is where most of the Chaos is generated. After he is dealt with we can begin taking the Shadow Cards that the duelist uses."  
  
"Setsuna-Mama!" Hotaru ran to the image as Pluto continued.  
  
"We can use Moon Commandos to steal their decks in secret, so that by the time that they realize what's happened it will too late."  
  
"Setsuna-Mama! Don't! The Games aren't a bad thing!"  
  
"How do we stop this Exodia?"  
  
"Don't bother Hotaru-Chan... We cannot interact with the past."  
  
"I have a plan to trap him in another realm. The spell to seal him will be difficult."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
---  
  
"Your trap is flawed."  
  
Exodia was trying to break down a magic barrier erected by a number of mages. Meanwhile Queen Serenity, the 'Silver Queen' was busy casting a spell. Ranma and Hotaru watched this from a distance.  
  
"Our trap... can seal even you!"  
  
"Your trap can only seal me at the power I am when I am sealed."  
  
So saying Exodia raised his hands and focused his power. Five small items rose from his hands and then vanished.  
  
"Use your foolish trap. My powers are locked away elsewhere. When reunited I can break from your foolish trap, severe your chains and snap your seals. Centuries, or Millennia's, they make no difference. I will return someday with a champion and restore Order and Chaos to a balance."  
  
"Chaos will... never... LIVE!"  
  
With that her spell was cast, and the seal appeared behind Exodia and mystic chains bound his limbs to the seal. As the scene changed Exodia let out a defiant roar.  
  
---  
  
"And so this is it then..."  
  
Once more they were in Egypt. Hotaru was looking at the small group of people and walked towards them, Ranma right behind her.  
  
On the table in front of them was seven items of pure gold, one disassembled in several pieces. Ranma recognized it as his Puzzle.  
  
"Aye. This is it. I still cannot believe the Moon Kingdom would do such an underhanded thing as seal a god away and take our games and decks. All in the name of... freedom."  
  
"They would never know freedom if it was a Scarab Beetle and bit them on their royal cushions."  
  
They gave a short laugh at their own little joke. "True my friend, true. Still, the magics in these items are finished. Now the Pharaoh will seal his soul into one of his choosing and send them to Exodia's lonesome tomb, along with his deck and that of his friend's."  
  
"Yes... it is a shame that within weeks we may never find him again."  
  
"Aye. We cannot free our god, but perhaps someday we would have through our actions today."  
  
"The future is unknown to us. We may only pray for the best."  
  
"Aye. The Chaos magic in these items will grant them great powers, even if will never know what they are."  
  
"To Exodia... and the true freedom!"  
  
---  
  
Once more they were back in the Darkness. Not even Exodia was around. And Hotaru was shaking badly.  
  
"Hotaru-Chan, are you OK?" Ranma placed a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him.  
  
"No... I don't know what to do." She looked at her gloved hands and her Senshi outfit. "I'm a Senshi, but I'm also a Duelist. I want the world to be at peace, but what if something out there could attack a world with no war."  
  
"And that is why you are here."  
  
Both turned to see Exodia reemerge into the darkness.  
  
"You know what Sailor Pluto has in store. But I must explain to Ranma. The Queen you saw eventually fell, however her daughter and her protectors were sent to be reborn in the future, your present. However, Sailor Pluto survived through the ages with her connection to the Time Gate. Using it she began to force the world towards Order, but found she could not alone do it.  
  
"Chaos is a natural force that rises higher as Order rises. When Order was brought to one land Chaos would arise in another. No matter what she did, Order would never fully be supreme. She had, however, begun a plan to correct that.  
  
"She would awaken the Senshi to a future path she found, Crystal Tokyo. Her world void of all Chaos. But the path... is a bloody one." He looked down toward the girl. "Hotaru... Do you know how Crystal Tokyo is to be formed?"  
  
"N-No..."  
  
"Pluto would interfere with a scientist of cryogenics. As he looked for ways to freeze and preserve bodies for the future... Pluto would kill him and change the parameters of his experiments causing the world to freeze. Half of the world's population... would die.  
  
"As Earth would begin to recover Serena, The Moon Princess of the Kingdom long since dead, in good heart, would begin to help the people. A Messiah of Mercy. I do not fault her. She knew not, and shall know not of the future outside of what she was told.  
  
"But as she helped human kind and led them Pluto would begin solidifying Order on the planet. Soon mankind would ask Serena, Sailor Moon, to lead them. And then she would become the new Queen Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"Setsuna-Mama... no..."  
  
"Exodia... is that the future."  
  
"No. It once was, but the moment I brought you here new paths began to form hidden from Pluto. As Hotaru joined you her pathway to Crystal Tokyo shattered like glass, with millions of possibilities of the future appearing like wildfire. But Crystal Tokyo is still upon the horizon. Pluto is once more pushing her future to the forefront. In a matter of months Crystal Tokyo will be the main timeline again. To assure balance Pluto herself must be stopped.  
  
"There is no alternative. Hotaru. You now stand upon a crossroad to the future. You must make a choice. Shadow Games and the balance, or Crystal Tokyo and a freedom-less world. The future is growing my children from the seeds planted in the past. Help it grow..."  
  
With that the darkness was gone.  
  
---  
  
Groaning both Ranma and Hotaru awoke and looked at each other.  
  
"It wasn't a dream, was it Ranma?"  
  
"No... I don't think so."  
  
"... What will I do now?"  
  
"Whatever you want Hotaru-Chan."  
  
Silence stood for almost a minute.  
  
"Ranma... I don't want to fight Setsuna-Mama, she's been so good to me but... I couldn't just let Crystal Tokyo rise up. Not like this..."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well Ranma... we have a god to free first."  
  
And as they started the new day they smiled at each other. And as he watched from his prison Exodia cursed the fact that he couldn't smile with them.  
  
But in his mind's eye he was.  
  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so maybe I painted the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo and Sailor Pluto in a bad light, but hey, it's FAN FICTION! I CAN DO THAT! ^_^ V Anyway, we have a bit more info on the past events, and Hotaru looks to be shying away from Crystal Tokyo. Comment, Suggestion and Complements are Welcome. Complaints are also welcome. Flames can roast a Marshmallow for me. Yum.  
  
Next Chapter: Back to work! We gotta find Exodia! 


	15. Chapter XI: All is Fair in Love and Food...

Chapter XI: All is Fair in Love and... Food Duels?  
  
They looked at the house with fear.  
  
Sounds were coming from it.  
  
Sounds of Akane Tendo cooking.  
  
Understandably, they were afraid. They could only hope nothing bad came out from this.  
  
---  
  
Akane pulled her creation out of the oven, along with the hard boiled eggs that were also in the oven.  
  
Why she had hard-boiled eggs in the oven is anyone's guess. The creation decided to look at it's taste value, and somehow managed to eat a piece of it's self. The thing decided it tasted like regurgitated crap. Hence it did what no other creation of Akane has done before.  
  
It crawled/slid/slithered/something over to the garbage can and jumped inside.  
  
Akane blinked. Then looked at her eggs.  
  
"Well at least these should be good."  
  
That quickly ended as the eggs began to shake and crack. After a few moments the shells of the eggs fell away.  
  
---  
  
It had been a few days since the meeting with Exodia himself in the dreamscape. Ranma and Hotaru found themselves entering the city of Linn.  
  
A city that was currently hosting a carnival.  
  
While Celadon had medieval style technology (Save the Country of Altech) their rides were still top notch, if a little odd.  
  
There were typical 'hit the target games' and the hammer test of strength, as well as 'Dunk a Lord' a game where if you could hit the target you could send a Lord (Or rather someone dressed as a lord) into a giant bucket of water.  
  
To add to these there were Ferris Wheels, powered by a pair of Mammoth Graveyards, a Roller Coaster that to pulled to the top of the first drop by a Battle Steer using Kunai with Chain, 'Arm Wrestle an Axe Raider' and 'Whack a Giant Rat'.  
  
In other words a typical carnival with a Shadow Games twist. And a very large crowd.  
  
And the place where Ranma and Hotaru decided to go to and have some fun. (Decided, in this case, was Hotaru pleading with Ranma to go)  
  
Let it be known that one of the true pleasures Hotaru could enjoy was carnival rides and somehow gathered the energy (Despite her lack of stamina and health) to go from booth, to booth to booth, all the while dragging Ranma around.  
  
Eventually the two agreed to meet later at a rest area. As they separated Hotaru took off in the direction of the rides as Ranma had a better look around. Pretty soon he found himself standing near a tent with the picture of an orb in front of it. A fortunetellers shop. Ranma was about to ignore it when his puzzle began to glow and point towards the shop.  
  
'Yami?'  
  
'It's not an Exodia Piece like before we reached the cave. This feels... different, yet familiar.'  
  
Wondering about the mystery Ranma entered the tent. Once he was inside the Puzzle stopped glowing and was no longer pointing at anything. It looked like standard fortunetellers shop, a table with a purple cloth that held a standard crystal ball on top of it. Two chairs were around the table across from each other. Part of the tent had a divider that he couldn't see past. After a moment a woman walked from behind the divider.  
  
She was a young woman, in her twenties with black hair. Her skin was tanned as if she came from a desert village. Her hair cascaded down her back and two long locks of hair bound in gold that dropped down near her shoulder. Her soft eyes had a light blue hue in them.  
  
Outside of her face, there was little to describe. Her body was covered in a white cloak with only a red sash at her waist and a red scarf around her neck.  
  
"Greetings stranger. I believe you came in here for your fortunes. I am Ishizu, please have a seat."  
  
Ranma blinked a few times, but decided to do as she said.  
  
When he was seated Ishizu sat across from him. "The future is made of two things. Fate and Freedom. Fate decides the events that shall happen, and Freedom lets you choose a response to that event.  
  
"So may you hear the six sprits of fate as they begin to whisper then scream out saying... Let It Begin!"  
  
The crystal ball began to glow a pale green, and Ranma's senses could tell this was no cheap magic trick.  
  
"The Bearer Spirit asks you: Bear which burden?"  
  
As he looked into her blue eyes Ranma answered with a word that seemed to pop into the front of his mind. "Truth."  
  
The orb then began to glow red with light purple.  
  
"The Wanderer Spirit asks you: Walk which path?"  
  
Once more an answer seemed to come from the back of his mind into the front of his mind. "Freedom."  
  
The Orb glowed a fiery red and orange.  
  
"The Builder Spirit asks you: Design which plan?"  
  
Ranma quickly answered, "Prosperity."  
  
Once more the orb changed it's color, this time to yellow.  
  
"The Sage Spirit asks you: Swear which oath?"  
  
"Victory."  
  
The orb glowed with red and deep purple, swirling like flames.  
  
"The Leader Spirit asks you: Share which vision?"  
  
"Mercy."  
  
For the final spirit the orb glowed white and purple.  
  
"The Almighty Spirit asks you: Shape which future?"  
  
"Peace."  
  
At the final answer the crystal ball began to glow a pure white, enveloping the tent. Then it stopped abruptly.  
  
"The Spirit Fates have spoken. Your hardships shall be long for those things of which you seek. Beware the man with an Eye of God, a man with a Rod of Mind and a woman controlling the Gate of the Ages. Each of them you shall meet. That is fate. The outcome? That is freedom."  
  
"I see Ms. Ishizu."  
  
"It was Fate that we too would meet. Go now. Fate has more for you to do. But I believe Fate shall have us meet again."  
  
---  
  
"Akane... what are those... things?"  
  
The things Kasumi were referring to were a pair of dinosaur like things held in Akane's arms. When the eggs hatched the result was a green coloured raptor standing half a foot tall, and a rusty brown raptor of the same height.  
  
"Aren't they cute? Say hello D-Chan and L-Chan!"  
  
"D-Chan and L-Chan?"  
  
"Dino-Cute and Lizard-Cute!"  
  
Let it be known that outside of Washu, Akane was the only person capable of creating Dinosaurs from scratch. However two main things separated them.  
  
Washu would think creating Dinosaurs were too easy while Akane just made them while trying to cook hard-boiled eggs in an oven.  
  
The second thing was Washu could be original with names.  
  
---  
  
Bakura looked around the carnival at Linn. He HAD been tracking the bearer of the Puzzle but he had lost him in the crowd. He could use his Millennium Ring to find him, but decided against it. That might draw unwanted attention. If he was right having a Millennium Item might draw unwanted attention, hence why it was under his sweater at the moment.  
  
Turning around towards the center benches he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh dear, awful sorry about that!" He went to help the girl he knocked over up... and barely kept his composure.  
  
'My word! It's the same girl I spotted with him from before! If I hang around her I may be able to keep better track of the Puzzle Bearer and may even learn his name.'  
  
"That's OK. I just came over here to sit down for a while. I have a friend I'm going to meet here as well."  
  
"I see. Well, would it trouble you if I hung around Miss..."  
  
"Hotaru. And I don't mind."  
  
"Thank you. I am Bakura."  
  
---  
  
Ranma walked towards the rest area of the Carnival and thought about his meeting with Ishizu. 'Eye of God, Rod of Mind and Gate of the Ages? Yami do these ring any bells?'  
  
'None Ranma. It's best not to worry about it. We will learn more when the time is proper. In the meantime we should ensure Hotaru hasn't overexerted herself and meet up with her.'  
  
'Good idea.'  
  
It took little time before he reached the rest area. After a moment he found Hotaru chatting with a young man. He had white hair and wore a white sweater.  
  
"Hey Hotaru-Chan!"  
  
Hotaru looked over to see her partner and waved him over.  
  
"Ranma, come here!"  
  
He quickly walked next to her. "Have fun Hotaru-Chan?"  
  
"Yup. This place is fun."  
  
"Good to hear. Who's your friend?"  
  
The young man then decided to speak up. "Bakura. Bakura Ryou. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same." Then... IT happened.  
  
'Grrrroooowwwwwllll.'  
  
Bakura and Hotaru looked over to Ranma, who had the good sense to be sheepish. "I guess we should find a place to eat."  
  
"Sounds good. Want to join us Bakura?"  
  
"Very well. But where should we..."  
  
"Ya be lookin' for a place to be eatin' then?"  
  
The three turned towards the voice that interrupted Bakura.  
  
He was a chef. Most people could tell by the white pants, shirt, chef's hat, and an apron saying 'Praise the Cook'. He was a bit pudgy and had a pointed mustache.  
  
Ranma was the first to speak up. "Ummm... yes, Mr...?"  
  
"Chef Torah Spicer! The Dueling Cook!"  
  
Hotaru blinked.  
  
Ranma blinked.  
  
Bakura blinked. Twice.  
  
"The Dueling Cook?"  
  
"Aye that I am! And how this be suitin' ya! I challenge ANY one of ye to a duel! Should ye win... I will cook all the food ye can eat for no cost to ya coffers!"  
  
Ranma smiled. Yami could help him on manners, but Ranma couldn't just pass up free food.  
  
"All right then..."  
  
"I'll duel!"  
  
Ranma looked toward Hotaru. "You sure Hotaru-Chan?"  
  
The dark-haired girl nodded. "I can do it."  
  
Torah nodded. "Well then Lass, you an' me in a duel! Follow me!"  
  
---  
  
Ryoga was running. He was running very fast. He was running from that blonde woman that kept trying to bed him. He had hoped that his lost curse would prove useful for once and help him lose her.  
  
No such luck. In fact the curse seemed to have dragged her along for the ride, making an... interesting series of events.  
  
In Tokyo a member of the Dark Nebula was defeated as a Lost Boy and a Part Were-Cheetah ran over him.  
  
They ran over a field, uprooting carrots, much to a Cabbit's delight.  
  
In Nevada the Military's new 5-TNY Tank was thrown out of the way, Ryoga not bothering to go around it.  
  
Eventually they somehow ended up in Brianna's room.  
  
Screaming followed.  
  
---  
  
The decks were shuffled and the crowd had gathered.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
The arena arose and the podiums did as well. Each player drew five cards as the battle commenced.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 2000 Torah: 2000 ------------  
  
"I will begin the duel with Bean Warrior in Attack Mode!"  
  
Rising up from the ground was a five-foot bean with arms and legs, and a sword in one hand. (1400/1300)  
  
"Yer turn Lass!"  
  
"I respond with Beautiful Headhuntress, in Attack Mode!" (1600/800)  
  
Hotaru's lady-warrior rose to the field, oversized sword held high.  
  
"Beautiful Executioner's Strike, destroy Bean Warrior!"  
  
Rushing forward the warrior swung her sword through the plant fighter, cleaving it in half.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 2000 Torah: 1800 ------------  
  
"Ack! Aye, that be a good blow lass. But it be MY turn now. An I be summoning the Mystic Tomato in Defense Mode!"  
  
Rising up from the ground was a new monster, a tomato with a grinning face on it. (1400/1100)  
  
"My turn be over."  
  
"Headhuntress, make a salad out of that monster! Beautiful Executioner's Strike!"  
  
Once more the warrior rushed forward and cleaved a monster in two, shattering into the graveyard. As she returned to her spot a monster began to rise to Torah's field, a Mystic Tomato.  
  
"Huh? I just destroyed it."  
  
"Nay lass, this be a second Mystic Tomato. Ye see I can grab a dark monster of fifteen hundred attack or less from me deck when me Tomato is destroyed by ye monsters. But now it be my turn."  
  
He drew a card and smiled. "And I be playing a card face down, and Bistro Butcher, in Attack Mode!"  
  
The new monster was a human like, but had blue skin and a pointed nose looking like a goblin. He wore a butcher's outfit and held a butchers knife in his left hand. His other hand was replaced by a hook.  
  
"Attack the Lass's Headhuntress! Butcher House Attack!"  
  
Rushing forwards the monster pulled the lady-warrior closer with his hook and drove the knife into her stomach, shattering the lady-warrior.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1800 Torah: 1800 ------------  
  
Drawing a card Hotaru made her move. "One card face down, and Flame Swordsmen (1800/1500) in Attack Mode!"  
  
As her fire warrior arose she nodded. "That ends my turn."  
  
"And thus begins mine." Torah drew a card, but flipped his down card. "I activate Bell of Destruction. With this one monster be destroyed, and a quarter of it's attack be deducted from both duelist life points!"  
  
Appearing in the center of the field was a ring with several oval shaped 'bells' on the outside of it.  
  
"Bell of Destruction, destroy Flame Swordsmen!"  
  
"Not so fast." Hotaru quickly flipped her own card.  
  
"Fairy's Hand Mirror lets me choose the target of your cards, and I will change the target of Bell of Destruction to YOUR Bistro Butcher."  
  
"Aye! This can be not!"  
  
The bell flew over the Butcher and floated down so it surrounded The Bistro Butcher. After a moment it exploded, depleting both duelist life points.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1350 Torah: 1350 ------------  
  
"It is a very even duel." Bakura remarked as he and Ranma looked on.  
  
"Indeed. But I think Hotaru will win."  
  
"It's my turn now, and I attack your Tomato with Flame Swordsmen! Oh and one more thing."  
  
"Aye lass?"  
  
"Your Tomato appeared in Attack Mode, and you haven't switched it yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Flaming Sword of Battle!"  
  
Charging forward the fire monster swung it's sword incinerating the vegetable.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 1350 Torah: 950 ------------  
  
Afterwards a new Mystic Tomato arose.  
  
"Nice one Hotaru-Chan!"  
  
Hotaru blushed from Ranma's complement, but managed to keep her mind on the duel.  
  
"You move Torah."  
  
The chef drew a card and smiled. "It be time to cook up the specialty! First I play Mushroom Man Number Two, in Attack Mode!"  
  
What arose was a large blue-topped mushroom with arms.  
  
"And next I be offering both me Tomato and me Mushroom to play Hamburger Recipe!"  
  
The two monsters began to glow with light and started to merge with each other. "Be ready! I ritual summon... Hungry Hamburger!"  
  
As the glow faded the new monster appeared. It was seven feet tall and looked like a common Hamburger with tomato, onion, and lettuce a hamburger patty and sesame seed buns.  
  
Unlike a common hamburger (Aside from it's size) the buns were the monster's jaws with very sharp teeth. (2000/1850)  
  
"And I be boosting it with Dark Energy! (2300/2150) Attack Hunger Hamburger! Feeding Frenzy!"  
  
Bounding forward the Food From Hell opened it's buns/jaws and clamped on to the Flame Swordsmen. Then it began to swallow the Swordsmen (Much to disgust of everyone watching) then belched at Hotaru. Her response was simple.  
  
"GROSS!"  
  
------------ Hotaru: 850 Torah: 950 ------------  
  
Ranma shivered a bit. 'Note to self, do not order hamburgers for awhile.'  
  
Seeing it was her turn she drew a card. 'I can use this in a bit. I hope.'  
  
"One card face down and Axe Raider, in Defense Mode." (1700/1150)  
  
"Aye. I will summon Boar Solider in Attack Mode."  
  
Rising to the field was a pig standing like a human, a heavy stone hammer held in one hand. (2000/800)  
  
"And I also be attacking your Axe Raider with me monster! Gobble it up Hamburger! Feeding Frenzy!"  
  
Once more to the disgust of everyone the Food Monster ate another monster.  
  
Hotaru sighed and drew a new card. 'This is more like it.' "Red- Eyes Black Dragon, in Attack Mode!" (2400/2000)  
  
As the black dragon rose to the field Hotaru pointed at the giant piece of fast food. "Attack Red-Eyes, with Inferno Fireblast!"  
  
The dragon took a moment to charge it's attack, then burned the fatty food to waste.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 850 Torah: 850 ------------  
  
'Ack! Me Hamburger is toast! I need me big monster now!' He drew his card and smiled.  
  
"Alright Lass! It time for me biggest monster now! I summon... Sengenjin!"  
  
The monster the arose stood higher than the dragon. It was a blue skinned cyclops with red boots and weapons of all kinds sticking out from it's back. It roared as it stood on the field. (2750/2500)  
  
"Sengenjin Attack! Mighty Clubbing Fist!"  
  
Rearing back with one hand the beast swung at the black dragon, destroying it.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 500 Torah: 850 ------------  
  
'Oh great!' Hotaru thought. 'How can I stop this?' She quickly flipped her down card.  
  
"I activate Scapegoat, to buy me some time."  
  
With that a gate appeared and opened up letting four small goats travel onto Hotaru's side of the field. One was blue, a second orange, a third red and the last pink. Each one was in defense mode. (0/0)  
  
"They'll absorb attacks while I work out a plan."  
  
"Not bad Lass, but not good enough. I will use Stop Defense, to move the Blue Goat to Attack Mode. Sengenjin, finish the job! Destroy the Blue Goat."  
  
"Not today Torah." Hotaru flipped over a card and a box with an extending arm appeared. At the end of the arm was what looked like two large suction cups.  
  
"Magic-Arm Shield, use Boar Solider to block the attack!"  
  
The arm extended out towards the man-pig and held it in front of Sengenjin.  
  
"What is it doing with me Boar?!" Torah exclaimed as the beast brought his fist back.  
  
"Magic-Arm Shield lets me block one of your attacks with your own monster."  
  
With that Sengenjin plowed his fist through the trapped Boar Solider.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 500 Torah: 100 ------------  
  
"Dang that trap! Still, I still fear not." Torah gestured to his monster. "I still be havin' Sengenjin on the field, and ye have no way to be stoppin' him."  
  
Hotaru looked into her hand and frowned. 'He might be right. If Buster Blader was in my hand, I KNOW I could take it, but the only monster I have is Kanan, The Swordsmistress. I need a good card, and I need it now. Please deck, please.'  
  
She drew her next card and smiled. 'Thank you deck!'  
  
"Well, make ye move!"  
  
"I play Kanan, The Swordsmistress, in Attack Mode!"  
  
The female warrior in green armour rose from the ground sword and shield at the ready. (1400/1400)  
  
"Such a weak monster against my Sengenjin?"  
  
"Not after my new card. I equip her with the magic card United We Stand!"  
  
Hotaru slapped her card down as the goats and Kanan began to glow.  
  
"What be this?!"  
  
"United We Stand grants one of my monsters eight hundred attack points for every monster I have on the field. And since Kanan is a monster and each of my four goats is considered a monster that adds four thousand more attack points!" (5400/1400)  
  
"AH! No, this is not possible!"  
  
"Kanan, Attack Sengenjin!"  
  
Charging forward the warrior rushed at the larger monster, slicing it in half and sending it to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Hotaru: 500 Torah: 0 ------------  
  
The arena left and those that gathered to see the fight congratulated both duelists. Ranma placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
"Good work Hotaru-Chan."  
  
"Tha-thanks Ranma." She beamed back at him. 'Is it always so warm this time of year?'  
  
"Yes, a very well played duel if I say so myself." Bakura added in his somewhat dignified manner.  
  
"Aye! I should be knowin' this. I dueled her."  
  
They turned to see the chef with a smile on his face.  
  
"I may have lost, but that was a helluva good duel, don't ya say? And a deal be a deal, I be cookin' what ever ye be eatin'!"  
  
Ranma stomach decided at that time to growl, stating it was eager for the food. Ranma sweat-dropped as Torah let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Aye, let us be goin' then."  
  
---  
  
One hour later. Chef Torah was relatively pleased.  
  
That Ranma fellow sure could eat a lot of food. He almost regretted making that bet, but he couldn't help but smile as someone ate his food with such gusto.  
  
It should be noted that Ranma ate at a higher speed than he should have, despite Yami's advice.  
  
Bakura parted ways with Ranma and Hotaru, and the duo entered an inn for the night, wondering what the next day would bring. In the meantime Bakura wrote back to his superiors with new information.  
  
---  
  
Ryoga sighed as he relaxed a little. He managed to get away from that woman. Mind he turned into a pig to do it, but he did it.  
  
And he found himself at the Tendo Dojo. Surly Akane would comfort her poor P-Chan. Then came the growling.  
  
The black pig turned to see the newest house pets.  
  
D-Chan and L-Chan. Both now over a foot tall.  
  
Both looking at Ryoga. Their look said it all.  
  
'We predators. You Prey. We big and hungry. You plump and juicy.'  
  
"BBWWEEEEE! BUUHH, BWWWWWEEEEEEEE!"  
  
(Pig to Human Translation: RANMA!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!)  
  
---  
  
A uniformed man knocked on the door and waited for a moment.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Opening the door he walked towards the man seated at the head of a table, glass of wine held in one hand.  
  
"Sir, our spies in Linn reported a sighting of a Millennium Item."  
  
"Really Croquet? Which one?"  
  
"Unknown sir. It's worn like a pendant and looks like an upside-down pyramid. But our spies have confirmed it's a Millennium Item."  
  
"Perhaps it's the unknown 'Seventh' Item. Intriguing."  
  
"Shall we have it taken sir?"  
  
"Not yet. Linn is too far from my sphere of influence. Right now we should buy our time. Besides, I want to have some fun with this."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
As the uniformed man left, the man at the head of the table stood up and walked to the window, long silver hair blocking his left eye and wearing a cardinal red dress suit. A cape the same color as his suit but white on the inside started from his shoulders then went down to his ankles.  
  
He smiled and swirled his drink in it's glass and looked out the window.  
  
"Yes. I see a lot of fun in the near future."  
  
An strange glow shined from underneath his hair at his left eye.  
  
---  
  
Name: Chef Torah Spicer (The Duelling Cook)  
  
Deck Style: Assault From The Kitchen Deck  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Sengenjin  
  
Other Monsters: Bistro Butcher, Hungry Hamburger, Boar Solider.  
  
Info: A chef who loves a good duel and those who enjoy his food. His deck is based on foods and has a fondness for his Hungry Hamburger.  
  
Authors Info: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, life is a pain. OK, as for Ishizu's 'Spirit's of Fate' that was based off of Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis. Also United We Stand is an actual card, also known as The Power of Teamwork. Fitting name, huh? And that IS how Bell of Destruction works, except it's the total attack, not a quarter. As for the reason Hotaru duelled and not Ranma, well I had the idea of this duel with some of her cards in mind. Sides, I'm sure you like to see her kick butt. ^_^ Lastly, do I REALLY need to tell you who that last guy was? And the Eye of God, Rod of Mind and Gate of Ages? Do I need to tell you those too?  
  
Next Chapter: He Ain't Prince Charming! 


	16. Chapter XII: Prince of Blue Eyes

Chapter XII: Prince of Blue Eyes  
  
"There it is." The man said on his steed just past the Dracon Mountain Range. Behind him upon horses like his own were several knights. However, only his horse was white. He wore a white cape with a dark purple tunic and pants. He had short brown hair with long bangs and deep ice-like blue eyes.  
  
"Prince Kaiba, are you sure you want to risk this? Alein is not a weak country, and attacking their cathedral in Vest maybe considered an act of war."  
  
"What is your name knight?" The Prince asked as he looked to the warrior that spoke to him.  
  
"Phil Edwards sir."  
  
"Well Edwards, it's quite simple. Rumor is that there is a one-of-a-kind card that is a key to great power. I want it. And I will take it. If Alein doesn't like it they can deal with it."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
Kaiba turned to his men and raised his hand. "Move out!"  
  
---  
  
"Welcome to Vest, home of the Alein Grand Cathedral."  
  
After the stop at Linn they had traveled southeast and had ended up in Vest. They knew it was Vest by the very convenient sign.  
  
Although Vest was home to the Alein Grand Cathedral it was only a large town, but a rather prosperous from the looks of it. Merchants sold their wares, people bought wares and food, it seemed like the town was doing quite well.  
  
Once they arrived in town they found a nice little Inn and placed their belongings in it. Then they explored the town.  
  
People moved from here to there and smiled at them politely. The town seemed to welcome guests.  
  
Eventually they came towards the cathedral. It was four stories in height and had walls of pure white. A tower came out from each of the four corners and several statues seemed to guard the entrance to the cathedral and the path to it.  
  
All in all a very impressive sight.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Hotaru summed up.  
  
"Ya. A very nice place. And the statues are very well carved."  
  
"I see you two are enjoying our cathedral."  
  
The pair turned around to see a man of average height. He wore a black suit and had gray hair and a gray mustache.  
  
"Ummm... Yes it is, Mister...?"  
  
"Henry Carbuncle. I'm the Mayor of Vest. Your new here, aren't you?" Seeing them nod he continued. "Well then I welcome you to Vest, home of the Alein Grand Cathedral, and one of the most prosperous towns on this continent."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Mayor."  
  
"Your welcome, put please, just Henry."  
  
"Well then, I'm Ranma and this is Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet you Henry." Hotaru said waving to the Mayor.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine. Tell you what, since I've nothing better to do, why don't I give you a..."  
  
"MISTER MAYOR!"  
  
The three of them turned to see a man run towards them. "Mr. Mayor, we have a problem sir!"  
  
Henry sighed and shook his head a little. "Please call me Henry. Anyway, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"A party of Dracon Knights have been spotted coming towards the town! And we spotted the Prince Kaiba leading them!"  
  
"Prince Kaiba! Here?"  
  
Hotaru looked at the older man. "Who's Kaiba?"  
  
The Mayor looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kaiba rules the country of Dracon, the country that borders Alein. Our town is mostly considered a border town between the two countries. As for Kaiba..."  
  
The Mayor took a deep breath before continuing. "He's known as an expert duelist. Unbeaten even. But he's also known as power-hungry. He takes rare cards from folks, by force if need be. He is... a dangerous man."  
  
Ranma gave a bit of a hardened look. That look hardened as the puzzle glowed slightly and Yami merged with him. "What does he want then?"  
  
"I haven't a clue. But we should go and find out."  
  
---  
  
"Well, well Edwards. A welcoming committee." Kaiba sneered at the crowd they were approaching at the border of Vest.  
  
"Would you like them cut down sir?"  
  
"Not yet Edwards. I'll tell you if they need to be cut down or not. If they cooperate we won't need to."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The knights on horseback arrived at the town's border. Kaiba quickly spoke up. "Who is in charge of this town?"  
  
A gray haired man stepped forward. "I am the Mayor of this town."  
  
Kaiba looked down at him, not only from the horse but also from his stature. "It is said your cathedral owns a one-of-a-kind card, is that right?"  
  
"Perhaps. What business is it of yours?"  
  
"I want it. Hand it over, or your town is forfeit."  
  
Henry flinched at that. The card was protected by the Cathedral's Elder and was said to help unlock 'great power', and as part of being Mayor he was sworn to help guard it. "No. The card is an ancient treasure of the Elders of this town, past and present. As Mayor I cannot..."  
  
"Silence old fool! Edwards, kill him now!"  
  
The knight to Kaiba's left drew a sword and charged forward towards the old Mayor. Even without a weapon he was prepared to do what he could.  
  
Except he never had to. Ranma, jumped at the knight and kicked him in the head, knocking the knight to the ground. Kaiba growled at the man who dared to interfere.  
  
"Who DARES!? State your name peasant!"  
  
The man in the silk red shirt turned to him flicking back his pigtail. "Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh." He said, defiance in his voice. Ranma already saw resemblances between this Kaiba and Kuno. Although he seemed to have much more brainpower than Kuno could ever hope to have.  
  
"Well Ranma... you should know better than to challenge my authority. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes. A power hungry jackass."  
  
Kaiba growled as some of the knights drew weapons and prepared an attack.  
  
"You worm! I should call forth my monsters and destroy you!"  
  
"Tough talk for someone who would attack a town with no defenses." Ranma grinned as he held out his deck. "But I am far from defenseless."  
  
"A peasant like you is a duelist?" Kaiba sneered. "Well then, I will defeat you and then take that card."  
  
"And WHEN I win you will leave and never return to Vest."  
  
Kaiba took out his deck and climbed down from his horse, handing the reins to a knight. Then he grinned back at Ranma. "The stakes are made. Back away folks..."  
  
As the Prince of Dracon stared down the King of Games knights and townsfolk alike backed away. Decks were shuffled and a cry lit the sky.  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
---  
  
Soun Tendo sat at the table and caressed the picture of his departed wife. He sighed in sadness.  
  
"My dear wife... so many bad things have happened now. Genma and Ranma were... unclean and the engagement dissolved to nothing, some question our honor, others our morals... And Nabiki left us, all because we refused the unclean."  
  
He sighed as he thought of the few good things going on. Ranma and Genma had left, for good. D-Chan and L-Chan was sold of to paleontologist for study. While Akane was angry that her pets was sold under her nose, D- Chan and L-Chan had grown five feet tall and looked at him like a dog looks at a steak. And with the money they got from the sale they didn't need to worry about money for a while. But that was it. And things seemed to go towards the worse.  
  
Happosai was running rampant again, and came by to terrorize his student more often, Akane was getting angrier than ever, and Akane tried to cook more often, leading to disaster and food contamination.  
  
"Ah well my dearest... at least things cannot get any worse."  
  
Soun, say hello to Murphy.  
  
---  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Kaiba: 2000 ------------  
  
Ranma held a card up. "I will begin with Moon Envoy, in defense mode!"  
  
The spear-armed warrior rose to the field, in a defensive posture. (1100/1000) "Your move Kaiba."  
  
"Yes it is. And I play Stone Ogre Grotto, in attack mode!" (1600/1500)  
  
The monster that rose was a humanoid monster made of rough rocks and glowing white eyes. "Destroy the Moon Envoy, Stone Fist Crush!"  
  
The golem creature rushed forward with a punch that shattered Ranma's warrior. Ranma drew a card and made his play.  
  
"One card face down to the field, and Neo, The Magic Swordsmen, (1700/1000) in attack mode!"  
  
The mage knight rose to the field, sword at the ready. "Attack Neo, with Magic Blade!"  
  
The spell casting warrior charged the golem, cutting it in two.  
  
------------ Ranma: 2000 Kaiba: 1900 ------------  
  
"Not bad peasant. Now watch my power at work." Kaiba drew a card and smiled. "Rude Kaiser! Attack Mode!"  
  
Kaiba's new beast was a lizard like warrior in black armour. On the bracers it wore on it's forearms was a blade of an axe.  
  
"Rude Kaiser, overpower his Swordsmen! Forearm Slash!"  
  
As the beast prepared to rush forward Ranma flipped his down card.  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba! Activate Windstorm of Etaqua!"  
  
As his card flipped over Rude Kaiser kneeled into a defensive position.  
  
"What is this!?"  
  
"Windstorm of Etaqua forces your monsters in defense mode to go to attack mode, or attack mode to defense mode!"  
  
"Damn you Ranma!"  
  
The townsfolk cheered the move and the knights frowned deeply.  
  
Noting his turn came a long Ranma drew a new card. "Neo, attack Rude Kaiser!"  
  
The blonde mage knight rushed forward and cut the beast in half with his magic blade.  
  
Kaiba drew another card and growled. "Meteor Dragon, in attack mode!"  
  
His new monster looked like a burning boulder with wings, stubby arms a head and a tail. It seemed to glow with molten lava. (1800/2000)  
  
"Attack with Molten Flames!"  
  
The dragon opened it mouth and fired a steam of flames at the swordsmen, melting it to nothing.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1900 Kaiba: 1900 ------------  
  
"Your monster is toast."  
  
Ranma drew a new card and frowned. "One card face down to the field, and a monster in defense mode."  
  
"Pathetic!" Kaiba sneered as he drew a new card. "Black Dragon Jungle King, in Attack Mode!" (2100/1800)  
  
Rising to the field was a black spiked wingless dragon with a mouth like a leech. It roared as it hit the field. As Ranma flipped over a card it fell into a hole that appeared underneath it.  
  
"My Black Dragon King! What happened!?" As he finished speaking a loud thud was heard at the bottom of the hole. Said hole then closed up.  
  
"My Trap Hole card! It sent your monster falling down, never to get up again."  
  
Kaiba growled again. 'This peasant is more than he seems. But I will defeat him, and claim my prize!' "Meteor Dragon, Attack! Molten Flames!"  
  
Once more the dragon spewed forth flames at a monster. This time the monster withstood the attack.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My Giant Solider of Stone, who blocked your attack!"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1900 Kaiba: 1700 ------------  
  
"Now it's my turn." Ranma drew a card and played it to the field. "Attack Mode, Flame Champion!"  
  
Ranma's fiery warrior rose to the field. (1900/1300)  
  
"Attack Flame Champion, destroy the Meteor Dragon!"  
  
Charging forward the burning roman solider drove it's sword it to the heart of the dragon, shattering to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1900 Kaiba: 1600 ------------  
  
"Way to go Ranma!" Hotaru called out from the sidelines.  
  
Kaiba drew another card and played it to the field. "One card face down, and Flash Assailant, in Attack Mode!"  
  
Kaiba new monster was a human with a knife in one hand. He wore white pants, but no footwear. He wore an eye patch and scarf, but no shirt. (2000/2000)  
  
"Attack Flame Champion, with Assassination Strike!"  
  
The assassin leapt forward, and got behind the Champion and slit it's throat, it a very quick manner.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1800 Kaiba: 1600 ------------  
  
"Your move Ranma."  
  
Ranma drew a card and played it. "I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight! In Attack Mode!"  
  
The mounted warrior rose to Ranma's side of the field. "Attack, with Dark Knight Charge!"  
  
As the warrior charged forth Kaiba flipped his down card.  
  
"I activate Sword of Dark Destruction! It will increase the attack power of my Assailant, for a small defense cost. (2400/1800) Now, counter- attack!"  
  
The assassin leapt up behind Gaia on his steed. A quick slit of the throat ended another monster.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Kaiba: 1600 ------------  
  
"Another of your monsters is destroyed! Now, I attack with Flash Assailant! Destroy the Giant Soldier of Stone!"  
  
Once more the assassin charged in. He got behind the large rock monster and shattered it into the graveyard.  
  
"Make your move peasant."  
  
Ranma drew his card and played it. "I play the Summoned Skull, in Attack Mode!" (2500/1200)  
  
Ranma's demon beast rose to the field ready for orders. "Summoned Skull Attack! Destroy the Flash Assailant with Lightning Strike!"  
  
Charging up it's power, thousands of volts of electricity was fired at the assassin, charring it instantly.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1700 Kaiba: 1500 ------------  
  
"Your turn Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba growled for a moment before drawing a card. As soon as he saw what he drew he smiled. Then he began to laugh. Ranma frowned at his opponent.  
  
"What do you find so funny?"  
  
"Because it's now time for you to lose! Prepare to face the most powerful monster of all!"  
  
Kaiba quickly played his card. "I summon... BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"  
  
Arriving in a burst of light, it came. Standing at twice the height of the Summoned Skull, it was a dragon with pure white scales and rounded head. Sharp claws and teeth looks like meat hooks and daggers and it's power could be felt by those who never touched a card. It was the dragon of legends. Blue... Eyes... White... Dragon... (3000/2500)  
  
Hotaru gasped as she saw it. "Blue Eyes White Dragon..."  
  
"My word..." The Mayor said, with a weak voice. "The legendary dragon... it is said to destroy anything in it's path. It is so very rare that not even a handful of such cards exist."  
  
Kaiba sneered as he saw shock across Ranma's face. "Surprised? Don't be. I OWN the power! And the Blue Eyes White Dragon is power incarnate! Now... Attack his Summoned Skull! White Lightning Attack!"  
  
The dragon of legends began to charge up it's attack, a great power being gathered in it's mouth. Then it shot a stream of white power at the demon, obliterating it.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1200 Kaiba: 1500 ------------  
  
"Now do you see? You cannot stand up against my power!" Kaiba looked at his opponent, ready to see his fear. His worry. His...  
  
Grin?  
  
"Your Blue Eyes is a powerful monster, but how well can you control it?"  
  
"What do you mean? I am in total control of the power! And I will crush you with it!"  
  
"Are you in control of the power? Or is it the power that has gained control over you?"  
  
"Silence dog! I will defeat you!"  
  
Ranma drew his next card. "Hardly. I summon the Dark Magician, in Defense Mode!"  
  
As Kaiba watched the magician rise to the field he scoffed. "The Dark Magician is powerful, (2500/2100) but no where near my dragon's level of power. The magician will be crushed."  
  
"Perhaps. If you can find him after I play the Magical Hats!"  
  
As Ranma played his magic card a hat appeared on the field and dropped over the Dark Magician. Then that same hat split into four separate hats.  
  
"What kind of parlor trick is this?"  
  
"A bit of a game really. Like that shells game. You need to find and destroy the Dark Magician. But that may prove to be a little tricky."  
  
Kaiba growled as he looked at the hats. "Fine, I'll play your little guessing game. Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack! The hat left of center!"  
  
Once more the mighty dragon unleashed it's attack. The hat was destroyed, but with nothing inside it.  
  
"Nice shot Kaiba. You wasted a turn."  
  
"Shut up punk!"  
  
"Now, it's my move." Ranma drew a card and smiled. "Let's make this game more fun. First, I will revert my magician into attack mode within his hat. Then I will play another card face down, with in another hat."  
  
Kaiba growled as Ranma kept speaking. "Find the right hat and my Dark Magician is destroyed as well as five hundred of my life points. Hit the empty hat and I get another turn. Hit the wrong hat and you'll find a nasty surprise. Which hat is it Kaiba?"  
  
"I will find you Magician and crush him! Blue Eyes, the right most hat!"  
  
Once more the Dragon charged it's attack and let lose. The hat was destroyed as dust rose up, concealing anything from view.  
  
"I must have gotten him... wait... what is that?"  
  
Past the smoke a faint light could be seen. It was in a shape of... a magic seal?  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"My trap card... Spellbinding Circle!"  
  
The magical seal flew over to the dragon and expanded, then contracted with the dragon trapped within it.  
  
"My dragon!"  
  
"You may thirst for power Kaiba, but that thirst can blind you! Now, I reveal my Dark Magician!"  
  
As the purple robed sorcerer rose from the hat right of center Kaiba sneered. "It still lacks my dragon's power."  
  
"Normally you'd be right. But the Spellbinding Circle also saps your monster's power."  
  
"What? My Blue Eyes White Dragon!" (2300/2500)  
  
"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
The wizard threw forth his hand and shot it's magic at the dragon of legend, shattering it to the graveyard.  
  
------------ Ranma: 1200 Kaiba: 1300 ------------  
  
"Your dragon is... destroyed!"  
  
"My... Blue Eyes... You... Will... PAY!"  
  
Kaiba drew his next card and grinned. "Now I will finish you once and for all! I summon the Lord of Dragons!"  
  
Kaiba's monster was a human in white armour with the helmet shaped like a dragon's. He stood tall and a deep blue cape flowed down his back to the ground. (1200/1100)  
  
Ranma looked at it and frowned. 'Why that card? It's not strong enough to do any damage...'  
  
"Next I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!"  
  
As Kaiba played his card a horn like instrument with a dragon's head appeared in the Lord of Dragon's hands.  
  
"Flute of Summoning Dragon will let me call out any two dragon monsters from my deck! And I will summon... the other two Blue Eyes in my deck!"  
  
As the Lord of Dragons began to play a portal opened up in front of him. Soon two Blue Eyes White Dragons stepped onto the Field. (3000/2500) (3000/2500)  
  
As Ranma looked on Kaiba continued. "Even better... so long as Lord of Dragons is on the field no magic or trap card can target my monsters! And so long as a dragon exists on my side of the field my Lord of Dragons is untouchable! You are done for! Blue Eyes, destroy the Dark Magician with White Lightning attack!"  
  
One of Kaiba's dragons powered up it's attack and fired at the Dark Magician. It was unable to withstand the assault.  
  
------------ Ranma: 700 Kaiba: 1300 ------------  
  
Ranma looked over at the dragons before drawing a card. "I will play one monster in defense mode, and activate the Gift of the Mystical Elf magic card."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Gift of the Mystical Elf will replenish three hundred life points for every monster on the field, regardless of who's. And with four monsters on the field I gain twelve hundred more life points"  
  
------------ Ranma: 1900 Kaiba: 1300 ------------  
  
"Well then, peasant, enjoy your life points. They won't last long." Kaiba drew a card and smiled. "I play Defense Paralysis! It will force ANY monster you play into attack mode!"  
  
As soon as he said that Ranma's monster appeared in attack mode, the Battle Steer. (1800/1500)  
  
"My Battle Steer!"  
  
"Blue Eyes, Annihilate it!"  
  
One of the Blue Eyes channeled it's awesome power before firing it at the minotaur monster.  
  
------------ Ranma: 700 Kaiba: 1300 ------------  
  
"Such a waste of your little Gift card, all the way back to where you started."  
  
Ranma drew a card and thought for a moment. 'I need to take out those Blue Eyes, but with both Defense Paralysis and the Lord of Dragons that won't be easy. But I think I have a plan. Here goes nothing.'  
  
"So, what's your move?"  
  
"I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode and bolster it with Horn of the Unicorn. (2000/1500 - 2700/2200) I also play a card face down to the field. That will end my turn."  
  
Kaiba sneered. Again. "You can't make your dragon withstand me! Blue Eyes Attack!"  
  
Once more a Blue Eyes powered it's attack and blasted at Ranma, who flipped over his down card.  
  
"Activate Negate Attack!"  
  
As the blast came too close it vanished into a portal.  
  
"What in the hell!?"  
  
Ranma sighed, knowing he bought himself all the time he needed. But he couldn't help but wonder, where do those attacks go?  
  
---  
  
Soun placed the picture of his wife back to it's spot and stood over to look at the Dojo. Such a proud building. Full of history. Full of honor. Full of portals.  
  
Soun may not be the quickest man on earth but even he blinked and looked up at the portal that appeared above the Tendo Dojo. Then without warning a massive blast of white crashed into the Dojo. When the blast ended all that remained was a crater and charred wood.  
  
Soun stood for a full minute in silence.  
  
Then he wailed and cried with such intensity that everyone in Japan could hear.  
  
Days later he would recover from the dehydration.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba sneered at Ranma again. "Clever move. But it only lasted for one turn. So there was no point in it."  
  
"We will see Kaiba." Ranma drew his next card. 'All right! Just what I needed!'  
  
"I play one card face down... and I summon the Injection Angel Lily! In Attack Mode!"  
  
Ranma's monster was female. Everyone could see that easily when she appeared. She had pink hair and eyes and wore a skimpy white nurses outfit with red stripes. She wore a white cap on her head with a red cross on it and had white angel-like wings on her back. For a weapon she carried a hypodermic needle as large as she was. She spun around a few times before winking at the man who summoned her. (400/1500)  
  
"You plan to use... THAT weak a monster?" Kaiba couldn't help but laugh. Such a joke. As he looked over to Ranma he stopped laughing.  
  
Ranma was grinning. A very nasty grin.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"That I drew the card to defeat you. First I activate her special effect!"  
  
Lily took her needle and pushed it into the ground. Then she began to fill the needle. It began to fill with a glowing blue liquid.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"It's simple really. To use her effect I must sacrifice five hundred of my life points."  
  
------------ Ranma: 200 Kaiba: 1300 ------------  
  
"What, not low enough for you already?"  
  
"Once the payment is made the Injection Angel Lily can increase her attack power for one turn."  
  
"So, she gets a little boost of power. Why should I care?"  
  
"I'd have to say three thousand more attack points is far from 'little'." (3400/1500)  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Injection Angel Lily, attack a Blue Eyes White Dragon with Injection Angel Blast!"  
  
Lily lowered her weapon at the dragon and began to fire it. As she did the tip of the needle began to glow. Then that same glow exploded into a beam of light that engulfed and incinerated the dragon.  
  
------------ Ranma: 200 Kaiba: 900 ------------  
  
"Damn you Ranma! I attack with my final Blue Eyes! Obliterate that monster with White Lightning Attack and drop his life points down to zero!"  
  
The last of Kaiba's Blue Eyes charged up and fired at the Angel Lily, but Ranma flipped over his down card.  
  
"I counter with Mirror Force!"  
  
A pane of glass-like energy appeared in front of Lily and absorbed the attack.  
  
"Mirror Force will reflect your attack back at your dragon!"  
  
"Fool! You forget, Lord of Dragons protects my Blue Eyes, no trap card can target him!"  
  
"True, but Mirror Force is not targeting your Blue Eyes. It's simply sending the attack back to where it came from!"  
  
"No! My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
The pane of energy shattered, but the White Lightning Attack was redirected to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The attacked consumed the monster that created it and destroyed it.  
  
"And now that your Blue Eyes is destroyed all that is left standing is the Lord of Dragons... And with no more dragons on your end of the field you cannot hope to withstand my attack. Curse of Dragon! Attack the Lord of Dragons with Dragon Flame Assault!"  
  
The bony monster shot forth a stream of flames at the Dragon Lord and burned into a cinder.  
  
------------ Ranma: 200 Kaiba: 0 ------------  
  
Kaiba felt his knees weaken as his men looked on in awe. Their Prince Kaiba... beaten by a commoner!  
  
"How... is it that I lost?"  
  
"It's simple Kaiba." The Blue Eyes Prince looked towards the man who had defeated him. "All you care about is power. But as you gained power you trusted in power more than your deck. And by the stakes of our game and the rules of the Shadow Games you are now bound to never step foot in this town again, or order any attacks or ill will against it."  
  
One of the knights helped Kaiba up, who still seemed dead to the world. "My prince we must leave now.  
  
"I lost... that is impossible... but..." And as Kaiba was lead away he continued to mumble.  
  
As Hotaru and the Mayor approached him Yami's presence retreated to the puzzle.  
  
"That was GREAT Ranma! You beat him, dragons and all!"  
  
"Yes young man, I am very impressed."  
  
The nearby crowd also gave it's approval.  
  
"Thanks, everyone." He looked over to Henry. "May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Have you ever seen a card like this before?" He showed his lone Exodia card to the Mayor. The Mayor gasped and looked about for a few moments.  
  
"Err... please, follow me to the cathedral. We'll take there." Ranma looked confused, but quickly agreed.  
  
---  
  
"My Prince, are you alright?"  
  
"... no."  
  
"Sir... I..."  
  
"Not a word. I know little of that man..." Kaiba said as they rode away from Vest. "But I swear, that someday I will find this Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh again. And when I do... I will crush him into powder beneath my feet! So says Prince Seto Kaiba, Prince of Dracon and Master of the Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
---  
  
"Ahh... my good Mayor! Who do you bring to see me?"  
  
"Hello Elder, this is Ranma and Hotaru. Ranma had just..."  
  
Ranma watched on as Henry relayed the duel and his lone Exodia card to the Elder. The elder wore a tall white hat and seemed to wear several white robes. He had a long beard, gray from age and a long ponytail, also gray.  
  
"I see. Tell me young man, why do you seek cards similar to the one you showed the mayor?"  
  
"Because there are a total of five cards like that. Once united they will free Exodia from his prison."  
  
The Mayor gasped at this revelation. The Elder simply nodded. "So it makes sense now. We knew that our card held great power, but I never knew it was of such importance."  
  
The Elder stood up and crossed the floor over to Ranma. He reached into his robes for a moment before holding it out to him.  
  
"Here young man. May you continue your quest."  
  
Ranma took the card and gasped. "Exodia's Right Leg! You kept this on you and didn't hide it?"  
  
"Nope. No one would expect that an old man like me would keep such a valuable thing on him!"  
  
Ranma simply smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you sir. This is a great honor."  
  
No one saw the card glow for a brief moment.  
  
---  
  
Sailor Pluto looked on as an image appeared in the time gate.  
  
It was that card again, but this time a second joined it, to the left and below the first.  
  
"Two cards? This is a clue to the threat... but what IS it?"  
  
---  
  
Name: Prince Set Kaiba (AKA: The Blue Eyes Prince)  
  
Deck Style: Power of the Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Favourite/Best Monster: Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Other Monsters: Black Dragon Jungle King, Flash Assailant, Rude Kaiser  
  
Info: The young Prince and Ruler of Dracon, he likes to hunt for the most powerful of cards, a hunt that has gained him three of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons. He will stop at nothing to gain power.  
  
Author's Notes: Boy, what a fight huh? Ranma has a second Exodia piece, and he beat poor Kaiba-boy. ^_^ A little info, Injection Angel Lily is an actual card, still in Japan, but requires you to pay 2000 LP, not 500. But she still gets that 3000-attack boost. No wonder she's limited to one per deck, huh? Also, Lord of Dragons (Or just Lord of D., but I think Lord of Dragons is better) does protect targeting effects from killing dragons, but isn't untouchable while dragons are on the field. Just added that to be creative. Now, was Ranma's nabbing of the second Exodia piece to close to the first? Maybe, but the fight with Kaiba wouldn't stop pestering me until I wrote it.  
  
Next Chapter: Ranma and Hotaru is back on the road! And coming soon, Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh, Outtakes! 


	17. Chapter XIII: Kaiba’s Ultimate Weapon

Chapter XIII: Kaiba's Ultimate Weapon  
  
"Ranma, do you really think this will work?"  
  
It was late at night in Vest. Ranma and Hotaru were in their room, a map of the world laid out between them on the table. On either side of the map was one recovered piece of the god Exodia's power, locked within a pair of cards.  
  
"I think it should work Hotaru-Chan."  
  
"Well if you think this idea of yours will work..."  
  
In actuality the idea was Yami's. He recalled the use of a pendant to find an item by holding it over a map until it pointed somewhere. Yami believed by using the puzzle and focusing on the next Exodia piece they would know where to look. Ranma should have doubted the ability that this would work. Should have, but didn't.  
  
Ranma has had a shape-shifting curse, dozens of fiancées, challenges from the woodworks, seem magic items like the Nan-Ban Mirror, and fought three hundred (Or so) martial artists, a yeti-riding-bull-holding-eel-and- crane, the eight headed Orochi, a descendant of a dragon, and a demi-god. Then add in the more recent weird stuff, being summoned by god, being placed in a land with a magical card game, learning he had one half of a spirit of a guy three thousand years ago, learning that the OTHER half of the spirit was locked inside a puzzle he solved, and going on a quest to collect the power of a god...  
  
So in reality using a pendant over a map was quite normal.  
  
"Well, let's give it a try."  
  
Focusing his mind he held the puzzle over the map and pictured the next piece of Exodia in his mind, using the other two pieces as an additional focus. Within a few moments the puzzle faintly began to glow. Afterwards the puzzle began to point this way and that, before finally settling on a mountain range in another continent.  
  
"The Old Fort Mountain Range. That is where we're going."  
  
"It's across the sea though. But maybe the next town has a boat."  
  
"I guess come morning we're going to Fishermen's Port. We'd better get some rest Hotaru-Chan."  
  
---  
  
"Yes. This will be perfect!"  
  
A young boy with long black hair and purple eyes looked on as his brother removed and added cards to and from his deck. Standing at half his brother's height, but with waist long black hair wearing a purple tunic and white pants, Mokuba Kaiba watched as his brother placed his deck back into it's holder.  
  
They were currently in their castle in the center of Dracon City.  
  
"Big Brother, are you sure this will work?"  
  
His brother, Seto, answered with a grin. "I know it will Mokuba. Over the past two days I've learned something new about my Blue Eyes White Dragons. And when I catch up to that peasant again, he will be crushed like grain in the grinder."  
  
"All right Big Brother!"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as a knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Enter." Commanded Kaiba. One of his servants entered the room a message in one hand.  
  
"Sir. I apologize for anything I interrupted."  
  
"Get to the point."  
  
"Yes sir. We have just received a message for you, from Lord Maxamillion Pegasus of Mangus."  
  
"Pegasus? Let me see that."  
  
Kaiba quickly took the message from him. Pegasus ruled the Country of Mangus on the continent to the south. Because of the current political standpoints no country was at war with each other, allowing the leaders of each country to be a little buddy-buddy. Still it was rare that a leader would contact another one, even rarer for Pegasus.  
  
Still Kaiba took the message seriously. And after he read it he grinned.  
  
"What is it Big Brother?"  
  
"It seems Pegasus plans to hold a Shadow Games Tournament. And he wants me to enter."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. This will be perfect! I will be capable of testing my revised deck before I crush this Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh once and for all!"  
  
"Great! When do we leave?"  
  
"I will go alone."  
  
Mokuba looked up as his brother ready to plead his case, but Kaiba held up a hand to stop him. "No arguments Mokuba, I need you here to rule Dracon while I'm gone."  
  
Mokuba let out a sigh, but nodded. "I understand."  
  
"Sir." The servant said. "Shall I ready a vessel?"  
  
"No need." With that Kaiba walked over to the balcony. He then held a card out in front of him.  
  
"Arise Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Once his dragon materialized they took off for Castle Pegasus in Mangus.  
  
---  
  
Two days of travel had led Ranma and Hotaru to Fishermen's Port. The approached the dock and looked around. There were European style vassals with sails, much like those from the seventeen hundreds. The dock was a standard one as well, as far as Ranma could tell. Soon they found the dock master in a hut near the dock.  
  
"Hello sir."  
  
"Eh? Oh, hi there me lad, what can I be doing for you?"  
  
Ranma gestured out to the ships in port. "Is there any ships going to the continent to the south."  
  
The dock master looked at a sheet on his desk before answering. "Well, there be a passenger ship, the Bluenose, that be going to Spray Town on the Whale Islands, then that same ship be going to Port Sapphire on the north-west coast of that continent. That what'cha be needing?"  
  
"Yes, it should do."  
  
"All right then, look along the dock, when ye find the Bluenose talk to her Captain, he's the one ye need to make arrangements with."  
  
---  
  
The man knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The man opened the door and walked in. He noticed the long table with a white cloth and his employer was seated on the far end. Walking around the table until he took a seat to the man's left he addressed him.  
  
"Hey Pegasus, you called."  
  
"Yes I did. So nice of you to come Marik."  
  
Pegasus looked over at the man he employed and smiled. The man had unruly silver hair and his blue eyes had an almost maniacal gleam to them. He wore a simple sleeveless shirt and black cotton pants and a travelers robe.  
  
Hidden inside that robe, however, was an artifact of power, the Millennium Rod.  
  
Pegasus sipped at his wine before talking. "So, how is Bones project going? Does he have it yet?"  
  
"Not yet boss, it seems the thing is deeper than we planned."  
  
"Oh well, that's fine. His slaves will uncover them eventually."  
  
"Agreed. But what is so important about this one card."  
  
Pegasus smiled as he poured himself more wine, filling an extra glass and handing it to Marik.  
  
"Not that one card. A set of five."  
  
"Five." Marik blinked. "Five cards?"  
  
"Yes. The five cards of Exodia's power."  
  
Marik's eyes went wide as he looked at Pegasus. "Exodia? The GOD Exodia? Bones is digging up a piece of him?"  
  
"Indeed. I already possess one of those cards. And I know there is another person seeking Exodia."  
  
"Another person? Do you want me to strike him down?"  
  
Pegasus laughed out loud as Marik began to look angry. "What is so funny?"  
  
"My dear Marik, you don't understand. The person in question is the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. It can't be anyone else."  
  
"The Puzzle?"  
  
"Oh yes, and that makes it so delicious. My spies tell me he's coming to Mangus right now, no doubt to seek the piece that Bones is digging up."  
  
"Then what will we do?"  
  
"Simple. We will let him collect Bones piece, or have Bones take any pieces he already has. We'll let him do all the hard work."  
  
"I see. We let him collect the other pieces for us."  
  
"Exactly." Pegasus sipped some more wine before continuing. "And since the five parts are useless individually he will need to seek us out, and then we will take all the pieces from him.  
  
"Then I can summon and enslave Exodia himself! And with a god at our disposal the world is but a prize to conquer."  
  
Marik swallowed some of his own wine, allowing himself to grin widely. "Excellent. What else should I know?"  
  
"Nothing save the tournament I will hold soon. If I time it right the Puzzle Bearer will have all the time he needs to enter with three or even four of pieces of Exodia in his possession. Even if he doesn't want to enter, I... know a way to convince him."  
  
Before anything else could be said the door burst open showing a uniformed man, Croquet, looking a little scared. "Sir! We've spotted a Blue Eyes White Dragon, coming straight for the castle!"  
  
Calmly Pegasus placed his wine down and stood up. "That must be Kaiba. I see he got my invitation. Well, let's go meet him."  
  
---  
  
Going through her daily jog Akane decided that today sucked. Her pets were sold off (And everyone in Nermia heard about it, from Akane yelling at her father), Kuno was being a bother, well more so than usual, and Ryoga...  
  
She wasn't sure what he was up to.  
  
Worst of all their Dojo, the Tendo Dojo was LEVELED! It would take weeks to rebuild the structure back to where it once was.  
  
"Oh well." Akane said, looking on the bright side of things. "At least we haven't had Kodachi around."  
  
That wasn't thunder in the background, that was Murphy (God of Bad Timings, Second Class Limited) laughing.  
  
"OH-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!"  
  
Akane froze. That wasn't just a laugh. That was a 'Am-I-Slightly-Or- Totally-Insane-I-Think-Totally-Is-Correct' voice of one Kodachi Kuno, complete which really annoying laugh (tm).  
  
"There you are harridan! Your family will pay for the false disrespect to my Ranma-Sama! OH-HO-HO-..."  
  
Somewhere Murphy laughed as well.  
  
A much more tolerable one though.  
  
---  
  
Despite being told to let the dragon land the guards of Castle Pegasus were worried.  
  
Then again, having a legendary engine of destruction land inside a courtyard would do that to anybody.  
  
Except Pegasus, who knew that the engine of destruction wouldn't destroy his Castle.  
  
A man, Seto Kaiba, hopped off the dragon of legend and recalled it. Pegasus approached him.  
  
"Welcome to my home Kaiba. While I am glad you showed such haste in arriving here, you could have taken your time."  
  
"I'm not one for waiting."  
  
"Too bad, the Tournament isn't for awhile yet. You may, however, use my Castle to rest and live in until then."  
  
"Very good then. How many people will be in the Tournament?"  
  
"The tournament will be single elimination starting with sixteen people."  
  
"Who's in so far?"  
  
"Currently yourself, Mai Valentine and an associate and friend of mine Marik Ishtar. I have sent a few more invitations, I haven't had any replies though."  
  
Kaiba grinned a bit. "Well, is there another spot open?"  
  
"Possibly. Are you suggesting someone?"  
  
"Yes actually. A man called Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
---  
  
Standing aboard the ship Bluenose as it sailed towards the Whale Islands Ranma and Hotaru relaxed on board.  
  
"Seems like a quiet trip so far, huh Ranma?"  
  
"I know. I hope it stays that way until we hit the mainland."  
  
"Yeah. Hope The Whale Islands are interesting too."  
  
Somewhere Murphy smiled.  
  
---  
  
Kaiba walked down the street in Gray Stone, the city directly outside of Castle Pegasus. His intent was simple. Find someone to challenge so he could try out his new deck. Simple as that.  
  
Hence why he was in the park, also called 'Duelist Square' since Duelist congregate here to trade, duel and challenge one another.  
  
Kaiba looked around. He wanted someone experienced to duel. Someone with a unique deck. He spotted a man in a light purple tunic with matching light purple hair. Deck in holster at his side, talking, or rather gloating, to some people near by while leaning against a tree.  
  
'Perfect.' Kaiba walked towards him, like a hunter on the move.  
  
"... so I manage to CREAM that guys monster, I mean it only had two thousand attack points, so..."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The purple haired duelist looked over to his right. Standing there arrogantly was a brown haired man with a deck in one hand.  
  
"You are a duelist, are you not?"  
  
"Ya." Purple haired said. "You making a challenge?"  
  
"Of course... Mister..."  
  
"Den Kombine, The Master of Fusions."  
  
---  
  
Thunk- Thunk- Thunk- Thunk- Thunk  
  
Whip- Whip- Whip- Whip- Whip  
  
Akane Tendo was making a strategic removal of her own person from the field of directed ill will so as her person may not be reduced to scavenger dining later.  
  
Translation: She's running away from someone trying to kill her. Namely Kodachi. And her clubs and ribbons.  
  
"Stand still so I can take your life harridan!"  
  
Kodachi grinned as the one called Akane tripped and fell onto the sidewalk. This was it, the time for her to remove the one that hurt her Ranma-Sama so... She leapt upon the chain-link fence to boost her up high for the final blow with her club...  
  
Except the fence in question gave way. With nothing to push off of Kodachi fell from the fence, her club being tossed high from her surprise.  
  
Into the water.  
  
Once Akane got up she survived the situation, then smiled.  
  
'Yes! Still number one in Nermia!'  
  
As she held her self-celebration Gravity took note of Kodachi's Club still in the air. Gravity gave it a firm yank.  
  
Self-celebration was cut short as a blunt object nailed Akane in the head. She then entered la-la land.  
  
---  
  
"Let's Duel!"  
  
------------ Kaiba: 2000 Den: 2000 ------------  
  
Kaiba smirked at his opponent as he drew his five cards. "Since I'm in a generous mood, I'll allow you the first move."  
  
Den smirked back as he drew his own hand. "Very well. I'll start with the Darkworld Thorns, in Attack Mode!"  
  
Playing his card Den summoned a large blue plant that looked like a Venus Flytrap. (1200/900)  
  
"Your move Kaiba."  
  
Smirking as he played his own card Kaiba announced his move. "Battle Ox, in attack mode."  
  
The beast warrior arose, a pig like beast in armour and a wicked sword. (1700/1000) "Attack that plant Battle Ox." With a charge and a roar the plant monster was cleaved in two.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 2000 Den: 1500 ------------  
  
"A hefty loss in the first move."  
  
"Maybe, but that bothers me not."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I now play... Polymerization!"  
  
Kaiba blinked at his opponent. "Wha?"  
  
"Unlike what many believe I can sacrifice two monsters from my hand to fuse them as one! So I offer Queen's Double and Hibikime to summon the fusion monster... Empress Judge!"  
  
Arising to the field in swirling power, she came. Robes that wrapped around her chest and fell to her ankles, and burning red hair, with a ruby in her forehead and purple tattoos on her face. One hand held a sword. (2100/1700)  
  
"Attack with Judgment Sword!" Charging forward the Empress did just that, destroying the beast warrior.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1600 Den: 1500 ------------  
  
"Not bad, huh? And my deck is full of monsters that I can fuse together to create some of the most powerful monsters around."  
  
"Not bad. But now I make my move... And I summon the Black Dragon Jungle King in attack mode. (2100/1800) I end my turn."  
  
Drawing his next card Den nodded. "Our monsters are evenly matched... I will pass this turn."  
  
Kaiba drew a card and nodded. "I play a card face down and use Invigoration, to empower my Jungle King. (2600/1800) And now... I destroy your Empress Judge, with Dragon Acid Breath!"  
  
The giant dragon of black roared and spit forth acid, destroying the Empress.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1600 Den: 1000 ------------  
  
"Damn you Kaiba..." Den drew a new card then grinned. "Well, I'll just create a new monster by playing another Polymerization, this time offering Tainted Wisdom and Ancient Brian, to summon the Skull Knight!"  
  
Arising to the field was a warrior with bony armour and shield, as well as a saber. (2650/2250) "Attack with Hell Skeleton Slice."  
  
Kaiba reached for his down card. "Not so fast... I activate Reinforcements, to temporally add five hundred more attack power to my Jungle King. (3100/1800) Counter with Dragon Acid Breath!"  
  
Acid met Hell Warrior, and Hell Warrior melted away.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1600 Den: 550 ------------  
  
"It seems your losing monsters as they come out Den... Some Fusion Master you are."  
  
Den growled as he drew a new card. He noticed that the Black Dragon Jungle King returned to it's twenty-six hundred attack power. "Very well then, I will now play my final Polymerization to fuse two Thunder Dragons together! This will create the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Den's new monster was a long four legged and wingless dragon. It had a second mouth above it's first and a long golden horn. (2800/2600)  
  
"Now my Dragon... Imperial Thunder Strike!"  
  
Summoning it's power into it's own horn the dragon sent out bolts of purple lightning into the Jungle King.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1400 Den: 550 ------------  
  
"Looks like I'm still in the game Kaiba."  
  
"Not for long." Kaiba drew his next card and grinned. "I place a card face down and summon the all powerful, BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" (3000/2500)  
  
As the mighty dragon rose to the field Kaiba gave his order. "Destroy that thing with White Lightning Attack!"  
  
Charging up it reserves of power the Dragon of Legends let loose, annihilating the smaller Twin Headed Thunder Dragon.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1400 Den: 350 ------------  
  
"I'd say your done for Den." Kaiba smirked at his unnerved opponent. "No un-fused monster of yours can withstand my Dragon, and all of your Polymerization Cards have been exhausted. You are finished."  
  
Den drew from his deck... then gave a smirk of his own. "I'd say not Kaiba. There's more than one way to fuse a beast. I play the Field Magic Card, Fusion Gate!"  
  
Kaiba looked at his opponent with concern. 'A field magic card huh? Hmm... Field Magic Cards are useable by both sides of the field. But I never heard of this... Fusion Gate before."  
  
"Fusion Gate is like having a permanent Polymerization. Allowing me to fuse Meteor Dragon with the Goddess of the Third Eye!"  
  
"What kind of monster would that make, they have no similarities?"  
  
"Your right Kaiba, but Goddess of the Third Eye is a special monster that can take the place of any other monster in a fusion.  
  
"In this case she will replace the Red Eyes Black Dragon and fuse with Meteor Dragon... so prepare yourself Kaiba, for... Meteor Black Dragon!"  
  
Arriving in a burst of power was a monster like a purplish-black dinosaur with wings. However veins were visible across it's scaly skin, glowing with molten lava. (3500/2000)  
  
"Now my monster... destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon with Meteor Fireball Attack!"  
  
The super-heated monster threw a large fireball at it's foe, but Kaiba flipped a card over. "I will counter with Waboku, a card that will negate the damage from your attack."  
  
With that a halo of white light surrounded the Blue Eyes White Dragon, saving it from the attack.  
  
"Cute Kaiba, but it will only last a single turn."  
  
"A single turn is all I need."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"First I play the Lord of Dragons, and grant him the Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my other two Blue Eyes to the field from my deck."  
  
As the Lord of Dragons used the Flute a portal opened up to allow the other two Blue Eyes to enter the field. As they stepped on to the field each Blue Eyes began to glow and slide towards each other.  
  
"Wha-Wha-What's going on!?"  
  
"You forget, that Fusion Gate can be used by both sides of the field, allowing me to fuse my Blue Eyes White Dragons into a single monster."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
The three dragons were then surrounded in light as they merged and grew. Were as a single Blue Eyes stood about two stories tall this creature stood at double that stature. Wings grew larger and most importantly instead of a single head upon a single long neck, there were three heads upon three long necks.  
  
"You now have the honor and privilege to be the first to face the most powerful monster ever summoned in the Shadow Games! May I introduce to you... Blue... Eyes... ULTIMATE... Dragon!" (4500/3800)  
  
"No-No-No WAY!"  
  
"And now... I attack with Neutron Blast!"  
  
The three heads pooled all of their power to one point and collected it, before firing a blast at the Meteor Black Dragon that not only consumed it, but also blinded Den to the point that he felt as if he was looking at a super nova going off.  
  
------------ Kaiba: 1400 Den: 0 ------------  
  
As Den collapsed to the ground Kaiba walked away, very pleased with himself. 'That was hardly worth my time. But still, it was an excellent test of my new monster. And with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at my disposal... nothing that Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh has can stop me!  
  
'Beware Ranma! The Blue Eyes Prince shall avenge his defeat!'  
  
---  
  
"There it be Captain! Shall we attack the ship?"  
  
"Nay matey. Nay."  
  
"But sir... we're Pirates and..."  
  
"Don't ye think I know THAT!?"  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Worry not... We will attack it, but not now. When it reaches port in Spray Town we can raid it and the port at the same time! We can fill our coffers to their limits!"  
  
"Aye! It be good workin' under a Captain like ye-self Captain Mako."  
  
"And don't ye forget it!"  
  
---  
  
Duelist Profile: Den Kombine  
  
Deck Style: Fusion Masters Deck  
  
Favorite/Best Monster: Meteor Black Dragon  
  
Other Monsters: Empress Judge, Skull Knight, Twin Headed Thunder Dragon  
  
Info: Known to be brash and arrogant, Den has devoted his life to fusing monsters together and learning all the combinations he can.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, looks like Kaiba showed off his new Ace. And Pegasus and Marik seem to be looking for Exodia too. And I guess Mako's out to give Ranma a headache or two. OK, the few things to note: I'm not sure how Empress Judge looks like exactly, the card only shows her face and bare shoulders. The rest I made up on creative liberties. For those of you not in the know, yes fusions can be made from the field and hand. And Fusion Gate does work like that. (Only it removes the monsters used in the fusion, Polymerization only sends them to the graveyard) And just so you know, the REAL Bluenose was a Nova Scotia sailing ship built for racing. By the time the ship retired it had won every race it was entered in. I believe that's all. And please, comments and suggestions are welcomed.  
  
Next Chapter: A Whale of a Duel! Captain Mako Tsunami vs. Ranma Yu-Gi-Oh! 


End file.
